Storm
by gleeklainelove
Summary: Kurt has a normal life; till he meets Blaine, Rachel's twin brother, who turns his world completely upside What happens when they get stuck in the storm of things? AU Anderberry!Sibling & badboy!Blaine : [Character Death not Kurt or Blaine]
1. Storm : Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there :]  
>Here is my newest story, called Storm. It is an Anderberry!Sibling, badboy!blaine, and Klaine Fanfiction. Whoa! That's a lot! I know. Haha. But it should be good. I got the idea from a dream that I had and all the Anderberry!Sibling stuff on tumblr.<strong>

**I told my readers on The Twelve Days Of Klainemas that this was going to be posted Tuesday, but I ended up spending my Tuesday afternoon in the ER because of passing out and hitting my head. Oh, fun stuff, not really. I was there for four and a half hours. I really hate hospitals and was completely aggravated the whole time. Anyway, besides my whole left side of my face hurting, shoulder and my knee, I am completely fine, nothing's wrong. :]**

**I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic :] it will probably be a little slow at first but should pick up eventually. Updates should be regular but I have midterms coming up so it may be a little difficult to update at a regular pace. I'll let you guys know :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Storm : Chapter 1

Jeffery and Nathan Berry have been wanting a child for along as they could remember. They didn't want to do a surrogacy, because why make a baby with a women who you have never met and don't know a thing about? Beside there were millions of children in the United States and around the world that don't have any parents. But the process of adopting a child is hard, especial when you are a happily married gay couple. Adopting a child is a huge decision in someone life, but Jeffery and Nathan knew what they were getting into. It was hard, but they figured it out. First they had to find an adoption agency that allows helping a gay couple adopt and that was an obstacle in itself.

After finding the agency, they had to decide if they wanted a girl or a boy and what age group they wanted to adopt their child from. Jeffery and Nathan knew what they wanted ever since they got together. They want to adopt from the age group 4-7 because they didn't want to deal with dippers and all that baby stuff. They want a girl, because they want a little princess that they could spoil rotten. They wanted a little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. That was their dream child for as long as they could remember.

And now here they were, Cleveland Orphanage about to be walking into the Age 4-7 room. They were scared and nervous. They question their decision on this over and over before. Where they ready? Could they be the parents that this child had always wanted? Could they even do this?

Of course they knew they can and if they couldn't well they wouldn't have been accepted to be able to adopt right? Agencies always had to make sure the home was a stable environment before they could accept the couple request to adopt. The Berry's passed that test with flying colors. They knew they could do this. When Mrs. Thompson opened the door Jeffery and Nathan gasped.

There were children everywhere. Playing and looking happy as could be. They all seemed to turn and look up when they door was fully open. Their smiles were bright but none of them really bothered to talk to the adults are they proceeded to the room.

"Nate," Jeffery whispered grabbing on to Nathan sleeve. Nathan turned his attention away from the surrounding four to seven years old to his husband who was grabbing at his jacket sleeve. "Look it's her."

Nathan looked over to where Jeffery was pointing and there sat their perfect little angel. She had brown hair and what seemed to look like the biggest brown eyes ever. She sat at a table next to a little boy with crazy curly hair. She held a Barbie doll in her hand as the boy next to her brushed the dolls hair. The curly head boy said something and the little girl responded with a laugh and a light tap on the boys shoulder. She was perfect. Absolutely everything they could have dreamed of.

"Found someone you like?" Mrs. Thompson asked curious to what they were staring at. Jeffery nodded and pointed to the girl that seemed absolutely perfect to them.

"That little girl over there. The one next to the curly head boy," Nathan said. They didn't have to talk to each other to know that that little girl was the girl they'd be taking home to love and care for the rest of their lives. Nathan looked up to Mrs. Thompson's. She wore a face that was unable to read.

"Rachel," Mrs. Thompson yelled. The little girl, Rachel, and the young boy next to her looked up. "Can you come here a moment Rachel?" Rachel nodded then looked at the younger boy. The boy face looked broke and hurt. Rachel grabbed his hand and said something to him. The boy looked to Rachel's face and nodded squeezing her hand back. She stood up pushed her chair in and walked over to where the adults in the room were standing. When she stood in front of them, she glanced back at the younger boy. Jeffery, Nathan, and Mrs. Thompson followed her gaze. The boy's eyes looked down at the doll that was in his tight grips of his hands.

Rachel looked back at the adults. Jeffery kneed down to meet her height.

"Hello Rachel. I'm Jeffery and this is my husband Nathan," Jeffery gestured to the other man. Rachel curtsied to them.

"Hello there," she said in a tiny voice. "I'm doing alright. Just playing with my doll." Jeffery looked up to Nathan and gave a slight nodded.

"How old are you Rachel?" Jeffery asked. Rachel began counting in her head.

"Five," She said holding up her hand showing all her fingers. Jeffery laughed a little.

"Rachel, how would like to come live with us?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face. Rachel thought about the question.

"I'd love that," she began and Jeffery's smile widen. "But what about Blaine?" She asked. Jeffery's smile turned into confusion.

"Who's Blaine sweetie?" Nathan asked. Rachel looked back the boy who sat at the table.

"He's my brother," Rachel stated matter of fact. Jeffery looked up at Nathan who just raised and eyebrow. Mrs. Thompson cleared her throat.

"Rachel, why don't who go back and play with Blaine and I'll talk to Jeffery and Nathan in my office, okay?" Mrs. Thompson told her. Rachel nodded and skipped back to Blaine giving him an urgent tight hug.

"My office?" Mrs. Thompson turned and began walking out of the four to seven year old room.

Jeffery and Nathan sat down in the chairs across from Mrs. Thompson's desk. She cleared her throat and began to talk.

"It's funny, you see. How you picked Rachel out of everyone else in the room." She paused. "Rachel is everyone's first choice. They see her and they automatically want her. As you found out Rachel has a brother in this orphanage as well. Rachel is loved by everyone and she is asked to adopt by so many different people, but she won't go unless Blaine is adopted along with her. Even while they were younger they would just cry if they weren't right next to each other.

Rachel and Blaine Anderson are twins. Their father was a drug addict and killed their mother and then he killed himself because of all the guilt. The mother had no other family and the father's family didn't want the children of a drug addict so they were brought here three and a half years ago.

I guess what I am trying to say is that if you want Rachel you're going to have to adopt Blaine as well or Rachel will refuse to be adopted and go home with you." Mrs. Thompson sighed as Jeffery and Nathan didn't speak. Jeffery looked over to Nathan for reassurance but Nathan was too busy staring at Mrs. Thompson as she finished telling the story. As if he was trying to process the whole thing.

"Would you like to look at the other children?" Mrs. Thompson said after the few moments of silence.

"No," Jeffery said sternly. Nathan turned to look at Jeffery and raised an eyebrow. "We will not be looking at other children today, because Rachel and Blaine are coming home with us tonight."

-linebreak-

"Rachel, why don't who go back and play with Blaine and I'll talk to Jeffery and Nathan." Mrs. Thompson told her. Rachel ran back to the table that Blaine sat at and threw her tiny arms around him.

"It's okay Blaine," Rachel whispered as Blaine's arms found their way tightly around her. "They aren't going to take me away from you. I promise. I won't let them."

"They always like you better Rachel," Blaine said a frown appearing on his face. "Maybe you should just go home with a family already and leave me here for a different family to come pick me." Blaine was a smart kid and he knew that Rachel was the favored at the orphanage. She was the perfect child. Everyone wanted to adopt her and no one wanted him.

"No," Rachel said sternly. "We are a family and no one is going to take us apart, Blaine. I will never leave your side."

"Besides, they aren't going to want me. Mrs. Thompson is talking to them now and you know what happens when she goes to talk to the adults. They come back into the room not even looking at us and then they find another child and bring them back home instead. We're safe Blaine. We are going to be okay, nothing is going to change that. You're my brother and I love you," Rachel said grabbing Blaine's hand tightly.

"I love you too, Rach," Blaine gave her a tiny smile squeezing her hand.

"Come on Blainey, let's go back to playing with Roxy," Rachel said holding up her Barbie doll.

Blaine's smile brightened. Blaine loved playing with Rachel's dolls. He loved playing with any doll actually. Blaine didn't have any friends; there were only a couple girls that would occasionally talk to him but all the rest of the girls and boys refused to speak to him at all. Although, Blaine did play sports but the boys in the orphanage refused to play with him. They didn't want to catch the cooties that Blaine had from playing with dolls. They didn't think boys should play with dolls. It made Blaine different.

But Blaine didn't care what the others thought about him. Or at least he didn't show that he cared.

They played for a little while longer before hearing the door to the room open again. Rachel and Blaine didn't dare to look up they knew that they had been forgotten by the couple that was just in here. They heard Blaine and Rachel's story and now they were going to look for a different child to take home. But what happened next was something they didn't thing was ever going to happen.

"Blaine. Rachel," Mrs. Thompson's voice echoed through the recently quite room. Blaine and Rachel looked up wondering deeply why she just called their names. Mrs. Thompson stood there with Jeffery and Nathan smiling bright behind them. "Go pack you stuff, you're going home."

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other their smiles growing wide. Rachel stood up from the table grabbing her doll with one hand and the other hand finding Blaine's. Blaine gripped her hand tight and they began walking out of the room.

Blaine looked around at the other children. They were all staring at them. Blaine had such an urge to stick his tongue out at everyone and brag in their face that he and Rachel were finally chosen to be adopted. The children couldn't believe that someone had actually chosen to adopt Rachel and Blaine finally. Walking to their soon to be old bedroom that they shared with each other they began to pack.

Jeffery and Nathan stood at the door watching them attentively. They watched how they acted around each other. Blaine was shy and quiet more to himself while Rachel was loud and outgoing. She talked to Blaine while they packed but was only getting nods or one worded answers.

Watching them, Nathan realized why Jeffery wanted to have them both. Blaine and Rachel reminded Nathan so much of Jeffery and himself. Blaine was just like Nathan, quiet and not really outspoken while Rachel was defiantly like Jeffery. Needless to say, Nathan knew that they would be the perfect family and he was excited to go back home to Lima with them.

When Blaine and Rachel finished packing up their stuff Jeffery and Nathan took their bag out to the car. Rachel's hand found Blaine's again squeezing it tightly, Blaine responded happily. They stood in the door way of their old room, staring and remembering the time they spent there together.

"Rachel. Blaine." They looked up seeing Mrs. Thompson standing over them. "Jeffery and Nathan are waiting to take you home." Rachel met Blaine's eyes.

"Come on Blainey, let's go home," Rachel said. Blaine heart filled with warmth at the Rachel saying the word _home_.

When they made it outside the orphanage to Jeffery and Nathan's car they climbed in to the back seat hands still intertwined. Nathan asked if they were all already to go and Rachel answered his questions with a quite 'Yes' and a squeeze to Blaine's hand. Nathan started the car and began driving away.

Blaine watched the orphanage get smaller and smaller as they drove away. He hoped with his heart that he would never have to see that horrible place ever again. Blaine wished that he would never feel lonely again with this new family of his. Blaine felt Rachel squeeze his hand. He turned and looked over to her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Blainey. We have a family now," Rachel told him. All Blaine could do was smile at her and hope that everything that she said was going to be true. Looking back out the window looking up at the stars that were appearing in the sky as it became darker; he made little wishes filled with his hopes and dreams.

**End Author's Note:**

**So this is a little back story, next chapter should be present day. I'll have it out as soon as I can.**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	2. Storm : Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Sorry this is kind late. I was going to update yesterday… but I spent all night doing homework...ick.**

**Anyway, I am so surprised how many reviews and alerts this story got just by one chapter. It amazes me. I feel really excited about what I have planned for this!**

**I had a little trouble writing this. The whole badboy!blaine thing is new to me. And it was just over all, hard haha.**

**I hope you Enjoy though. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong> 

Storm : Chapter 2

The comb ran smoothly through Rachel's silky brown hair. It had to be like the thirtieth time that she combed through her hair. Rachel stared at her reflection carefully. Examining every part of her face searching for any imperfection that may lie in the open. She ran her fingers over her nose, thinking about how close she was to getting a nose job before. Rachel thought over that situation so many times before that she realized she was grateful for the friends she made in Glee. She knew for a fact she would have regretted that stupid nose job. She loved her nose; there was nothing wrong with the way she looked.

Dropping her hand fast away from her nose, she examined her face. Makeup : lightly applied but perfect. Hair : straight, bangs perfectly to the side. Clothes : perfection. She had to make sure that she looked perfect so she could go to school.

Well perfect according to her, everyone else thinks she dresses like a five year old. But Rachel didn't care what other people thought about her. She knew she looked perfect, as long as she knew she looked great nobody else's opinion matter. Rachel was nervous of all the possibilities of what could go wrong today. Tripping in the hallway? People making fun of her? Aka Santana. Or maybe a slushie facial… you know the usual stuff. Rachel, of course, had a high confidence, but these sort of things seemed to always bring her down in some way or another.

She exhaled with a smile, happy with her complexion, and grabbed her bag from her bed and worked her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the table and grabbed a green apple; they were her favorite, from the fruit bowl on the counter. Taking a bit she turned around leaned against the granite top counter. She was slightly shocked to see the curly hair teenager that used to be her best friend sitting at the kitchen table; she looked at him in curiosity.

Blaine's black boots were unlaced on his feet and up on the table as he laid back in the chair pushing it so the chair was only on two of its legs. His jeans were ripped at the knees and his white button up shirt was left opened, so his tone chest was showing for anyone to see. Blaine looked to the ceiling; bringing his half burnt cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag. He dropped his hand and waited for the smoke to fill his lungs before letting out a perfect ring of smoke.

Rachel scoffed in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"You know every time you suck on the cancer stick, you breath in over 2,000 poisons," Rachel snapped at him and proceed to take another bite of her apple.

"I rather be sucking on something else," Blaine said taking another long drag on his cigarette not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "But there's kind of a limit on those in Ohio, aren't there." He looked up at Rachel with a crude smirk and a wink. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. She didn't need to know about her brother's sexual needs.

"You know just cause there is a saying that say and apple a day keeps the doctor away doesn't mean it will actually keep the doctor away, you have an appointment next mouth," Blaine said going back to staring at the ceiling.

"I like to eat healthy," Rachel shot at him.

"What's the point? We are all going to die anyway no matter how _good_ we are," Blaine let the chair land back on all four legs and looked at Rachel.

"At least I'll be living longer then you and your cancer sticks over there," Rachel grimace as Blaine brought the cigarette back to his lips.

"Enjoy, I have no reason to be here," Blaine muttered against the butt of his cigarette. Rachel watched the tip turn to an orange red and opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it. She turned around dropping her apple and gripping the end of the counter tightly and tried to ignore the tears that began to build up in her eyes.

This was _her_ Blaine. This was her twin brother all broken and lonely as ever. What happened to the little boy she used to know? Who is he now? Rachel was lost and confused with him. He was the perfect person and one day it just stopped. The day he was expelled from their middle school was the change of everything. He began isolated and was anger all the time.

He would be civil with Rachel. He would _only _be civil with Rachel. Civil with the exception of the nasty comments here and there, which Rachel ignored the best she could. She wished she knew how to fix him. How to make him go back to being his old self? She missed the old Blaine so much, but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't tell her anything about what happened or what was wrong. All she knew was that he'd been bullied for who he was.

She swallowed her emotions and turned back to Blaine. She had to show no weakness or Blaine would shoot her down farther then she wished to go.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be boarding at Dalton? It's not like you can drive home anytime you want, because you can't seem to keep you license." Rachel asked emotionless. Blaine frowned at her.

"He was expelled," Jeffery said walking in. "Blaine, feet off the table and how many times do I have to tell you _**not **_to smoke in the damn house?" Blaine rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table.

"Don't know, maybe you should try again," Blaine spoke and put his cigarette out by pressing it down into the bare table top. "Not like I'll listen." Rachel glared at Blaine.

"Expelled? What do you mean expelled?" Rachel asked her dad.

"Why don't you ask Blaine what I mean?" Jeffery said walking over to the refrigerator and taking out the orange juice container.

"Blaine, what the hell? Really? Do you know how long it took for Papa and Dad to get you in to the stupid school," Rachel yelled. "Don't get me started on the cost. What the hell were you thinking?" Rachel was fuming now. Blaine remained silent and buttoned up his shirt.

"You probably weren't thinking at all! Like usual," Rachel shook her head in disapprovingly. Looking up at Jeffery she saw the same helplessness and longing for answers in his eyes that she felt.

"This guy needed his ass kicked," Blaine stated matter of fact. He clicked his tongue ring against his teeth. Rachel scowled at the sound. She absolutely hated the fact that he had that metal piece of shit in his mouth.

"The school has a strict no bullying policy! Are you seriously stupid enough to do something like this?" Rachel was getting so pissed now.

"Guess so, considering I already did it," Blaine smirked at Rachel, which only pissed her off even more. Rachel didn't know what to do with him anymore. His life was falling downward fast. She knew yelling at him would do no good. He doesn't listen. It goes in one each and straight out the other.

Sighing she said, "I have to go to school. I'll see you guys later."

"Rachel, give Blaine a ride." Nathan said walking in to the kitchen. She froze and looked up at him.

"What do you mean give him a ride? Where am I bringing him? An obedient home for dogs?" Rachel slurred. A smirk ran across Nathan face.

"To McKinley with you," He said trying to hide the humor in his face.

"What? McKinley? He's going to school with me?" Rachel's voice raise. Blaine raised an eyebrow; did his family not notice that he was still in the room?

"It's the only place that would take him in after his stupid stunt at Dalton," Jeffery added sipping on his glass of orange juice. "It's the only way Rach; do not argue with us on this." Rachel gawked at her fathers, were they insane! She threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Let's go Blaine. NOW!" Rachel said grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

The car ride was silent besides Blaine's annoying tapping along to the radio. Rachel's anger was still boiling inside her as they pulled into the parking lot. Rachel slammed the car door and walked over to the Blaine on the other side.

"What the _fuck_ happened to you, Blaine? What the _fuck _happened to us?" Rachel screamed in his face before storming off into the school. She slowed down and turned to face Blaine again. "We used to be so close," she said barely a whisper but Blaine caught it.

Blaine watched her curiously as she stormed in to the school doors. He didn't understand why she was so upset. This is his life not her and if he wanted to do nothing with it then why she care. Blaine just saw no point for going to school and learning. He had no reason to be around here or so he thought.

People were standing and walking around but none of them seem to have notice the display that had just gone down. Blaine pulled a cigarette from his the box in that was in his pocket and lit if carefully so it would go out. He took a long drag letting the smoke fill his lungs. His nerves were instantly calmed and he felt his confidence rise.

Blaine searched the area with traveling eyes. This whole setting was new to hm. He hasn't been in a public school setting for two and a half years. In and out of different private schools, constantly. All of them saying, promising that they could whip him into shape and protect him all at the same time. But going through six different, all making that promise and all of them failing, makes any other school not to even want to try and touch him. If six schools couldn't do it, then no one else can.

Blaine could say that he was scared; horrified to be at a public school but then he'd be lying. He really didn't give shit anymore. He'd probably just end up skipping all his classes for a cigarette under the bleachers. That was his usual day at school.

Blaine flicked the cigarette that he was smoking off to the side not caring where is actually landed. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he moved toward the front doors of the high school.

Talking his phone out, he read the message.

_Go to the office and get your schedule and anything else that they have to give you, you know the drill. I'll be calling the school later to see if you did. Don't do anything stupid. Rachel will be watching you. - Dad_

"I don't need a fucking babysitter," Blaine muttered shoving his hands into his jacket pockets forcefully and proceeded to enter the school.

The bell rang loudly as Blaine traveled down a random hallway. A second bell rang only a few minutes later and the hallway became vacant as the first period began.

A short freshman scurried down the hall toward Blaine. He was attempting to balance two notebooks, three textbooks, and overly filled bag on his back. A typically freshman thing, thinking that they will need a whole lot of supplies. The freshman seemed to be late for this first class. A smirk grew on Blaine's face.

"Oh, this is too easy," he whispered to himself. Blaine slowed his pace as the freshman boy became closer. Blaine stuck his foot out and the freshman met the floor face first, causing the younger boy's belongings to fly all around the empty hallway. He made a loud thud against the tiled school floor.

Blaine chuckled as he glanced behind him seeing the boy hurry around the hall picking up all his belongs muttering to his self. Blaine turned and proceeded down another empty quite hallway.

Blaine had no idea where he was or where he was going. This school was one big ball of mystery to him, but he planned on getting to know it very well. He needed to know the schools surrounding better than anyone else. For example, where the best hiding places are so when he skipped class he could go somewhere no one would find him. Blaine simply needed to know this school's ins and outs.

He examined the posters on the wall from the different clubs. Most of the sounded really stupid and pointless. Walking farther down the hall he noticed one for New Directions, Blaine knew it was the glee club. Rachel could never stop talking about it, whenever Blaine happened to be home. Blaine wanted to join; he was a part of the Warblers at Dalton, and the glee clubs at the other schools he had attended as well. When he was in middle school he and Rachel were the stars of their schools choir. Everyone loved them and wanted to be there friend, they were at the top of the school. Well that was before they had found out that they had two gay dads, then everything went downhill from there. And when people started finding out that Blaine was gay too . . . Blaine shook the thoughts from his head cramming his hand deeper into his jacket pockets. Blaine didn't think he'd be able to be to deal with Rachel up his ass the whole time. And beside from what Rachel's says, you don't want to be in that club unless you wish to have an ice berg thrown in your face every day. Blaine didn't fancy washing syrup from his curly hair ever since Rachel accidently dropped her plate of pancakes on his head when they were seven. Anyway, joining New Directions was a definite no go.

Blaine staggered off down another hallway; he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth afraid to make a sound at the beauty that he just laid eyes on. Blaine's eyes traveled over the porcelain's boy's profile. Blaine drank in the boys' beauty in, wanting nothing more than to stare at him all day. Blaine was frozen in hormonal want. He watched the porcelain boy at his locker, he seemed to be finding the supplies he needed for today class. But first period started about ten minutes ago. He stared at him in complete curiosity. Every move the boy made had Blaine's eyes followed wanting more.

_Calm down, _Blaine thought. _You don't even know if he is gay_

Blaine let his eyes travel south of the porcelain boy's face. His maroon button up dress shirt was tucked into his insanely tight black _fuck me _skinning jeans which were tucked into his dark mid-calf boots. A shiver ran down Blaine spine as his eyes traveled up the boy's thin body. This boy had one insanely good body . . . or um- profile. He was absolutely angelic.

The gorgeous boy pulled a long round can from his locker. _Hairspray. _And he began spraying his perfectly structured hazelnut hair. That's when Blaine's _gaydar _went wild.

Blaine slowly walked over till he stood directly behind the boy. The boy capped his hairspray and placed it back into the locker and shutting it. He then turned around jumping the closeness of Blaine's body. Blaine laid one hand on the locker next to the porcelain boy's head. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he backed into the wall behind him. His hands attached to the wall catching himself from falling over. Blaine took this as a welcoming to moving closer to him.

Their heads were inches apart now. The porcelain boy's eyes were wide with fear as Blaine's free hand found its way to his hip. Blaine's thumb locked into the boy's belt loop securing him in place.

"Hey babe," Blaine's whispered. 

**Author's End Note:**

**Soooooo, how'd I do? Yes? No?**

**To my reviewers:**

**ToniCrosby: I hope you like this! Bad boy Blaine is amazing!**

**KarinArson: thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Kneeshightwinkletoes: thank you! Yay three favorite things!**

**GleekyFC: Thank you! If I saw Baby Blaine I'd probably beg to adopt him!**

**Rokoneko: haha, thank you! No don't die! :[ **

**Leahmo34: thank you!**

**Sister momo: Rachel can be nice when she wants too, haha. What are sisters for? Lol thank you for reviewing:]**

**Bonobo: Aww thank you that means so much to me :]**

**Bethanybooth: thank you! :D I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Elmopie: thank you! I hope you enjoyed this! :]**

**Okay, well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to now go read Dystopia by admiller, cause it updated about an hour ago! I had to force myself to finish this before I went and read it. Eep *fangirling* I love admiller's stories. *sigh***

**And then I'm going to go write the next chapter of My Love.**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	3. Storm : Chapter Three

**Author's note:**

**Hello there! :]  
>I am sorry about how late this is.<br>I went and saw Darren in h2$, I had my birthday, and then midterms. And then I wasn't in the mood to write like at all. So I read fanfictions instead. It was bad.  
>But here it is :] I hope you enjoy this.<strong>

**And again, I'm not too fond of my badboy!blaine. But I still love him anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>PS: if you don't like my story, find the little 'X' in the top right corner of your screen and click it. :]<strong>

Chapter 3 : Storm

The curly haired boy glazed his mouth down the side of Kurt's throat, his hot breath wrapping around Kurt's neck. It sent shivers up Kurt's spine. Kurt whimpered in fear moving his face to the side pulling far away from the boy as he could, this was something new. Kurt was used to being attacked at school in the hallways every day. But this, this closeness of the other boy was something that Kurt had never experienced in McKinley halls. He was too scared to move, afraid of what this new mysterious boy, that he'd never seen at school before, would do if he tried to escape his horrid clutch. Kurt's body was fully pressed against the wall.

The boy ran the tip of his nose back up Kurt's neck. Kurt swallowed had as the shorter boy backed his head away from his neck quickly looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt gasped as the hand on the wall by the side of Kurt's head moved to cupped the side of his face. Kurt's eyes were wide an afraid as the boy inched closer.

_Stop. Stop. Stop, _Kurt screamed in his head. But screaming wouldn't change anything. He knew he had to push him off to get him to stop, but Kurt didn't have the strength or courage to push him away. Kurt knew better then to shove people away. They always fight back ten times harder. Personal experience.

There is something wrong with this situation. No one is supposed to be in the hallways in the morning. Kurt's supposed to be able to go through the hallways in the morning by himself and the rest of the day with another person, usually Rachel or Mercedes, without any problem. _This, _being forced into the lockers with something stabbing him in the back was _not _supposed to happen.

_Please, please, no. _Kurt squeezed his eyes closed. The boy's lips crushed over Kurt's briefly. They were coarse and dry.

"Hey!" a voice screamed through the empty hallway. _Rachel. _Kurt pushed the boy off of him.

The boy had been caught now so pushing him away was worth anything that could come later in time. The boy stumbled backwards, eyes trained on Kurt instead of the voice down the hall.

The footsteps grew closer and Kurt ran over to them. Oh, was he glad to see Rachel standing there. Kurt wrapped his arm with her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rachel asked sternly. "Are you trying to get in serious trouble, Blaine?"

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. _ They boys named echoed through Kurt's mind. What a nice name… Kurt looked Blaine's appearance, to bad he's a jerk for forcing him on Kurt. But wow, didn't he look good. His curly hair was wild but somehow tamed. And his clothes, wow weren't they tight. But of course they weren't of any good quality brand like what Kurt would buy. Kurt let his eyes examine the boy entire, while gripping onto Rachel's arm for dear life. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder into the state of picture Blaine with no shirt on. He probably had a nice set of abs, and stronger arms, the perfect structure, perfect body, _wait no… This boy just forced himself on to you, _Kurt scolded himself. _Stop picturing him naked._ Kurt glanced over at Blaine's face, startled to see Blaine's golden eyes still fixed on him.

Rachel had continued to say few other things but Blaine wasn't paying attention to Rachel's voice for his eyes trailed up and down Kurt's body. Which had caused Kurt to shift uncomfortably.

The last half of Kurt's junior year is going to be something else. Completely different than what he imagined it was going to be. Of course, Kurt wished that this year was going to be different compared to his sophomore year where Karofsky was a new student to McKinley, he went to the top of the school quickly and began to make Kurt's life a complete living hell.

Kurt had wished for the bullying to stop. He wished for the tormenting comments, slurs, the shoves in to the lockers and the slushie facials to end. But that didn't happen. Why would it have? He is the gay target of the school. Everyone chooses Kurt to make their day better, but his day worse. The bullying commences onward and is now placed in Kurt's agenda for every day. He wishes he could erase that from his day to day schedule.

He also wished he could find someone like him. In the sexual preference area, (you know someone now like Finn. That was horrible.) And someone who can support him and understand the troubles and complications that he endures every day.

And who knows, maybe they could fall in love, move from the friend status into the relationship part. They could battle the rest of high school together, move to New York, live their dreams, and get married legally and raise a family. That is something Kurt had wished for everyday of the summer.

But what did he get instead?

Bullies picking on him from the first day of school, a broken wrist around Thanksgiving from a dumpster toss gone wrong (Although a dumpster toss is wrong no matter how it is done.), and now _this guy._

Blaine. A guy who seems gay by the way he came on to Kurt. But who knows, Blaine could have been put up by Karofsky to make his life even more of a living hell. Torment him sexually now, something _new. _Kurt wanted to throw up just at the thought of being sexually assaulted at school. No one noticed him being bullied now, who would see him being sexually assaulted? No one. That's who. Rachel did this time before anything actually happen. Nothing did happen, but Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that if she didn't show that something was most likely going to happen.

Rachel showing just now was pure luck. Luck Kurt never had. Rachel's supposed to be in class. No one is allowed to be in the hallways when the first period bell rings or you'll get a detention. If you're caught by the right person, you'll get a weeks' worth of detention.

_Wait, why is Rachel even in the halls right now? _Kurt's pervious thoughts were interrupted. _And how does she know Blaine's name?_

"Really?" Rachel snapped. Kurt eyes moved to her, he knew he missed something. Rachel's expression was hard and evil… mean looking. Kurt stiffened. He's never seen Rachel this mad before at any body and there are times in Glee club when she seemed like she would rip someone's head off if they even looked at her wrong. But this, this was completely different and this was directed at someone she didn't even know.

"Rach," Kurt whispered so it was only audible to her. "Let's just get to class. Come on." Kurt pulled on her arm slightly but she didn't budge.

"Really, Blaine…" Blaine finally looked over Rachel. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, pretending like he didn't do anything wrong at all. Kurt scoffed ad rolled his eyes. _Playing innocent doesn't get you anywhere._

Rachel shook her head next to me. "Disappointed…" Rachel's voice was quite next to me but I knew Blaine heard her just by the look on his face. Guilt flashed through his eyes but he quickly covered it up and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Blaine coughed. "I need a cigarette." He dug into his pocket pulling out his box of cigarettes, pulling one out. He replaced the box back into the pocket and took a lighter instead. Rachel gasped besides me as he light the cancer stick in the middle of the hallway. He took a long drag, sending daggers over to Rachel as he did it. He turned and walked down the hall way from Kurt and Rachel.

Kurt looked over at Rachel. Her head was faced to the ground.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked. "Are you alright? Who was that guy?" Rachel sniffled and looked at the ceiling before averting her eyes over to Kurt.

"I'm fine," she said. "How are you? Are you okay? People are so rude, coming on to others. Seriously, people need to learn some respect." Kurt knew he was missing something. There was something that Rachel wasn't sharing, but he was going to push. If Rachel didn't want to share, then she didn't have to.

"I'm fine, really. I had everything under control," Kurt lied. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Glee?" Rachel smiled, and dug the pass from her pocket of her skirt.

"You weren't in class yet and it was already fifteen minutes into class. We were all worried about you, so I offered to come find you." Kurt smiled at Rachel's words. At least he had to glee club to care about him. Rachel pulled his arms tighter. "Come on. Let's get to class. You won't believe was this week's assignment is." Rachel rolled her eyes thinking about the assignment that Mr. Schue assigned for this week.

"Oh god, what is it now?" Kurt sneered as they proceeded to the choir room,

"Country," Rachel faked a gagged,

"Ew, that shouldn't even be qualified as music. Why does he do this to us Rachel! It's like he wants us to lose Regionals," Kurt pretended to be over dramatic. Rachel laughed at him and Kurt soon joined in with the laughing. They walked into the choir room, were the students we already arguing about the assignment with Mr. Schue. Seems like no one wanted to do it.

"Forget it guys, this is this week's assignment. Build a bridge and get over your problems," the teacher said and turned to Brad telling to start playing. Mr. Schue jumped into a song. Kurt sat down with a roll of the eyes laughing at the teacher's pathetic dance moves. A smile was now placed on his face.

All was soon forgotten about what just happened in the hall.

Blaine eventually made it to the office to pick up his schedule and shit that was needed for school. Transferring in the middle of term was definitely not the easiest thing. By the time he made it to the office it was around the middle of third period. The women in the office didn't seem to notice or even care about where he had been for those classes. Blaine took that as an invitation.

An invitation to not go to any other class as well for the rest of the day and that is how he brought it on himself to be going to class well after the final bell had rang.

The scary old lady teacher stood at the door way of a classroom that was at the end of the hall. Blaine couldn't believe he got caught skipping class and smoking, last flipping period too! And by this lady! Any other person Blaine would just jumped up and left without letting the teacher get to him. But this bitch was one creepy old looking lady. He didn't want to test anything. She looked so old like she could die in any second; she had to be present in World War I or something. Blaine walked into the small class room not daring to look back at the door. He could still hear the click of her shoe walking into the room as she tapped her foot at the door way. A teacher he never seen before sat at the desk in front of the room. He was hunched over grading some papers.

"Sit in any desk," he spoke without looking up. "Detention will be over at 2:45. Stay quiet and find something _**not**_ annoying to do until then." Blaine raised his eyebrows in interest before walking to sit in a desk located in the back of the type room. Blaine examined the room, it was nothing special. Maps covered the walls along with various dead people. This was obviously a history classroom.

"Miss Lopez, now I don't care what you say you were doing. Trying to help Miss Pierce breath again doesn't cancel out the fact that you were skipping last period and PDA was being involved," Blaine looked up.

"Mister, seriously. I was just trying to save her life," a small toned hour glass shaped Latino stood in the doorway. Her hands were flying around while she explained the situation. "She was choking on a grape. What was I supposed to do? Watch her die right in front of my eyes? Mouth to mouth was the only way I could have saved her." The teacher gave her an incredulous look.

"That's great Miss Lopez. But the fact that Miss Pierce didn't have grapes in her possession doesn't help your '_story'_," Blaine could have heard the girls eyes roll.

"Now Miss Lopez," he continued pushing her into the classroom more. "Find a seat and enjoy the rest of today's detention."

The girl rolled her eyes again and turned to face the room. She straightened her cheerleading outfit and let her eyes wonder the room. They landed on Blaine and a creepy smirk grew on to her face. Blaine raised his eye brows in curiosity as he found her gawking at him. Santana winked at him as she made her way to the desk that was placed left to Blaine's. Blaine tired not to pay attention to her presence picking at the engraving of a line on the desk top. If there was any kind of person he didn't want to associate with. It's a girl that gives him sex eyes as soon as she spots him.

One Blaine is gay. Two wasn't she caught for making out with a girl? And three, Blaine is gay.

"Pst," Blaine froze at the sound of a girl's voice. He turn turned a bit to look at her. His mind racing for the correct hurtful words to kick her with. He didn't need any love stuck whiny girls attached to his rear end.

"What you in here for?" she whispered trying not to get the lazy teacher in the front of the room to notice that she was talking. The smirk was still on her face.

"Smoking," he said unaware of why he answered her. "Skipping class." Her eyes widened and gave a little moan.

"You have cigarettes?" she asked desperately. Blaine looked at her confused giving a slight nod.

"Wow, I need one of those so bad. Stupid _Berry _took mine away. She said they ruining my singing voice." Blaine winced at his sister's name. This girl must be in glee club with Rachel. The girl sat back in her chair with a huff. "Like I give a shit, I don't plan on being a singer in my life. That girl needs to learn her shit and leave me alone." Blaine looked back at the scratch on the desk. He didn't know how he felt about people talking about his sister like that.

"Although all she could talk about to was how her family was being a pain in her ass and running her life," the girl spat. The girl continued to rant. Blaine winced again. _Is that really how she felt? That me being here is ruining her life? _Blaine thought. He felt anger build in him.

"Hey!" Blaine spoke at her. "If you can get me out of here right now, I'll give you a smoke." Blaine watched as the smirk reappeared on to her face.

"My_ pleasure_," her voice slurred. She looked up at the teacher then turned to look at the window behind her.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do," she began. Blaine listened intensively. "We have to be quick and we have to be quiet." Blaine nodded. "The drop out the window is about seven feet not that far at all if you land the right way. All we have to do is jump out of it. Mr. Page," the girl nodded to the teacher who sat the teacher desk. "He's hard of hearing. So it should be easy to escape without him hearing. He probably won't even remember who we are anyway if he does notice we are missing."

Blaine starred at her in surprise.

"Have you don't this before?" it was a stupid question and Blaine knew it. The girl laughed.

"Well duh, I know every in and out of this school. I'm usually never caught, but Mr. Williams just happened to show up." The girl rolled her eyes again. Blaine smiled.

"You know chicka, we could be good friends," He said nodding.

"Name's Santana curly top," she sniggered.

"Blaine, please don't call me curly top." Santana shook her head.

"Whatever you say, _Blaine. _Are we going to do this?" she said examining his expression. Blaine nodded.

Santana stood quietly glancing at Mr. Page before walking the few steps to the window. She unlocked the latch. It made a soft click, but nothing that Mr. Page could have heard. She proceeded to push open the window. She looked over locking eyes with Blaine, she gave a quick nod and Blaine stood slowly before walking over to where Santana was.

"You're going to go out first and when you make it to the bottom you are going to catch me. I have a competition coming up soon. Berry will kill me if I break anything. She's already up my ass I don't need her going any farther." Blaine tried to ignore the fact that she was talking about Rachel again. "Feet first." She added to the end of her rant. Blaine nodded quickly.

He glanced back at the teacher and took a deep breath. Placing one foot out the window then the other he jumped to the ground. Blaine hissed as he landed on the lightly snow covered ground. A sharp pain ran up his leg but he knew that it was any horrible damage. Nothing broken. He broke so many bones before that he knew this was something that would subside in about five minutes. Blaine regained his balance and looked up. Santana's head popped out the window frame. Blaine nodded and waved her hand for her to jump out.

Blaine watched as the girl stuck one leg out and then the next. She stuck her hand out holding up one finger. Then two fingers and then three. She jumped out; Blaine caught her but lost his balance causing the both of them to fall in a tiny snow pile.

Santana stood quickly brushing the snow off her cheerleading pants.

"Come on! He'll notice the window being open. You don't want him to look out the window and find us here!" Santana grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him up and out of the snow and began running toward the bleaches next to the football field.

Blaine was out of breath as they maybe it to the empty field. He hadn't been running since the last time he was in a track competition. Which had surprisingly been this past fall, back when he was at Dalton. All students must participate in some kind of physical activity. Santana stood near him, her breathing was content. But of course, she was an all year round cheerleader and in the glee club.

Santana held out her hand, "I believe I earned a cigarette." Blaine laughed and pulled out the pack from his pocket. He pulled out two, handing one to Santana and keeping the other. He returned the box to his pocket and pulled out his lighter. Santana leaned in as Blaine lit her cigarette. She inhaled deeply taking in the bliss. She then let a shaky breath out a mile appearing on her face. Blaine shook his head laughing and lit his own cigarette. He took a long drag and sat down on the first bleacher.

Blaine choked on the smoke he was letting out as Santana straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you're new here, huh? I've never seen ya before," she took a drag on the cigarette and turned her head to let it go. "Why did you transfer to this shit hole?" Blaine coughed.

"Expelled," he grunted. He didn't feel comfortable with this girl in his lap.

"Ooo, what'd you do?" she seemed ecstatic about this bit of information.

"Shit," Blaine sucked on his cigarette again. He didn't want to talk about this with someone he doesn't know. Beside she didn't need to know anything. What was she to him?

"Alright I get it," Santana flicked her cigarette into the snow. "You are pretty hot, for a guy. I wouldn't mind a little fooling around." Santana moved in to kiss Blaine.

"WHOA!" Blaine shouted and pushed as far away from her as he could with her in his lap. Santana starred confused at him. "Hold on there for a sec Satan."

"What? You don't want this? I'm the hottest girl in this fucked up joint." She snapped at him climbing out of his lap.

"Whoa, chill." Blaine said quickly. "I am so gay. That," Blaine pointed motioned his hand in Santana chest area. "Are so gross to me! I mean ew, look at them!" Blaine shivered at the thought if touching breast.

"Oh, alright cool." Santana said sitting down next to him. "I'm gay too." She paused. "Shit, you're not supposed to know that! You better not tell anyone! I have razor blades hidden in my hair." she yelled into his face. Blaine held his hand up in defense.

"I won't! Seriously trust." Blaine said. "I know what it's like to be out-ed."

Santana nodded and took the cigarette in Blaine's hand and brought it to her lips taking a drag.

"Just stay away from Hummel," She said. "Then we can be cool with each other."

_Hummel? Who the hell is Hummel?_ Blaine asked himself.

**Authors End Note:**

**So, bout that?**

**To my reviewers: **

**ToniCrosby: thank you! thank you!**

**Tortorm: badboy blaine is deff sexy as hell! Haha. Thank you!**

**ObeyTheFluff: haha thank you.**

**Iwafleep617: aww thank you! :]**

**Summermissmoo: I want my own 5 year old blaine! Haha. I absolutely love Go Your Own Way! Gahh, that story is like my drug! Lol. Thank you!**

**Elmopie: thank you :D**

**Felicita09: haha, I feel like Rachel and Blaine's relationship should be important part in this story. thank you! :]**

**TragedyAddict: I've read my fair share of badboy!blaine as well haha, so I know how it goes. I want to thank you for your suggestions. I already planned to try and not make this like every other story. I hope I can't make it live up to everybody's expectation, but sometimes that doesn't happen. So thank you for giving this a try anyway. :]**

**Addie117: thank you!**

**Fightsilence: :] maybe haha thank you**

**Sister momo: thank you! :]**

**Bethanybooth: thank you!**

**KellieCriss: ooo, me too! I love them! **

**Mitch Mouveu: thank you thank you!**

**Anderberry-fan: thank you! expect the unexpected xD**

**Rokoneko: thank you! :D**

**Got to go start working on My Love's next chapter and maybe the one-shot I started.**

**I believe the next chapter of storm will be Blaine and Rachel conversation? And another **_**interesting **_**Kurt and Blaine moment. But I'm not positive. **

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	4. Storm : Chapter Four

**Author Note:**

**hello, I was going to post this yesterday… but fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't let me sign in. -_-  
>Besides that I don't have much to say haha.<br>I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
><span>

Chapter 4 : Storm

Kurt sighed as he crossed the parking lot. Today was a rough day. Since glee was first period they had to stay after school to even it out. Rachel's idea, of course. Sometimes days like today could be a little much, tiring, long boring, argumentative, like today was. Regionals is in a few weeks and no one can decide on a song. Mr. Schue thinks they should do a country song and everybody vetoes that.

Kurt groaned remembering that this week's assignment is country music. What was he to sing? Toby Keith? Carrie Underwood? Are these even country genre singers?

He kicked a tiny rock in aggravation, but then cursed at himself thinking how he could just scuff his new shoes. Oh and to top all that off, Rachel wouldn't shut her god damn mouth about how Santana and Brittany weren't in after school practice today and how they were here this morning. They are probably off playing tonsil hockey somewhere in a corner of the school. Kurt shuddered at the thought of two girls making out. Of course he had no problem with it. It just he wasn't attracted to that type of behavior, what so ever.

Kurt made it to his car and quickly examined it for any damage; nothing has been done in a while but who's to say it won't?

"Keys," Kurt whispered. Kurt began digging in his bag for his keys as a shadow flashed over his shoes. He froze slowly looking up afraid of who it was. His heart pounded in his chest when thoughts of this morning flooded back into his mind.

_Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. How did I forget about him…?_

That prick. How does one forget being practically molested in the school hallway?

"Relax Hummel. It's just me," Santana's voice was practically music to Kurt's ears after that mini heart attack that he just had. Kurt continued to search his bag without acknowledging Santana's presence. "So was Berry completely off her case with me not being there?" Santana laughed to herself.

"Probably. Got stuck in detention and met a guy." Kurt looked up at her giving her an incredulous look.

"A guy Santana? Really, in detention? Is that really the smartest thing to do?" Kurt asked.

"Relax, Kurt. I love Brittany. I'm not going to ruin that. Besides he wasn't interested in me and I stole his smokes."

Kurt shook his head, "If only you could admit that to everyone else. Brittany included."

Santana sighed.

"You know I can't do that. I'd be running and besides you're not even supposed to know." She snapped at him.

"Well sorry that when I hear sobbing coming from a janitor closet that I care enough to help whoever is in need that will accept it. I could just remember every rude thing that you have done to me and out you right now and not try and help you through it!" Santana winced at Kurt's words. He watched her shoulders slump and the ora around them shifted dramatically. Kurt sighed mentally hitting himself in the face. He dropped his bag to the ground and went over engulfing her in a hug.

This was never something that would have happened before that day that Kurt had found her sobbing in the closet. They both missed three classes that day, glee included. Santana sobbed into Kurt's jacket as she explained everything. Neither of them knew why she broke down in front of him and letting everything go. That was an emotional day. The glee club was completely shocked the next day when they were talking civilly to each other.

"Shit Santana, you know I won't do that. I don't believe in outing. Of course I thing you should come out. You shouldn't have to hide who you are, but only come out when you are ready too.

You are prefect the way you are, remember?" Santana nodded at his words and pushed him away.

"I know. Now shoo, get off of me before someone sees." She said

"You're not weak ya know," Kurt muttered picking up his bag from the ground. Santana ignored his words and pulled a cigarette from the pack she stole.

"You have a lighter?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Uh, no. Why would I? Besides Rachel will kick your ass if she sees you with those.

"Ugh, like I give a shit. She don't own me," Santana bitched as she dug into her bra and pulled out a green lighter. Kurt stared at her unbelievingly.

"What the… You know, I don't think I want to know. Why did you just ask me if… You know what, never mind," Kurt had a hard time trying to process what just happened.

"What… I didn't feel like digging through my boobs. I'm sorry you don't have these spare pockets. Although, if you actually wear boy pants you'd be able to fit stuff in those. But I must say that your ass looks fantastic in those," Santana added after a long drag on her cigarette.

"I'll ignore the first part and my ass does look fantastic, doesn't it? That's why I bought these jeans," Kurt twisted around to get a view of his ass.

"A little conceited there aren't you, Hummel?" Santana asked a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up, Satan. You brought it up," Kurt argued beginning to look for his keys again. "Where the fuck are my keys?"

"Don't know," Santana threw her half burnt cigarette to the found and stomped on it. "I have to go to cheerios practice. I'll call you later, babe." She blew Kurt a kiss and a wink before running off back into the school.

Kurt placed his bag onto the hood of the car and began removing items from it. "This is great addition to my already fucking fantastic day!" Kurt muttered. "Oh my keys!"

"At least your ass looks good." Kurt squeezed his eyes closed. _Shit. _ He knew that voice. He barely heard that boy talk this morning but his voice was something not easily forgotten. "Wow Santana was right. Your ass does look… wow… that is fan-tas-tic," Blaine sucked his teeth before letting out a whistle. Kurt shivered; he could feel Blaine's eyes trailing across his ass. Taking a deep breath Kurt turned around quickly sending a death glare to Blaine.

"What do you want Blaine?" His name slurred on Kurt's tongue like venom. Kurt was so not in the mood to deal with this guy again and this time no one would be there to help him if things got out of hand.

"Well, I guess since you're asking so nicely. I would like my dick in your fantastic ass and your dick throbbing into my stomach as I fuck you hard against a mattress or your car right here. Whatever fits your fancy. Oh, and I would also love to see you wither below me screaming my name in pure bliss," Blaine's eye smoldered at the thought. "That's what I want."

Kurt had to concentrate on how to breathe for a second. Not exactly knowing how to feel about what just flew from Blaine's mouth.

"That's repulsive!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh, yeah… not technically. I only have the right to let my mind wonder freely," Blaine stated matter of fact. Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No actually I don't think you have that right."

"Oh really? It is a free country and you just seem to keep your ass hanging out there at all times. It's so hard just not to stare," Blaine replied his eye searching Kurt's body again.

"Oh for the love of… What are you, stalking me?" Kurt was getting tired of this.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Blaine spoke stepping a few feet closer to Kurt. "You seem different from this morning." Kurt grimaced at the closeness of Blaine. He didn't like this sleaze bag anywhere in his tight personal space.

"New outfit?" Blaine asked

"Ahh, the price you pay for a slushie facial," Kurt sighed. Blaine looked at him in curiosity.

"Slushie facial?"

"Uh yeah, a sluhie to the face," Kurt turned his attention back to his bag and began to refill it with everything that he had taken out. Why was he talking to Blaine?

"Huh and I just thought you were a stuck up bitch that couldn't wear only one outfit a day. I mean just looked at those designer brands," Blaine said touching the sleeve of Kurt's jacket. Kurt jumped at the contact and spun around back pressed up against the car. He glared at Blaine with many comebacks on his tongue but refrained from saying any.

"But no, it's not your outfit. It's you attitude. Feisty! What changed? You were putty in my hands when I pushed you against the lockers this morn."

Kurt felt sick at the thought of not being able to stand up for himself.

"You caught me off guard," Kurt said carelessly pulling his bag up on to his shoulder and gripping his key in the other hand. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home." Kurt tried to move but Blaine blocked his way.

"Oh but babe…" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't. Call me that," Kurt snapped.

"Santana does."

"That's because Santana, is my friend," Kurt tried to make a point, but apparently Blaine wasn't seeing it.

"We could be friends," Blaine whispered closing the space between them. He brought a hand up to Kurt's face caressing his cheek lightly while the other hand grabbed on to Kurt's tiny waist. "Friends… with many many … benefits."

Blaine's lips were inches away from Kurt's. And Kurt was frozen in place. Frozen and disgusted. Blaine's hips buckled in to Kurt's. Making Kurt gasp and drop his keys. Kurt blinked a few times mouth open shocked at what just happened. Blaine moved to kiss his mouth but Kurt hand flew across his face. Blaine stumbled back a few steps.

"Sexual harassment," Kurt muttered before picking up his keys and kick Blaine straight in the balls.

Blaine cursed out loud and Kurt jumped into his car. He quickly placed the keys into the ignition turning the car on. Kurt looked at Blaine through the car window, his heart beat quickened as Blaine fell to the ground.

Putting the car into reverse, Kurt flew from the school's land. A few roads away from the school Kurt finally got the guts to pull over to the side. He had been over the speed limit the whole way.

Kurt fell back into the seat letting out a shaky breath. Feeling a slight disturbance in his pants, he groaned.

_I will not let this bastard do this to me._

Kurt sat there a few more minutes to calm down before finishing his drive home.

-  
>Rachel relaxed into the couch placed in the living room at her house. Today was a long day for. From Kurt being attacked by Blaine in the hallway this morning.<p>

_I'll have to talk to him about that. _Rachel made a mental note. _But when he gets here he'll probably be mad that I left him to walk home from school. Oh well, his fault for skipping every class today. He probably doesn't know that I have a copy of his schedule and went to all his teachers after school today to see if he went to class._

Then there was Mr. Schue trying to make the students do country for regionals. He has gone crazy, over the top.

_Talk to him as well. _Rachel made another mental note.

And then! Santana and Brittany didn't show for after school glee practice. Seriously, they really know how to aggravate someone. Rachel internally groaned and rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the mug from the coffee table and kicked her feet up onto the couch sitting comfortable enjoying the silence of no one being home. Bringing her mug up to her lips she took a deep breath. She left the smell fill her nostrils savoring the smell. It instantly calmed her all her troubles of the day. She took a sip before hearing the door open and slam shut.

She rolled her eyes, "There goes my peace and quiet." She watched Blaine stalk through the living room with a weird step and a groan ever couple feet. Rachel watched him in curiosity.

He was muttering words as he threw his jacket on top of the baby grand piano that was placed off to the side. Rachel didn't catch anything that he was saying except 'asshole' and a few other swears. He wasn't really making complete sentences.

"Hello Blaine," she said sweetly before talking another sip of her tea. He didn't seem to hear her as he was making his way to the kitchen.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Rachel asked curiously. Blaine froze, his hands clenching into tight fist. This didn't faze Rachel; she was use to that kind of fist clenching. She wished that she didn't have to try and get used to it but there always something in life that you just have to do. Rachel knew she shouldn't be nice and caring for him at this moment in time because of what he did this morning to Kurt and for not going to class. She is not the type of person to go up to someone's face and yell at them. Although lately with Blaine, that's all she has been doing. She just didn't feel like getting angry with Blaine or anyone at this moment in time. She didn't have room to be angry at people or to hate the world. But apparently Blaine did.

Blaine spun around staring at her angrily. She'll probably never know why Blaine started hating her. "Fine Rachel." Blaine hissed through his teeth. "Don't talk to me…" Obviously he was not fine.

Rachel sighed, weather she screams and yell or tries to talk calmly to him she will never be able to get through to him.

Blaine turned back to the door and walked into the kitchen. Rachel hoped and wished that Blaine would realize that he needed to talk to someone. She wished that he would turn around and walk back into the living room sit down onto the couch and pour his black hole of a heart out. But that was never going to happen. She knew that for a fact.

Rachel listened as Blaine rummaged through the fridge then run up the stairs. She averted her eyes to the carpet, her hands gripped tightly around her mug. She let her mind wonder remembering the different times she and Blaine had together.

**Age 6 – Nighttime**

"_Rachel?" Blaine whispered threw the darkness of her bedroom. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside trying to be quiet as he could. He didn't want to wake his new-ish parents._

_A sniffle echoed through the room and Blaine knew it wasn't him. Rachel must be crying._

_Blaine's eyes were well adjusted to the dark of the night so he found her bed easily._

"_Rachel?" Blaine whispered again. Rachel let out another sniffle before turning to face him._

"_What… What are you doing here?" Her eyes were puffy and red, seems she was crying for a while._

"_I had a- um- I have – I couldn't sleep," Blaine said nervously rubbing his wrist. "What's wrong Rach?" Blaine quickly changed the subject. "Why are you crying?" Rachel stared at him for a few seconds before bring a hand up to his face. She let out a sob._

"_I had a nightmare, Blaine." Tears streamed down her face._

"_What was the dream about?" Blaine asked climbing on to her bed sitting next to her._

"_I had a dream that- that- you died Blaine. That you left me just like mommy and daddy," Rachel began to sob louder. "You left me alone. Completely alone. I didn't have anyone left for me."_

"_Rachel, it's okay," Blaine told her pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing it going to change that. I will always be here. Mommy and daddy never left us remember? Mrs. Thompson told us that they will always be watching over us, making sure we stay out of trouble and so that nothing bad happens to us. We're gonna be okay. We have Jeffrey and Nathan now, Rachel; we have Papa and Dada now. We're not alone anymore. We're never alone. I'm here Rachel; I'm not going to leave you, ever. You're the best sister in the world."_

_Rachel's crying slowed down and they both fell asleep._

**Age 12 – First Day Of Middle School**

"_Rachel," Blaine asked brushing Rachel's hair up so it could be placed into a high pony. Rachel looked up from her book that was in her lap into the mirror. She looked at Blaine's refection seeing the sadness clearly visible in his hazel eyes._

"_What's wrong, Blaine?" Rachel wanted to turn around so she could face him but she knew how Blaine liked her hair to be perfect. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Rachel's heart dropped watching fear replace the sadness. Rachel turned in her seat making her hair fall from Blaine's grasp. He didn't seem fazed by Rachel's movement. "Blaine, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything?" Rachel placed a hand on his in comfort._

"_What if…" Blaine started nervously looking at Rachel. He took his hand from hers and began to nervously rub his hands together. "What if they don't like me? What if everyone hates me?" Blaine stammered over his words._

"_Oh Blaine," Rachel stood pulling him into ta hug. "Everyone is going to love you. There may be one or two people that won't but they will."_

"_Are you sure?" Blaine asked into her neck._

"_Of course there will be. And you want to know why?" Rachel asked. Blaine pulled back from Rachel and gave her a slight nod. "Because you are Blaine Berry, you're smart and brilliant. You have a fantastic voice and you're cute as a button." Rachel tapped his nose. Blaine smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Besides your curly hair will win all those girls hearts." Rachel winked at him. Blaine's smile fell and he winced at her words. But she didn't seem to notice. Blaine ran a hand through his hair, the curls falling back into place perfectly when he was done._

"_Rachel! Blaine! Come on! You have to eat now or you're going to be late for school," Papa yelled up the stairs. Rachel's smile grew._

"_Come on Blaine," Rachel said excitedly running out of her._

"_But I didn't finish doing your hair," Blaine whispered then turned to the mirror._

_Rachel waited for Blaine by the stairs. She already ate and made sure everything was in to the book bag and Blaine had still not come down._

"_Blaine, come on! Papa is already in the car. He's waiting for us" Rachel yelled. She tapped her foot impatiently. "What the heck is he doing?" she muttered to herself._

_Just then Blaine showed at the top of the stairs. His hair jelled perfectly in place, not a curl insight. He wore a green bowtie that complimented his shirt. Rachel gawked in surprise._

_When Blaine made it down the stairs Rachel was about to ask what he did, but she noticed how much more comfortable he was now so she bit her tongue._

_Blaine fixed his bowtie with a smile at Rachel. Rachel held out a banana._

"_Breakfast? We have to leave now." Blaine grimaced at yellow curved fruit._

"_No I can't eat. I'll probably throw up."_

_Rachel nodded linking her arm with Blaine's and walked out the door._

Rachel jumped at the vibration her cell phone gave off in her pocket. The memories faded to be looked at another time. She placed her mug that was still in her hand, back down onto the coffee table and grabbed the cell phone from her pocket. Kurt Hummel flashing across the screen.

"Hello," she answered wondering why he was even calling at this time a day. He usually goes to his dad's shop after school.

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Oh my god," Kurt voice was rushed and shaky. Rachel's heart quickened.

"Kurt what's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked.

"That jackass totally came on to me AGAIN!" Kurt panicked through the phone. Rachel was confused.

"Wait, what guy?"

"That guy from this morning. Um, what was his name? Blake or something." Rachel eye widened and she quietly swore. "Whatever, doesn't matter his name. He met me at my car and practically said he wanted to fuck me till I was bleeding! He even tried to make a move." Kurt yelled. Rachel stayed quiet listening to his story. "Oh, and by tired to make a move, I mean he slammed his hips into mine against my car! I've never felt so used I my life." Kurt's voice softened near the end of the sentence.

"He did what?" Rachel's voice was barely audible.

"Tried to get into my pants in the school parking lot," Kurt said and you could hear his eyes roll through the phone. "He didn't get too far though considering I slapped him in the face and kicked him in the balls. I've showered like five times and I can still feel his griminess on my body. Rachel was frozen.

"Rach? Are you there?"

"Oh… uh, yeah. Blaine did this? I'm going to have to talk to him." Rachel responded.

"What? Rachel, what the hell… why would you do that? You don't even know him! He could crush you to a million pieces." Kurt exclaimed. Rachel winced at his words. She didn't realize how dangerously close she came to ruining her cover. No one knew that she had a brother. She didn't want anyone to know anyway. She loved her brother but…

"Wait," Kurt came to realization. "This morning, how did you know that boys name was Blaine anyway? I heard that he was brand new today." _Shit,_ Rachel thought.

"Oh well, you see…" Rachel began but Kurt cut her off.

"Oh shit, my dad is home. I have to start dinner. Carole's going to be late tonight. This conversation isn't over. Ugh, I have to go take another shower too." Kurt groaned into the phone. "Bye Rach."

"Bye." Rachel said but Kurt had already hung up. She took a deep breath. "Oh my god, that was a close one."

She fell back onto the couch feeling calmness fill her, till she remembered that Blaine tried to get into the pants of her best friend. Anger boiled inside her. After this morning, the argument in the kitchen, the hallway during first period, he still had to the guts to go and try and do something. Rachel had enough as of right now.

First day of school and he's already trying and probably succeeding at fucking it up.

Rachel stormed up the stairs and stood in front of Blaine's bedroom door. Circle the Drain by Katy Perry flowed through the cracks of the wooden door.

Of course he would be playing Katy Perry, why wouldn't he be? Rachel will never understand how one so evil and rude listens to Katy Perry.

Rachel didn't knock she just barged through the door. She didn't care what he was doing. He could be naked and she wouldn't care because he needed to be talked to right now. Before Papa and Dada get home. She didn't need this to escalate to something it's not. Even though, this is pretty major considering its Rachel's best friend he is messing with.

Rachel found Blaine laying on his bed writing in a note book. The room was clean unlike his act and it was also bright. Blaine looked up at Rachel raising an eyebrow with a slightly pissed expression on his face.

"What the fuck Blaine?" Rachel emphasized every word. Blaine looked surprised at her outburst.

"Whoa Rachel, careful with the language. You wouldn't want to blow your perfect little angel act. You wouldn't want Papa and Daddy to see you like this and decided that they don't want you as their favorite anymore," Blaine commented while sitting up a little in his bed. Rachel's jaw dropped at Blaine's snarky comment.

She wasn't a favorite… was she? Blaine and her were loved equally…. Right?

"Fuck you," Rachel sneered.

"That's illegal, sis." Blaine said. "Besides, boobs are nasty. What are you doing in my room?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't already know."

Blaine pretended to think, "No. No. I don't think so."

"Oh is that so? Well I got a little phone call from a friend saying someone got a little forceful in the school parking lot," Rachel said pacing a bit in front of this bed.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked.

"Damn it Blaine!" Rachel screamed tired of his bullshit. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about." Blaine concentrated on the notebook in his lap.

"God damn Blaine. Kurt has been through so much." Rachel said. Blaine grip on his pencil tightened. "He's in the hallway in the morning for a reason. He's bullied every day for who he is. People hurt him, slurs thrown at his left and right, slushie facials. He has special permission to miss the first half of the first period every day just so he can't stay clear of all that shit. So he doesn't get beat up, again."

"And you don't think I haven't been through all that!" Blaine snapped.

"I didn't say that," Rachel started but Blaine interrupted.

"You practically did. I'm your brother! You treat him like he's something more, something special! I'm blood to you Rachel. I am the only family you have left."

"He's my best friend," Rachel defended. "And I won't tolerate my brother trying to get into his pants. He's fragile, Blaine. I can practically see his breaking point and I don't need you being the person who destroys him! So back off Kurt!" Rachel yelled storming out of the bedroom.

Blaine sat on his bed heated with anger. He didn't even know at what. Kurt, for telling Rachel or Rachel, for taking the side of someone not her family?

Blaine groaned frustrated. His mind wondered to Kurt and he looked down at his notebook reading what he had just written before Rachel stormed in.

"Shit," he swore out loud throwing the notebook across the room.

Kurt looked into the mirror. He stood shirtless examining his torso. Any bruises from his time before the special locker time has completely faded. He hasn't run into any trouble from those guys in a while, so his porcelain skin was clear from dark marks.

Well that was before this morning.

He twisted around to get a view of his back. A light purple mark was located on his lower back. Kurt cursed quietly; he hated how easily he bruised. He hated that Blaine did this to him. He didn't need this.

Kurt looked over his back again before facing the mirror fully. He was determined to not let Blaine do this again. He would do whatever it takes to do this.

_Bitch Kurt, full force. Blaine has nothing on me._

**Author's end note:**

**So, what'd you think?**

__**To my reviewers:  
><strong>_  
><em>**Fightsilence: as showed in this chapter, yes Santana is very much protective over Kurt.  
><strong> 

**ToniCrosby: I haven't either! So I thought it'd be cool to write one.**

**KjAnDcooL: hello there! Omg thank you so much. That is the awesomeness thing so has said to me. Thank you thank you!  
><strong> 

**Sister momo: poor kurttt. Haha.. thank you.**

**elmopie: thank you!**

**TragedyAddict: I love listening to people suggestions. I'm trying to write to entertain people, not just myself. So I like to hear what other may want to happen. Of course I have a set plan for the story, but if I like someone suggestion and think I can out it in, I will gladly try and do that. I believe I have read Don't Ever Look Back, I have read Reform Exchange. But I don't know the Smiling When We're Close To Tears. Do you know where I can find those? I'd love to read those. Thank you! Should be interesting..**

**Alright then, My Love's next chapter is like half written, to those who read it.**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	5. Storm : Chapter Five

**Author's note:**

**My apologies for this being ridiculously late. I have had state testing for the last week and a half. And all my classes are shorter. I write better at school, I think. So that's when I write and if all my classes are shorter, it give me no time for writing. Crazy insane. **

**I's want you all to know that I am going to Florida from March 23****rd**** to the 30****th****. I will try to update this again before I leave but no promises. (I also have to update My Love) If I don't then there will be an update shortly after. I'm so excited, it will be my first time on a plan and that far away from my home! **

**But anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***WARNING LANGUAGE***

Chapter 5 : Storm

Confused. That is how Kurt felt. He didn't see Blaine at all yesterday. It was like he vanished. But he was at school yesterday because he was called down to the office.

Kurt was ecstatic that Blaine had left him alone yesterday. Trust, he was. But he was confused as ever to why he had left him alone. Well maybe he learned his lesson when I kicked him in the balls the day before. Serves him right. No one messes with a Hummel, especially this one.

Kurt held his head a tab bit higher as he walked down the hall.

"Yo Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Mercedes asked nudging him in the shoulder.

"Oh um, yeah, totally," Kurt said quickly trying to remember what she was saying but making it look like he did.

"You have no clue what I was even talking about, do ya?" Mercedes gave Kurt a glare. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but he honestly couldn't remember anything.

"Ah, no. No I don't. Sorry."

"Come on, Kurt. What are you thinking about that is so important that you're not paying attention to me?" Mercedes laughed a bit. "But no, seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's nothing," Kurt said waving her off. He froze spotting Santana laughing her 'are you fucking kidding me' laugh at something the boy she was talking to.

_I've seen that boy before, _Kurt thought. _Who is it?_

The boys back was towards him. Not letting Kurt get a view of his face.

_Who was that? Probably just the guy she met in detention._

"Come on Kurt. We'll be late for English," Mercedes said pulling Kurt into the class room but not before seeing that the boy Santana was talking to was Blaine.

_What the… _ Kurt mouthed. _How does she even know Blaine? _Kurt walked into class dazed and confused.

"Guys! Guys!" Rachel ran into the choir room screaming.

"Damn, Berry why don't you shut your trap! You are so annoying." Santana rolled her eyes plopping down next to Brittany.

"Well Santana, if you stopped complaining and talking I'd be able to tell you my magnificent song ideas. Instead of those country songs Mr. Schue wants us to sing. You are always just interrupting. It is so rude."

"Maybe you should stop talking and no one will have to interrupt you," Santana commented.

"I'll have you know that…"

"Rachel. Santana. Quit it!" Finn interrupted.

"Finn you just interrupted me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh goodie, Finn do you think you could put a muzzle on your yapping dog over here?" Santana questioned.

Rachel gasped eyes glaring at her. The glee club stood watching as the bickering between the three continued on. Some watched to see if a physical fight broke out while the others went back to doing their own thing.

"Rachel. Santana. Finn. Stop arguing. I don't care what it is about. Just stop." Mr. Schue came in holding a stack full of papers. Rachel folded her arms across her chest and walked over to an empty seat sitting down in a huff. Finn followed sitting behind her.

"Where is Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked scanning the room.

"He's talking to Mrs. Tenner about a project that he's doing," Mercedes spoke up. "Mr. Schue, please tell me those aren't terrible songs written on those papers you have there."

The teacher shook his head, "Of course not. I wouldn't pick terrible songs."

A few of the kids laughed at his remark.

"Oh Rachel, before I forget your brother is in Figgins office. He wants you to go down there and see if you can help." Mr. Schue remembered as he wrote on the white board. Rachel froze.

_Shit._

Rachel sighed getting up.

"Wait, Berry has a brother?" Puck finally putting the pieces together. Santana perked up as the conversation turned into something interesting.

"Yeah, you didn't tell them Rachel?" Mr. Schue looked at her confused. Rachel nodded at him.

"Dude that's not something you keep from us," Puck complaining.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's- uh- his name is Blaine." Rachel answered quietly.

"Blaine Berry? That's so fruity," Puck laughed punching Sam's shoulder.

"Blaine Berry, that's my favorite fruit!" Brittany commented. Rachel gave her a look noticing Santana eyes wide in curiosity.

"No actually, Blaine Anderson," Rachel corrected. "And watch what you say Noah! He actually goes that way."

"Whoa, He's like Kurt?" Puck asked.

"Anderson? Why Anderson?" Tina pondered out loud.

Rachel opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her mind was filling with the memory from that day. The day he demanded to change his name from Berry back to their original name of Anderson. The words ran through Rachel's head every day since that day in late seventh grade. She'll never forget how he looked that day or the way he spoke with so much anger in his voice.

The words, _I'm done! I'm not a fucking faggot. I want my name to be Anderson again!_

His name was changed back to Anderson by the end of that week.

"You'll have to ask him," Rachel responded. It was the best answer considering she didn't even know the reason he came home screaming those words. _What provoked him?_

"They should totally hook up! Kurt is so uptight sometimes." Puck concluded getting a gagging noise from Finn.

"No. No. No! Blaine . . . my brother . .. He's an asshole," Rachel tripped over her words.

"Rachel, language. Please go the office. They are waiting for you." Mr. Schue said pushing her out the door.

Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Shit, now the whole glee club knows. Kurt just can't. Not yet._

"Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel yelled running down the hall. The final bell had rung and there was no glee today after school so she had to catch him before he left the school grounds. Kurt looked behind him spotting Rachel and stopping.

"What's up Rach?" Kurt asked nervous gripping his bag strap. He didn't like being at school when he doesn't have too.

"My…" she let out a breath. "...My…" Clearly out of breath, she held up a finger in a 'one moment please' kind of way. Kurt nodded in acknowledgment then looked around the hall. Very few people still remained in the hallways of the school but no one too threatening stood near so his body relaxed.

"Oh my god, I need to go to the gym." Rachel exhaled. "I ran from all the way across the school trying to catch you before you left."

Kurt looked at her puzzled," You could have just called me. I would have answered."

"You know I didn't think of that," a dumbfounded expression was now found on her face.

_Sometimes I think Finn's stupidity rubs off on her, _Kurt thought.

"But whatever, it doesn't matter anymore because I'm here and you're here now. I can just say what I have to say right now. The past is the past, all that matter is here and now…"

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupted.

"What?" She looked at him questionably.

"What were you going to tell me that was so important that you ran across the whole school?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah!"

_Yep, Finn defiantly rubs off on her, _Kurt rolled his eyes.

"My dads told me this morning that they have a surprise but they won't tell me what it is and they want you to be there because your apart of it." Rachel's face showed that she was thinking of a plan.

"A surprise?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded. "That includes me?"

"Yes. They were wondering if you were able to come after school today. Actually that's right now because school just ended." Rachel commented.

_What could it be? My father gave me off tonight; he must be included in some way. I was planning on taking a long bath and go to bed early tonight. _Kurt thought hesitating.

"Oh come on Kurt. A surprise for the both of us! You can't just leave that hanging out in the open. We must know!" Rachel grabbed on to this arm begging. Kurt shook her off.

"Alright. Alright." He agreed. Rachel squealed throwing her arms around Kurt hugging him tightly.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what it could be! My mind is running through so many things that can't even be logical! Do you have any idea?" Rachel asked Kurt her arms still wrapped around his body. Kurt laughed.

"I don't know, Rach. But you are wrinkling my Arami."

Rachel let go immediately letting out a laugh, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said and strengthened is shirt. "So I'll meet you at your house?

Rachel nodded excitedly a smile wide on her face, "Right of course. I still have to get my things from my locker. If I'm not their when you get to my house my fathers should be there. They will let you in."

Rachel gave genuine smile before running off back in the direction that she came. Kurt chuckled watching her scurry down the hall.

Blaine took a drag from his cigarette. He sat outside on the football field bleachers with his jacket open. It was February but the weather was oddly warm, above the normal temperature for the middle of February. Blaine let the smoke empty from his lungs slowly in the crisp air. He thought over the day. He actually went to to all his classes, well, all except the first two. That's when he was caught skipping and sent to the office. Thus causing Rachel to be called down as well.

_Why was Rachel needed to be involved? Who the fuck knows? Rachel isn't the boss of me; she's not even older than me. I'm two minutes older. _Blaine scoffed. _She didn't help the situation much, either._

Blaine took another drag on his cigarette trying to shake the annoyance that he felt for his sister. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and dug his foot into it putting it out. Then jammed his hands into the jacket pocket.

"Yo Anderson," a voice called out. Blaine looked up spotting Santana walking from across the field.

"Santana," Blaine said in a clear emotionless voice. She plopped down next to him and held out her hand. Blaine rolled his eyes before digging inside his jacket. He handed her a new cigarette. Santana brought it to her lips as Blaine lite the lighter. She took a drag, inhaling and then exhaling.

"So I heard you're related to one Ms. Rachel Berry." She questioned. Blaine groaned. He didn't really wasn't to be associated with his sister.

"Yes, unfortunately so. She's my twin."

"Twin?" you guys look nothing alike. Well except the fact that you are both short." Santana exclaimed. "How could you be related to something so annoying?"

"I ask myself that every day." _Well something along those lines, _Blaine added in his head. Silence followed his words.

Usually Santana can't shut up, always talking shit about something, about someone, anything. But today she was quiet, smoking away at her cigarette.

"Santana," Blaine asked, but she didn't answer. "Santana." Blaine asked again leaning over poking her slightly in the shoulder.

"Huh?" she responded coming back from being lost in her brain. She looked over at Blaine questionably.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine requested. Santana looked at him before nodding slightly and turning to look in front of her taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Why don't you just come out?" Santana froze at the words that left Blaine's mouth. Blaine instantly knew that he asked the wrong thing.

"I mean you are so comfortable and confident with your straight self. What is holding you back? You don't have to answer me, I was just curious," Blaine added quickly. Santana flicked the cigarette off to the side.

"I- um, you see," Santana stopped mid-sentence obviously not completely sure how to go about this.

Blaine stayed quiet, not moving, he knew what he did was wrong. He didn't need to make it worse.

"I see the way they treat, Kurt…" Santana whispered. Blaine almost missed what she said. _Kurt? What is she talking about?_ Blaine opened his mouth to asked, but quickly closed it waiting to see if she was going to go on.

"They- They… He's really strong, Blaine. I don't know where he gets it from, but he has it. I'm so jealous of him too," she said. "They push him into lockers, throw him in to dumpsters, slushie him, call him names. You name it, it happens to him." Blaine cringed at some memoires that flooded his mind, but he quickly pushed them away.

"And he just gets up, brushes the dirt away and keeps on going! And it makes me so mad!" Santana's voice began to rise.

Blaine sat froze afraid of what she may do or what she will say."

"Because I know, there's no way I'll be able to walk these halls with them knowing who and what I am. I can't stand proud. I wouldn't be able to pick myself up of the ground from being squashed like a bug. I'm afraid and its – it's not," tears clouded Santana's eyes. "It's not fair."

Santana stood up and began walking away. Blaine stared after her debating on if he should follow her in case she tried to something stupid, but he couldn't seem to move. Her words lingered in the air.

_He's strong_.

_I'm jealous._

_Not fair._

Blaine pulled his jacket tight around him. He was suddenly chilled to the bone. Shivering. Blaine could say he didn't know why it had this effect on him, but of course he knew. His mind filled with memories each one coming at full force. He squeezed his eyes close pressing his palms to his temples.

A headache.

He hasn't gotten one like this in a long time, but this is how they come. They always did this. The memories pressing on his brain. His head suddenly overcrowded with no space to breath. Blaine groaned and stood up he kicked the ground.

He needs to get home. He needs to go away.

Every step he took a shot of pain jolting through his brain. He felt dizzy and disoriented.

It took at least twenty minutes to walk from the football field in the back of the school to the halls of the school, usually a five minute trip. The halls lay empty and quiet but Blaine head was screaming through the silence.

He hoped Rachel was still here. He really didn't feel like walking home again like he did the last couple of days. The pounding in his head began to have momentum, pounding simultaneously to an annoying beat. Blaine prayed no one turned down this hall or would be in any hall the he happened to walk down. The sound of their footsteps would clearly aggravate his head more.

Blaine was about to stumble gracefully around the corner to leave the school through the front door when a sounded stopped him in his tracks. A muffled scream?

"Would you shut it!" a deep voice sneered. "Just because it's after school doesn't mean there aren't people here."

Blaine gripped the wall in support. The pounding in his head becoming distant as his ears reach around the corner to hear what was being said. But they were either talking to quiet or the low pounding in his head was blocking out any sound. A loud thud echoed throughout the empty halls followed by a soft whimper in pain. Blaine swallowed at the sound and slowly inched to the corner having only is head appear. He spotted Kurt crumpled to the ground and a large boy towering over him.

"I and the guys…"

"The guys and I," Kurt corrected.

"SHUT UP! I didn't ask for a grammar lesson," the boy yelled pushing Kurt back to the ground after he tried to get up. "Anyway, the guys and I have concluded on giving you a daily beating. Sound good?"

"Oh just peachy, I look forward to it," Kurt muttered sitting up on his knees hand on his head.

"Aren't you in such a position, I bet your head is just screaming to suck me off."

Kurt scoffed in disgust at his words. Blaine froze at the boy's words, anger over powering him. He stormed in to the hall.

"You'd seem to enjoy that, considering you brought it up. So what do you think you're doing picking on him, when you seem to be the same exact way?" Blaine asked hands clenched at his sides.

The boy turned and looked at Blaine puzzled, "I'm not a fag. Who the fuck are you?"

Blaine laughed, "The worse faggot in your worst nightmare. You better get the fuck out of here if you want to live, asshole."

The boy stared at him confused. Blaine's anger boiled inside him. He wanted to punch this guy so bad. But he knew if he did one hit that the boy would probably end up like the last guy.

"Wow, Hummel didn't know you had princess boyfriend," the boy commented with a laugh.

"He's not boyfriend asshole," Kurt sneered, now standing completely on his feet but bent over a little holding his side in pain.

"Right. Right. Sure. Enjoy your fuck buddy then. He'll leave you soon enough, after he realizes you're a waste of air." The boy said and began walking away. "Remember what I told you Hummel, see you tomorrow."

Kurt stared at Blaine watching him stand there, fist clenched and eyes closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt demanded. Blaine stood frozen in place. Kurt watched him confused. Blaine relaxed his fist though they stayed in fist form. His eyes fluttered opened showing his bright honey eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" Kurt asked annoyed. Blaine cocky smile appeared on his face as he processed Kurt's question.

"Just trying to protect you, babe." Blaine spoke with a slight edge in voice.

Kurt scoffed in disgust; he seemed to being this a lot lately.

"I don't need you god damn protection. I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Clearly, you were kicking his ass so nicely with your face planted in the school floor." Blaine retorted.

"I could have handled that myself!" Kurt voice was rising.

Blaine shook his head, "Sure looked like it." Kurt's hand slapped across Blaine's face.

"I don't need your _fucking_ protection!" Kurt screamed in his face. They stood inches from each other. Blaine's face was stone, showing no emotion.

"Fine. You don't need help. Then don't go crying to anyone when you are laying on the floor, blood gushing from your body, dying." Blaine commented.

Kurt took a step back letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. He stared at Blaine blankly.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _Kurt thought. He shook his head, turned to pick up his bag from the ground. Kurt tried to ignore Blaine presence but he could fell those honey eyes burning into his back.

"Why do you even care? All you want to do is get into my pants." Kurt snapped.

"Who said I care?" Blaine struggled with his words. Clearing his throat he added, "I just want my boy un-bruised and not dead. Although, stress relieving you will be so much fun."

Kurt rolled his eye, "I'm not your boy, dick head. No one _owns _me."

Kurt shoved Blaine out of the way and proceed down the hall to the front door.

"One day babe," Blaine said.

"Only in your dreams," Kurt shot back without turning around."

"Oh you're in my dreams, babe. You are _such _a screamer! The way you arch your back pressing against me, accenting every moan and scream. Wow, I'm getting turned on just thinking about it." Blaine fantasized.

Kurt froze, "Seriously, what is your problem?"

"Constant turn on from your body?" Blaine offered.

Kurt turned glaring at him.

"Do you have any respect?" he asked.

"I have respect for body to enjoy mine," Blaine smirked.

"Ugh, you're a pig. Fuck off." Kurt shot at him.

"I'd rather fuck you, sweetcakes," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt ignored the comment walking out the door of the school into the parking lot.

Kurt pulled into Rachel's driveway behind her car. He had cooled down a little from his encounter with Blaine. He was still mad but that was deep down he could easily cover that with e smile. Rachel's to conceited with herself that she won't notice.

He climbed out of his car, locked it and walked to the front door. Rachel threw the door open before Kurt even had the chance to raise his hand to the door.

"Where have you been?" Rachel exclaimed.

"School?"

"But you left before me?" she questioned.

"I ran into trouble . . . with my car. Can I come in?" Kurt spoke uncaring.

Rachel nodded moving so Kurt should enter. She watched him skeptically.

Kurt sighed taking off his jacked and sitting on the couch when he entered the living room.

"My fathers have been waiting, not telling me a single thing. Not even a clue!" Rachel complained sitting down next to him. Kurt just nodded pretending that he was listening. "You okay, Kurt?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Kurt returned.

"Ahh Kurt you're here. Good," one of her father's spoke as they both entered the room.

"Now we have some amazing things to discuss with you. Rachel, where is your brother?" Rachel froze and so did Kurt.

"Brother? Rachel you have a brother? Who is he?" Kurt asked anxiously. The front door slammed closed.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Rachel, you need to stop leaving me at school!" a voice yelled from the front door. Kurt looked over at Rachel eyes wide.

**Author's end note:**

**Uh oh. This can't be good. Haha**

**To my reviewers:**

**Jay Li Matsuda: I try! I really do! I feel bad for Blaine too, I wish I could just hug him. he might not like that much tho haha.**

**Summermissmoo: I don't really feel sorry for Kurt either, but I guess that's because I know what's happening and people backgrounds.**

**TragedyAddict: Thank you! These are all very good guesses, but of course I can't share anything of what's going to happen. haha. There will be a whole lot of Kurt and Blaine fighting coming up. Just wait it's going to be good.**

**Sister momo: so many possibilities of why he's bad. :] thank you!**

**Anderberry-fan: thank you! isn't he ;]**

**Elmopie: blaine blaine blaine. *shakes head* :]**

**Neci123: aww thank you so much! :D**


	6. Storm : Chapter Six

**Author's note:**

**OMG I am soooooo sorry this too so long to update. I really am! I couldn't write in Florida, and then when I got back to school I had so much make up work. And then I had some writers block. And it was just terrible. I have about 35 more days of school left. So final are in like a month. And who the hell knows what the teachers will give me to do. Just please don't give up on me!**

**Omg, glee. Omgomgomg. Puck! Rachel! Kurt and Blaine were adorable, as always. BLAINE WENT AND WATCHD KURT AUDITION LDGNKLFNLKNGV. EEPP. Omg the hold, oh god no, no more candles hahaha. And that outfit Blaine was wearing during school's out, haha, can you say WHERES WALDO? Haha.. and and and and, Blaine during the study session ahahha. Kurt's song was amazinggggg! He did so good. *proud*lk Im so excited for nexts weeks ep! PROMMMMMM PRAY CIRCLE FOR BLAINE AND KURT ASKING ONE ANOTHER TO PROM SCENE! So uhh, yeah… this may be the first time that ive updated on a glee night… haha. Ahhhhh what were your thoughts?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :]**

Chapter 6 : Storm

Blaine made his way to the living room where everyone was sitting. Well Rachel and Kurt were sitting. The parents were standing patiently waiting for Blaine's entrance. Blaine looked around at all the faces in the room, his mouth slightly gasping as he saw Kurt. His golden eyes lingered on Kurt for he was gawking at Blaine with a face full of confusion.

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaine asked confused why all of these people happened to be in the same room. He dropped his bag to the ground throwing his hands up in the air. "If this is an intervention, then I'm turning my ass around and leaving. Don't expect me to come back either." Rachel scoffed at him rolling her eyes.

"No, Blaine this is not an intervention," Jeffery settled.

"Might as well make it one," Rachel muttered crossing her arms and looked out the window as if something suddenly interesting was happening out there.

"Rachel," Nathan said sternly. He didn't need an unnecessary fight to break out right now. "Blaine, please, just, sit down. We need to talk about something to all of you. Just please don't . . ." Nathan didn't finish his sentence however his eyes did.

Blaine eyed the room skeptically again, before he went and sat down on the piano bench. His eyes then fell back to Kurt and no matter how much he didn't want to look at the boy, his eyes didn't move away from the boy's face. Kurt sat with perfect posture, his hand fiddling around in his lap. His head was turned down eyes glued to his hands. Blaine began to wonder what he was thinking, what ran through his hazelnut hair covered head, but quickly pushed it aside as his father began to talk.

"We are going on a trip," Jeffery broke the silence. Kurt's head shot up, his porcelain face more confused looking then before. Blaine didn't seem too interested in what his father was saying thought, he eyes and mind were on Kurt.

"What?" Rachel gasped excitedly.

"A trip," Nathan repeated.

"To where?" Rachel bounced in her seat.

"Connecticut."

Rachel's face dropped, "Connecticut? Who? What? But….why?"

"Well we have some relatives up there that we haven't seen in a while and we decided to take a trip up there." Jeffery stated. The room was silent for a few seconds before Kurt decided to speak up.

"No disrespect, Mr. Berry's, but if this is a family thing, then why am I here? And also, I don't know what my father will…"

"We've talked to your father about this already and he is perfectly okay about it," Nathan interrupted. "And we'd love to have you come along. You are like family to us. Besides we plan to spend half the trip taking a train from New Haven to New York." Rachel squealed.

"New York!" she was flabbergasted. "Oh my god Kurt!"

"Oh wow, Mr. Berry's I can't accept that!" Kurt commented. Rachel turned to look at him incredulously.

"Nope, too late, you're coming Kurt," Jeffery smiled at him giving a slight chuckle.

"I don't. . . I don't know what to say…" Kurt tripped over is words. "When? When are. . We . . . going?"

"February vacation. Next week." Jeffery clarified.

"Fantastic! I get the whole house to myself on vacation," Blaine cheered to himself.

"No Blaine," Nathan sighed tiredly. "You are coming on this trip, too" Blaine's face fell into a grimly glare and Rachel let out a high pitched 'What?' Jeffery turned to glare at her. "Yes Rachel, Blaine is coming along for the trip as well."

"And Blaine is going to be on his best behavior while we are in Connecticut and won't cause us any trouble, right?" Jeffery alluded.

Blaine folded his arms over his chest, "I'm wounded that you would think such a thing. Think so low of me."

"Blaine . . ." Jeffery said sternly.

"I'm not going. There is no way I'm going, this is bullshit. I don't want to prance around New York like I belong there. And I definitely don't want to go to no Connecticut. Besides I heard that there motto is 'We Suck Connecticut'" Blaine argued. "Wait, if they do that . . . oh count me in! I could go for a nice. . ."

"Blaine!" Jeffery yelled. Rachel grimaced and Kurt's eyes were wide in horror.

"Rachel, Kurt, you are dismissed from this family meeting. Rachel take Kurt up to your room, we need to have a little conversation with Blaine," Nathan sighed his hand on his temple and eyes shut slightly. Rachel nodded, stood and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him out of the room.

Kurt was trying to listen to Mr. Berry's and Blaine's conversation but all he heard before Rachel slammed her door closed was: "Blaine, sit your ass down!" by Jeffery and then followed with "Ooo feisty, Jeff you should take that to the bedroom and give Nate some loving, you guys look stressed."

Rachel flung herself on to the bed so that she was on her knees bouncing excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

"I can't believe this Kurt!" she squealed. Kurt shook his head sitting down at Rachel's desk. A mirror stood in place and he stared into it, at his reflection intensely. He couldn't believe it either. Any of it. He couldn't believe he was going to New York. He couldn't believe his father was going to let him. He couldn't believe his dad knew about this and didn't tell him. He couldn't believe Rachel and Blaine were related. And he couldn't believe that Rachel didn't tell him! They've been friends for a while and they tell each other things all the time. And there is no possible way that you just leave out information that you have a brother!

"Ahhh its New York! Oh my god!" Rachel was way too excited about this. "We have to see a play! On Broadway! And go to the shopping and see everything!" Kurt mentally agreed with what they should do. Rachel stopped bouncing and her face fell as she looked at Kurt through the mirror. "What's wrong, Kurt?" Kurt looked up at her in the mirror._ Is she stupid?_

"You have a brother, Rachel!" Kurt stood up to face her. "A brother!" Rachel opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not sure what to say. "And not just any Brother…" Kurt continued. "Blaine is your brother, Rachel. Blaine! He tried to rape me. Twice!"

"No he didn't try and rape you, just cop a feel." Rachel said quietly.

"Does it matter? He sexually harassed me!" Kurt yelled at Rachel's stupidity. "And today he defended me, almost beat up Karofsky, and scares him off and then thinks that I'll get with him!"

"Karofsky is bothering you again?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

"Does it matter, Rachel?" Kurt exclaimed. "Care to share how the fuck Blaine is your brother? Was it blood related or just by adoption?"

"He's my twin," Rachel answered almost not audible.

"You're what?" Kurt asked face like stone.

"My twin," Rachel's eye were cast downward. Kurt starred at her in disbelief, 'what' he mouthed.

"Your twin?" he asked. Rachel nodded slowly. "How could you keep something like that from me? Your best friend, Rachel. Friends tell each other everything and you kept that tiny piece of information," Kurt threw his hands up in air. "And that day in the hall, you acted like you didn't even know him! Why?" Rachel remained silent causing Kurt to sigh defeated. He sat down on the bed. "Rachel, look, I'm not mad… Okay, I am a little, but it's just… why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"He's not someone I like to show off," Rachel commented. Kurt looked at her seriously. Of course he had an idea of why, but he needed to know her reasoning. "He's rude and arrogant. And, and, do you think that I would want to show off a brother that is nothing like me? Someone who's been kicked out of so many schools or somebody who's beaten up so many people for who knows what. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean that I wish to tell everyone. The only reason that this is happening right now because he was kicked out of Dalton and sent to McKinley! I love him, I really do but he just. . . I don't know!" Rachel's face was scrunched up in thought and Kurt suddenly found interest in a loose string on Rachel's bed spread.

"He never used to be this way," Rachel whispered. "He was something amazing once." Kurt could hear the tears in her voice now.

"He used to be this perfect little brother. We used to do everything together: play, sing, dance, cook, and bake... everything. He used to do my hair before school and used to go shopping together. He even used to wear a bowtie every day!" Kurt could hardly believe what she was saying. _This boy, that tried to get with me, used to wear bowties? Is that even possible? The boy who wears worn jeans and this jacket thing, used to wear bowties?_

Rachel let out a sob, breaking Kurt from his train of thought. Kurt looked at her watching the tears fall from her face. He crawled over to her on the bed and pulled her into a comforting hug. She snuggled up into his chest crying in his shirt. Kurt pushed away the thought that her tears would ruin his shirt. He is kind of the reason that she is crying, it's only fair. He didn't know what to say. What do you say?

"Then one day everything changed. I came home one day in middle school, thinking that he probably went home sick because he wasn't feeling to well when we let that morning. I walked into the kitchen and he was sitting at the table with a black eye and a swollen cut lip. He didn't talk to me. He wouldn't." Rachel muttered. "My parents told me later that night that he got into a fight and was expelled from school. We've never been separated before so I asked to switch school with him. And they told me I couldn't; that they thought this was a good idea to be apart. I never forgave them for that and he was never the same after that. I don't know what happened that day. He never told me. I try and help him in any way possible, but he doesn't . . . he just. . . What did I do wrong Kurt? What did I do wrong?" Rachel cried heavily now. Kurt ran a hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"Nothing Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong. That is all him," was the only thing Kurt could figure out to say.

Rachel didn't cry for much longer after that, she actually just fell asleep. Kurt put her to bed and when he ventured downstairs to leave the house he found Jeffery and Nathan whispering at the kitchen table. Kurt bid them a farewell and a thank you and went home.

His father sat snuggled up next to Carole when Kurt got home. They were watching some movie, but Kurt didn't care to see which one. He sat down in his father chair bringing his knees up to his chest and kept his eye strained on his father. It was a good five minutes later before his father picked up the remote and paused the TV.

"Okay, looks like Kurt would like to speak with us," Burt whispered to Carole.

"Good evening, Kurt," Carole smiled happily to see him.

"Hello Carole," Kurt responded with the same smile.

"What's on your mind?" Burt asked.

"A trip? Really, dad? I can't afford to do this. And the Berry's said that you took care of everything already. We don't have money to do this. Honestly…"

"Kurt, don't worry about it," Burt interrupted. "It's New York and I know you've always wanted to go there. So why not go with Rachel, you friend. It will double the experience."

"But dad, the money…" Kurt started to argue.

"No. No. everything is already paid for. You deserve it Kurt. You work hard. You need a vacation."

"So do you…"

"Yeah and I'll get mine later," Burt sighed. "Listen Kurt, I know you want to go there for college, so I want you to view it. Experience it. I want you to make sure that that's where you want to go. That it's right for you." Kurt remained silent trying to think of something to say in return.

"Sweetheart, your father has always done what's best for you, right?" Carole asked. Kurt wanted to laugh, _of course he has!_Kurt just nodded in response, staring at the carpet. "Well that's what he trying to do here. He wants you to make sure that that is what you want so he can make sure that that is what is best for you. Understand?" Carole always makes sense.

"Yes," Kurt agreed nodding again.

"Go start packing, Kiddo. And don't over pack. You don't need three bags. Every extra bag is more money, remember?" Burt commented. Kurt let out a fake laugh. He stood up, kissed his dad and Carole's on the cheek and began heading out of the room.

"Hey Kurt?" his father spoke.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt turned back to face him.

"Erase that guilt from your mind. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Kurt gave him a small smile before bolting up the stairs to his room, outfit ideas already running though his head.

The next day at school Santana joined Kurt at his locker after the second to last period of the day. She fell against the lockers next to Kurt's with a dramatic sigh.

"Good afternoon, Satan," Kurt said nonchalantly as he emptied his bag of the unnecessary things that he didn't need for glee.

"Teen gay," Santana said with a flick of the wrist and being filing her nails.

"For what do I owe this pleasure of being in this hallway with you," Kurt commented emotionless. He still wasn't sure of what Santana's deal was with Blaine. He wanted to know. He wanted to tell her what Blaine has tried to do. But he really didn't need Santana going all Lima heights on his ass. Nor did Kurt feel like bring up the subject.

"Didn't feel like heading to glee just yet. Saw you in the hall and figured you want someone to walk with," Santana answered with a shrug.

"If you keep filing your nails you will have nothing left," Kurt pulled the filer from her hands and threw it into his locker.

"Whoa," Santana threw her hands up in defense. "What crawled up your bed and died? Oh wait! Nothing!" Kurt rolled his eyes at her and continued to empty his bag and organizing the books as he went.

"Hey," Santana's voice was calm now. She placed a hand on his arm to get his attentions. Kurt stopped what he was doing and glanced at her slightly. "Are you okay? People aren't picking on you anymore, right? I practically kicked all their asses. They shouldn't touch you anymore." A smirk grew on her face as she thought of her accomplishment. Kurt hesitated as he thought of the threats he got yesterday and how he had to run from those stupid Neanderthals this morning. Then is mind when to…

"LOPEZ!" Kurt cringed at that voice. He turned his head a little more to look past Santana. _Blaine. _He stood at the end of the hall with his eyes on Kurt. Kurt grimaced and turned back to his locker.

"What Anderson?" Santana yelled annoyed to have her conversation interrupted. _Anderson? He's lying just like his sister? _Kurt looked back over to Blaine, watching him as he pointed at Santana then to himself, then patted his pocked and finished with pretending to smoke a cigarette. Santana smirked and raised a finger in the air. Blaine nodded and turned the corner to leave. Kurt walked as he left, confused, once again, about this boy. Santana turned her attention back to Kurt.

"Berry's brother is a god!" she practically moaned. _You mean pervert?_

"Wait, how do you know that Rachel has a brother?" Kurt asked curious.

"She mentioned it in glee yesterday. No actually, Mr. Schue mentioned it." Santana told him.

"What? When? Where was I?"

"I don't know, with a teacher?" Kurt was confused, everyone in glee knew before him? _Well that's unfair._ "Did Berry not tell you?" Santana seemed curious.

"I found out last night. When he walked through her front door," Kurt muttered still slightly annoyed at the thought.

"Ooo, what a bitch!" Santana commented with a laugh. Kurt didn't have a response. He closed his locker and turned.

"Glee?" he spoke and began to walk. Santana followed at his side. "What's up with you and Blaine? And why do you call him Anderson, he's a Berry?" Kurt asked making sure it sounded like he didn't care. Because, well, he didn't, right?

"No, he doesn't go by Berry. Anderson apparently is his real name. He provides me with smokes. He's the one from detention, remember? I told you like three days again. Why do you think he's cute?" Santana nudged him. "I think he's totally fuckable."

"Eww, Santana, hell no. That's… That's… no." Kurt wanted to slap some sense into her.

"Come on, Kurt! You can't die a virgin, that'd be terrible! What if you died tomorrow, un-experiencing things in the world? How tragic…" Santana complained. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Santana… Just no… he's… ugh. I can't stand how he walks around here like he owns the place!" Kurt shook his head in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked confused.

"Never mind," Kurt muttered walking into the choir room. He stopped when he noticed that Santana wasn't following. Kurt looked back at her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope," she remarked. "Going to get a smoke. Shh, don't tell Berry." Kurt looked at her disgusted. Not because she was going for a smoke, but for the fact that she was going to 'hang' with _Blaine. _Kurt turned on the heel of his foot and went to sit next to Tina.

"Alright class!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands when he walked into the class as the bell rang. "I know you guys aren't thrilled about country music so I have a few songs that might change…"

"Actually Mr. Schue, I have a song." Puck spoke up from the back of the room. He stood making his way to the center of the choir room.

"Alright Puck, go ahead," Mr. Schue granted permission.

"I heard this song the other day," Puck told the class.

"_I work down at the Pizza Pit__  
><em>_And I drive an old Hyundai__  
><em>_I still live with my mom and dad__  
><em>_I'm 5 foot 3 and overweight__  
><em>_I'm a sci-fi fanatic__  
><em>_A mild asthmatic__  
><em>_And I've never been to second base__  
><em>_But there's whole 'nother me__  
><em>_That you need to see__  
><em>_Go checkout MySpace."_

The classed began to clap to the beat. A few of the danced in their seats.  
><em><br>__"'Cause online I'm out in Hollywood__  
><em>_I'm 6 foot 5 and I look damn good__  
><em>_I drive a Maserati__  
><em>_I'm a black-belt in karate__  
><em>_And I love a good glass of wine__  
><em>_It turns girls on that I'm mysterious__  
><em>_I tell them I don't want nothing serious__  
><em>_'Cause even on a slow day__  
><em>_I could have a three way__  
><em>_Chat with two women at one time__  
><em>_I'm so much cooler online__  
><em>_So much cooler online___

_When I get home I kiss my mom__  
><em>_And she fixes me a snack__  
><em>_And I head down to my basement bedroom__  
><em>_And fire up my mac__  
><em>_In real life the only time I've ever even been to L.A__  
><em>_Is when I got the chance with the marching band__  
><em>_To play tuba in the Rose Parade___

_Online I live in Malibu__  
><em>_I pose for Calvin Klein, I've been in GQ__  
><em>_I'm single and I'm rich__  
><em>_And I've got a set of six pack abs that would blow your mind__  
><em>_It turns girls on that I'm mysterious__  
><em>_I tell them I don't want nothing serious__  
><em>_'Cause even on a slow day__  
><em>_I could have a three way__  
><em>_Chat with two women at one time__  
><em>_I'm so much cooler online__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm cooler online ___

_When you got my kind of stats__  
><em>_It's hard to get a date__  
><em>_Let alone a real girlfriend__  
><em>_But I grow another foot and I lose a bunch of weight__  
><em>_Every time I login___

_Online__  
><em>_I'm out in Hollywood__  
><em>_I'm 6 foot 5 and I look damn good__  
><em>_Even on a slow day__  
><em>_I could have a three way__  
><em>_Chat with two women at one time__  
><em>_I'm so much cooler online__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm cooler online__  
><em>_I'm so much cooler online__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm cooler online___

_Yeah, I'm cooler online___

_Yeah, I'll see ya online.."_

The glee club clapped and laughed as the song ended. Everyone was in such a better mood now.

"That's fantastic Puck," Mr. Schue said giving him a pat on the back. "Now the song has a great lesson to go with it." The class groaned. "People online may not always seem to be who they are…" Mr. Schue began.

"Oh, Mr. Schue stop your yapping," Santana said prancing into the room. Kurt watched her confused, what she supposed to be with _Blaine._

"Santana, nice of you to join us. Where have you been?" Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow and Santana gave a laugh rolling her eyes.

"Does it matter?" she turned to the band not waiting for a response. "Hit it."

"_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double-fisted drinking son of a gun__  
><em>_I wear my jeans a little tight __  
><em>_Just to watch the little boys come undone__  
><em>_I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band__  
><em>_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can"_

This song got everyone on their feet dancing along.__

_"You know I'm here for the party__  
><em>_And I ain't leaving till they throw me out__  
><em>_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some__  
><em>_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party___

_I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good__  
><em>_And if I give 'em half a chance__  
><em>_For some rowdy romance you know they would__  
><em>_I've been waiting all week just to have a good time__  
><em>_So bring on them cowboys and their pick-up lines___

_You know I'm here for the party__  
><em>_And I ain't leaving till they throw me out__  
><em>_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some__  
><em>_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party___

_Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks__  
><em>_Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk___

_You know I'm here for the party__  
><em>_And I ain't leaving till they throw me out__  
><em>_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some__  
><em>_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_You know I'm here for the party__  
><em>_And I ain't leaving till they throw me out__  
><em>_Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some__  
><em>_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party…"_

When Santana hit the last note the glee club erupted into applause and giggles and lucky for them the bell rang before Mr. Schue could start his life lessons again.

Kurt bolted from the room. Rachel every step behind him.

"Kurt, I was thinking while we're in New York, that we must do everything. As much as we can!" she explained.

"Rach, you said that last night." Kurt gave a little laugh. "Like what?"

"I don't know, just a whole of everything… go to Little Italy. Shop around. Do things in time square, central park! Embrace the New York culture!" Rachel threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, Okay, calm it down." Kurt laughed grabbing her hands and pulling them down to her sides. "We can do that." Rachel smiled a knowing smile.

"Good, now can you wait for me while I head to the ladies room?" She handed Kurt her bag and slid into the bathroom before he could respond. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a coat rack," he muttered. He leaned against the wall watching the idiots of the school walk by all in their own little world. Doing their own thing oblivious to everything else like they always are.

"Hey baby," Blaine's face appeared in Kurt's vision. Kurt gave a heavy sigh. _Does he like live in the hall just to stalk me? _"That's a nice purse you have there. You really are not afraid to show you colors here." Blaine said flicking the strap.

"It's Rachel's, she went to the bathroom," Kurt snapped. Blaine grimaced at his sister's name. He opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off. "You're blocking my view." Kurt said emotionless. Blaine raised an eyebrow, and looked behind him slightly.

"You'd rather stare into the hallway filled of the school idiots," Blaine started, Kurt sighed waiting for him to finish the sentence. "When you could be gratefully staring at my glorious face?" Blaine pretended to be hurt. Kurt let out an annoyed laugh rolling his eyes once again.

"When are you ever going to realize that I will never want you?" Kurt said frustrated. "I'll never want you! I'll never want to be with you! I'll never love you or like you! I'll never let you touch me! You. Will. Never. Have. Me." A smirk grew on Blaine's face which only made Kurt more livid. "What Blaine! What!" Blaine began laughing.

"You think…" Blaine couldn't control his laughter. "You think that I want to be your boyfriend. That's… That's…." Blaine breathed in. "That will never happen. I don't do boyfriends." Kurt stood straighter now listening intently.

"Babe," Blaine raised a hand to brush the side of Kurt's face. Kurt gave him a dirty look, moving from his touch. "I'm just looking for a quick fuck. And you baby, you are my next flavor of ice cream." Kurt slapped away his hand again.

"_Never,"_ Kurt spat. "That. Will. Never. Happen. There will never be anything between us. Especially that!" Blaine shook his head again.

"Oh baby, just you wait. By the end of our time in Connecticut, you will have been in my bed. And you will be on your hands and knees begging me to fuck you again. Because I will have you screaming my name all night long." Blaine smirked, his eyes swarming with lust. Kurt scoffed in disgust.

"You set your hopes too high, Blaine. I am way out of your league." Blaine ignored his comment and let his eyes wonder down Kurt's body.

"I can't wait to feel your body against me. It's so…so..." Blaine whistled. He placed a finger at Kurt's shirt collar and slowly dragged it down his chest. "I bet you're really tight. Virgin. Yes. But no need to worry, I can fix that." Blaine winked.

"Sexual harassment, douchebag," Kurt sneered, slapping his hand away, again, before it reached his belly button.

"You walking around is sexual harassment, haven't we gone over this before?" Blaine questioned.

"You are…"

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Rachel interrupted Kurt. Probably for the better.

"Didn't feel like walking home… again… _Rach,_" Blaine's jaw locked in place.

"Oh, okay, let's go then." Rachel turned to Kurt giving him a nervous look. She grabbed her bag from Kurt's grasp. "See you later, Kurt." She placed a kiss on his cheek and began walking away. "Let's go Blaine. I will leave you here again."

"Coming sister dear!" Blaine mocked. "Bye babe. See you in my bed." Blaine gave Kurt a winked and turned to leave.

"You wish."

"Why wish when I know it's true?"

**Author's End Note:**

**Yep. Haha. Hope you enjoyed that. haha**

**Songs are **

**Cooler Online by Brad Paisley**

**Here for the Party by Gretchen Wilson**

**To my reviews:**

**Bethanybooth: thank so much! That means a lot! :]**

**WiseGirl747: Deff not strange because I find him extremely attractive too! Haha. Thank you so much!**

**TragedyAddict: Haha, yeah.. Kurt… haha. Blaintana is amazinggggggg. I have no clue if that is a word haha. Thank you! The walk home, help his migraine go away. Walking in calm places always make my headaches go away. Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Jay Li Matsuda: YES HE DOES! Woohoo! Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Hpfreak1213: Thank you! I'm so glad that you think that haha. Dapper Blaine is hot. But there is always something more with badboy Blaine!**

**Sister momo: Rachel is stupid for no sharing. Haha. Thank you :D**

**Jenna xoxo: smut is questionable with me. I want there to be some. But I'm not completely comfortable with writing it, nor do I believe that I'm good at it. It all depends. Thank you so much!**

**Rrm: sorry it took me a while to update. Haha.**

**Cestmonia: hello there! I am continuing. Life gets in the way sometimes. But I will finish this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :]**


	7. Storm : Chapter Seven

**Author's note:**

**Omg I am sooooo sorry how late this is… I was working on it and then school got in the way and then I started my finals. I've been trying to work on this while study for finals and it's not too easy. I have my English final tomorrow and 140 vocabulary words to remember. That is what I should be doing but I finished this instead. I have one final tomorrow and my last one on Tuesday and then I'm out for summer. Which means ill have more time to do a lot of everything. **

**Anyways, who cares what I am saying you guys probably just want to read this haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Storm – Chapter 7

To say that Kurt wasn't excited would be a complete understatement. He was excited. Overly joyed. Bouncing off the wall? This trip was everything he could dream for. New York. What more could he ask for? Well there is a lot but all that didn't matter because Kurt Hummel was going to New York! Well actually Connecticut . . . but close enough.

To say Kurt wasn't nervous would be another understatement. He's only ever been on a plane once and that's when he was six and his parents took him to Disney World for his birthday. And from what he can remember that that plane ride was not his favorite part nor was it his parents' favorite part either. He threw a fit when the strange popping feeling was in his ears. Kurt was nervous. He didn't know how he would handle the flight this time. His father was also nervous, but he knew that he could handle it. Because he knows Kurt is strong and older now.

The last thing Kurt was feeling was something that he really didn't feel like sharing with any one. Actually he can't really share it for then others would know. Know that he has a problem. Kurt was scared. Yeah that's one way of putting it. He was scared, scared of Blaine. He couldn't admit that out load. That would give Blaine the higher advantage. He was scared of what Blaine would do. If he would even try and do anything. Kurt didn't really want to find out. He made a vow that he could always be with someone. That he would never be alone with Blaine at any time and if he somehow ended up with Blaine alone he would walk away and find someone. It would work out. Kurt had it planned out perfectly.

3:06 AM

Kurt sat at the kitchen table trying not to fall asleep. He had been up since 1:30 AM. Well technically he didn't really sleep at all. His mind was running wild with thoughts of being attacked by Blaine and the excitement of New York. Kurt had his head resting on his hands and his eyelids falling ever so slightly, heavy with wanted sleep.

Kurt had two bags next to him, a carry-on and a suitcase. His suit case, surprisingly, wasn't completely filled. Kurt knew that he was going to do some shopping while he was in New York. So he knew that room would be needed for those clothes. He was waiting for Rachel and her family to arrive to pick him up so they could go to the airport together. They said they would be here about three-ish. They need time to drive to the airport in Dayton.

Kurt jumped at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned hesitantly to watch his father appear from around the corner. He wore pajamas with a robe hanging loosely on his shoulders and tiredness filling his eyes.

"Hey Kiddo," his father muttered tiredly.

"Morning dad," Kurt responded still surprised to see that his father was up this early. Burt let out a half-hearted laugh.

"I really wouldn't call this morning Kurt," said his father shaking his head slightly.

"Its early morning, dad," Kurt told him. Burt didn't respond, he just shuffled over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. "What are you doing up this early? You need sleep." Kurt questioned. Burt filled the glass and sat down at the table before even thinking about answering Kurt's question.

"I came to see my boy off. You can't just leave without saying goodbye. Now can't you?" Burt said then took a long drink of water. Kurt smiled at him.

There was silence that followed that comment. Kurt felt his eyes begin to fall again for the silence was just too comforting. Burt sighed making Kurt jump and feel the energy in the room shift. Kurt sat straight up eyes landing on his father who sat at the other end of the table. He noticed the lines of worry that were creasing into the old man's face.

"Dad," Kurt muffled softly catching his father's attention. "What's- What's the real reason that you are up at this hour?" Burt sighed, once again and brought his attention to the glass that is placed in his hands. He spun it slightly counterclockwise.

"Call me protective, but I'm just worried." Kurt raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You're just-" Burt shook his head ever so slightly searching for the write words to say, "You're just going to be so far away." Kurt eyed him carefully, watching how he seemed to find the glass of water to be the most interesting thing in the world. Burt wasn't one for showing emotions and Kurt knew that.

"It's not that far . . ." Kurt began but was interrupted by sound of his ringtone. He gave an apologetic look to his father before fishing his phone from his pants pocket.

"Uh Hello?" Kurt answered questionable not knowing the number that appeared on his phone screen.

"Hey Babe," Blaine's voice purred through the phone. Kurt felt the need to instantly vomit at the sound of his voice and _how the fuck did he get my number?_

"Uh hi?" Kurt eyed his father. He didn't feel the need to argue with Blaine about the nicknames in front of his dad. He didn't need him knowing that he was having a problem with people again. It would be just more unnecessary worry for his father to have to handle. And besides it wasn't really a problem Kurt could handle it himself.

"Nice place you got here," Blaine commented.

"Than-"

"I bet you bedroom is nicer than the outside though. Your bed is probably very comfortable too. I can't wait to check that off the list of places to fuck you." Blaine said beginning to sound cockier than ever. Kurt scoffed which caused to his father to look up in question. "Anyway, we'll get to that later. I'm outside your front door. Could you like open it before my dick falls off from frost bite?" Blaine asked and then the line went dead. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in to his pocket violently.

Taking a deep breath he looked over at his dad, "My rides here." Kurt stood and left the room swiftly to the front door. His hand reached for the knob and just for a moment he debated on never answering and going up stairs back to bed and refusing to go on this retched trip with this conceded asshole. But his hand refused to let that be and option.

Kurt's breathed hitched ever so slightly at the sight of Blaine standing so gracefully in the door way. He quickly rebuilt the wall that just happened to collapse those few seconds ago. He didn't need Blaine actually thinking that he found him the littlest bit attractive. Because, of course, Kurt doesn't think Blaine is. Why would he?

"Stare all you want baby, but don't worry too much, you will see all soon enough," Blaine shot a flirtatious wink at Kurt before walking past him and into the house. Which caused Kurt to roll his eyes, oh how he wishes that he could give Blaine a swift kick in the ass. Kurt shut the door and followed Blaine to where ever he may think that he's going.

"Alright Kurtie Pie, where are your bags? Not that you will need'em. The rules of the bedroom are _No Clothes_," Blaine asked turning around to face Kurt that filthy smirk covering his face. Kurt walked over to him getting up in his face.

"Shut the fuck up," Kurt slurred viciously. "God, you're fucking annoying."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "But your name is Kurt, not annoying." Kurt ignored his comment and pushed Blaine out of the way so he could make his way back to the kitchen.

Kurt entered the kitchen ignoring Blaine attempts to grab his ass. "Dad, this is Blaine. Rachel's brother."

Burt stood and held out his hand," Hello Blaine." But Blaine didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"Hey pops, I can't wait to get into your sons. . ."

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled loudly. Blaine stopped mid-sentence and looked straight ahead. But looked between the two teens carefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me with my bags? Well here they are," Kurt said picking up his carry-on and pointing to the other. "So grab is and bring it to the car." Blaine's head snapped over to Kurt.

"I'm not your fucking bell boy." Burt was taken back by Blaine words.

"Well that's what you were sent in here to do, wasn't it?" Kurt commented un-phased by Blaine's words unlike Burt. Blaine muttered something under his breather and stomped out of the leaving everything in its original place.

Burt looked at Kurt confused, "Well he's. . ."

"Got issues," Kurt finished his father's sentence. "Don't bother with him dad, he's just an asshole." Kurt bent down grabbing the handle of his suit case and began to walk to the door.

"I hope he doesn't cause you any trouble on the trip," Burt hoped following behind Kurt. Kurt just shrugged.

The front door was left wide open letting the cold air flow in to the heated house. Outside there was a parked car. Kurt could see Rachel wave to him from the back window. Blaine stood leaning against the back of the car looking off down the street with a cigarette in his hand and smoke flowing gently from his lips. Kurt watched as the head of the cigarette burn a bright orange as Blaine took another drag. Kurt shook his head and turned back to his father.

"Bye dad," Kurt said quietly. Burt gave him a small smile.

"You'll be fine Kurt. Just- Just be safe." Kurt gave him a nod and hugged his father tightly.

The hour and a half car ride was horrific. Absolutely terrible.

Blaine was talking shit the whole time. It wasn't even relevant half the time either. He also was indirectly talking about Kurt. But Kurt didn't seem to notice. He was too busy last in his mind about the face that he would be on an airplane in less than three hours.

Rachel was particularly quiet as well. Not concerning herself with the continuous banter that was leaking from Blaine's obnoxious mouth. Mr. and Mr. Berry on the other hand weren't really too thrilled about Blaine's nonsense. They repeatedly told him to shut it. Although, that didn't really help much with the situation, but what is there to do?

"We board in about fifteen minutes. Here are your tickets," Nathan said passing Kurt and Rachel their boarding passes. "The plane leaves at 7:05, we land in Pennsylvania at about 8:40, and then we catch another plane at 9:50 and we will finally land in Connecticut at about 11:04."

Rachel groaned, "Not a direct flight?"

"Couldn't find one, sorry," Nathan apologized.

They had already gone through security and their bags were checked. Now they stood at the gate entrance. Kurt wasn't a fan of taking his shoes of at security but he figured no one actually did after seeing all those people's faces.

Kurt was surprise that Blaine hadn't said anything since they left the car. The last thing Kurt remembers Blaine saying was something along the lines of, 'I'm going to die.' Kurt wasn't sure I that was a threat or a promise, but he didn't spend too much time pondering on it.

Kurt stared at the gate number terrified. The ugly numbers of fifteen stared right back at him. He wanted to turn around get his bag back and walk home, but he knew that he couldn't. His carry-on hung loosely on his shoulder. His palms were sweaty and his hands were slightly shaky.

"Ahhh, this is it!" Rachel bounced up and down. "Connecticut! And days in New York! Everything will be fantastic!" she clapped her hands the best she could while holding her boarding pass. Kurt didn't acknowledge her presence too much and Rachel didn't notice.

"Attention, Flight 527 we'll be boarding through gate 15. Please have your passes ready. We will call you buy rows in just a moment." A lady stood next to the gate door speaking loudly to the already surround crowd of people waiting to be boarded.

Rachel gave a loud squeal, "Do you know what row we are?" Kurt shook his head watching Rachel examine her boarding pass.

"Row eight, darling," Jeffery said who appeared in front of them. His left hand had a tight grip on Blaine's jacket.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Blaine smacked at Jeffery's hand. Jeffery let go reluctantly.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat," Jeffery remarked.

"That's Rachel," Blaine sneered. Rachel gasped and Kurt tried to hide his light chuckling with the back of his hand, because it was kind of true.

"Rachel, please do not light that match," Nathan quickly mentioned at the sight of her opening mouth. "Let's all be nice now."

"All handicap flyers would you please report to the gate door for boarding," that lady yelled to the sounding crowd. Kurt watched as the few handicap people pulled forward. Everyone surrounding the gate door seemed nice; well they at least looked nice. Nice enough, even the older passengers. There shouldn't be a problem, there _wouldn't _be a problem.

"Kurt?" Nathan's voice broke him out of thought. He looked up at Nathan with wide eyes. "Can I talk to you about something?" Kurt gave a quick nod and Nathan pulled him off to the side leaving Rachel, Blaine, and Jeffery by themselves. Kurt felt somewhat of anxiety flow into his body.

"Your father had informed, Jeffery and I, that you don't do well on planes." Kurt's eyes widened at Jeffery's words. His father told them?

"No, no. That was a long time ago. I'll be fine now. I'm over it," Kurt gave Nathan the best smile he would possibly give. Of course he wasn't fine. But he wasn't going to let his friends parents have to worry about him. Nathan didn't look convinced.

"Rows ten through seven, please come up to be boarded." Kurt looked over to the gate door. Most of the people had now already been boarded on to the plane.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Nathan placed a hand on to his shoulder. Kurt swallowed hard and turned his attention back to Nathan's face.

"Yeah, totally," Kurt let out the breath he was holding in. Rachel smiled at Kurt and ran over to him to link arms. Kurt gave her a small smile and walked with her to get into line.

You know how when you don't want to do something so you want time to go as slow at possible? But instead time fucks you over and goes super fast?

Kurt had never been through a line that has gone as fast as this line had. Things like this never happened when he was in line for a sale at his favorite store of when the local theater was putting on one of his favorite play productions. Nothing ever, has gone this hast before.

The worker that stood at the door scanned both Rachel's and Kurt's boarding passes and they were O.K.'ed to board. Rachel's arm was still linked with his and was pulling him down the small narrow hall to the plane. Kurt felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He felt sort of suffocated.

The pilot and crew members stood near the plane entrance smiling wide and greeting them happily. They kind of looked like those clowns from the fun houses. Or just any clowns. Creepy things. The way they smiled looked as if they were trying to say 'Enter at own risk, may die of seeing your fat self in the fun house mirrors.'

"Watch your step," the shortest one of the crew mentioned. Kurt eyed the ground noticing the step up. The last step that says 'Once you're in. . . . You're not on the ground till landing in Connecticut' or 'Welcome to hell' and possibly adding 'Your early entry.' If that's what you believe. This was all a little too much.

Rachel pulled Kurt up that last step and turned into the plane. To Kurt's surprise it was different than what he had seen in the movies and any memories from his last plane trip had been cut from his memory. He didn't need that to haunt him. The plane was divided down the middle; each row had three seats on one side and three on the other and the row numbers were written above.

"Do you want to sit next the window?" Rachel asked walking into the right side of row eight. Kurt glanced at the window placed next to the seat noticing the wing of the plane just outside. He quickly shook his head. His mouth was unable to form words. There was no way. _No way, _he was going to sit next to the window and notice how far they were off the ground and there was no way he'd want to watch the wing of the plane either. Have you seen Final Destination?

"Maybe, on the way home?" Kurt's eyes widened at his own voice. High pitched and squeaky, but also, where did that even come from?

"Oh, okay," Rachel acknowledged. "That sounds like a plan. We can take turns." She smiled bright and plopped down into the seat placing her bag under the seat in front of her. Kurt remained standing eyes travel from the middle seat, end seat, the window, and the entrance to the plane.

"Blaine, sit with Kurt and your sister. That is how we purchased these tickets and that is how you will sit," Jeffery's voice was slightly on edge. Kurt broke his glances to look at the Jeffery and Blaine. _What? Blaine has to sit with us?_

"Kurt." He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder again. "Do you want to sit in the middle next to Rachel or on the end seat? I'm sure Blaine doesn't mind where he sits." Nathan's voice was calm and collected unlike Jeffery's. Kurt could hear Blaine muttered something causing Jeffery to smack him on the back of the head. Kurt looked over at the window noticing Rachel looking up at him with pleading eyes. He could tell that there was no way that she wanted to be sitting next to Blaine. And that probably made sense; one of them would probably be dead before the plane touched down in Pennsylvania.

"Middle, I'll sit in the middle?" Kurt sat down into the seat, buckled up and tried to forget that he'd be off the ground, a billion miles of the ground, in a few minutes. Jeffery placed Blaine in the seat next to him before sitting next to Nathan in the seats across the aisle.

"Now behave," Jeffery spoke to the three of teenagers but he's eyes were focused on Blaine mainly. Rachel nodded excitedly and Kurt moved his eyes to the seven inch screen on the seat in front of him. It was playing some commercial for the air line and switched to a video showing the safety packet in the pouch of the seat.

The stewardess stood at the front of the plan and began going over the rules of the plane and what to do in different situations, but Kurt wasn't paying attention. The only thing he was paying attention to was trying to remember how to breathe the right way and what his name was.

The plane starting backing up and Kurt glanced around a tad frantically. _ The lady finished talking? What the… oh my god the plane is moving! _Rachel clapped her hands overwhelmed with excitement. She placing a hand on Kurt's arms and shook it slightly. His eyes were the only thing that moved to look at her.

"This is it! I am so excited!" She practically yelled into his ear and turned to gawk out the window to watch the ground disappear below.

"Damn, Hummel. I hope you use that grip in the bedroom," Blaine gave a laugh. Kurt looked down at his hands. They were holding on to the arm rests with an iron grip. His knuckles were white as snow and they were shaking. Scratch that, his whole body was shaking.

When the plane touched down in Pennsylvania, Kurt was the first one off the plane. He practically was kissing the ground, praising its existence. He found a seat and plopped down into it breathing heavily. He was trying to get back the sense that he was on solid ground again.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Are you okay?" Rachel appeared out of breath in front of him. He gave a nod. "You look white as a ghost, Kurt." She said placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Rachel, everything is fine," Kurt told her and swatted away her hand. She looked at him concerned.

"Are you sure you are okay? What happened?" she pushed farther.

"Nothing," Kurt answered her.

"He doesn't do well on planes," Jeffery told her. Kurt looked up to find Jeffery and Nathan standing in front of him. Nathan gave him a dirty look before kneeling down in front of Kurt.

"What?" Rachel questioned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt shrugged.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Nathan asked. Kurt just nodded. He didn't want this conversation to continue anymore. Nathan nodded in response; he knew Kurt didn't want this attention. He glanced at his watch. "It's 8:51, anyone hungry?"

"Food, yes! I'm hungry," Jeffery commented excitedly. Nathan stood and gave him an incredulous look.

"You are such a kid sometimes," Nathan said turning and walking to find a place where they sold food in the airport. Rachel wore a hurt expression but stood and followed behind her father. Kurt watched as she went a few steps. He could have told her but it probably would just end up in constant questioning. Kurt notice Blaine was still standing there watching Kurt with a weird look on his face. Kurt shook his head and got up to follow the Berry's.

"Let's go Blaine!" Jeffery turned to look back.

When they boarded the plane that would land in Connecticut, Rachel was up his butt. She wouldn't stop asking him if he was okay. He was more riled up by her. He felt more anxious and paranoid with her constant comments.

"Rachel, just shut the fuck up," Blaine shot at her annoyed. "Can't you see that you are just making it worse for him?" Rachel's mouth closed and she eyed Kurt carefully before turning to sit right in her seat and face toward the window. Kurt could kiss him, but that would be overly grotesque. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, but he was too interested with his iPod to notice Kurt.

When the pilot announced that the plane was ready for takeoff, that is when Kurt's mind started reeling and anxiety filled his veins again. He closed his eyes and sat back in his seat. And when he felt the plane began to move he took a deep breath. His hands once again gripped the arms rests tightly. Kurt felt the plane begin to speed up. They were on the runway. Any second they would be up in the air again.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Fast-_

There was a sudden pressure on Kurt's right hand. Not the hand on Rachel's side, but the one on Blaine's. His eyes shot open and there it was. Blaine's hand was on top of Kurt's holding it ever so slightly. His thumb was slowly and softly running back and forth on Kurt's hand in a calming sort of way. Kurt felt calm. He didn't feeling his body would explode from the inside. He didn't feel anxious.

_What the. . . what the hell is he doing?_

He didn't dare look at Blaine. _He didn't dare._

**End Note:**

**Holy hell, what the hell is Blaine doing….**

**They will be in Connecticut the next chapter. And things may or may not go down… Haven't fully decided yet. **

**To my reviewers:**

**DancingintheRayne: I completely agree. Yep. Haha thank you.**

**LeprechaunVomit: thank you! sorry for the late update!**

**HarlequinBears: sssssiiiighhhhh, I knowwww righttttt haha :]**

**Decaying Body: Vacation timeeeee soonnnnnn! Thank you! :D**

**DisguestingPineapple: HELLOO! :] Im glad you are enjoying it! :D Thank you so much! Yes, this should be interesting. Sorry for the late update!**

**Sister momo: thank you so much!**

**Goldconverse: yes, yes he does. Thank you! :D**

**siGNATURE: immmm sorry forrr the lateee updateeeee! Forgive meeee!**


	8. Storm : Chapter Eight

**Author's note:**

**I am soo freaking sorry that this took so long. I am really sorry. i just… I don't even have a reason beside me being stupid. I did have AP English work that I had to do to. But I will never give up on this story, I love it. Just remember that. I believe I am back on track with writing now.**

**PS: I met Chris on his book tour! I went to the New Jersey signing on July 17. Stood in the blazing sun for like fourteen hours. But it was the best day of my life!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear!**

Storm – Chapter Eight

The door to the guest bedroom, which Kurt was staying in, clicked silently closed behind him. They made it to Rachel's family's house about noon-ish earlier that day. Charlotte and Jensen seemed to be very nice people, well from the twenty minute car ride; they had that kind of impression on Kurt. That was the only time that Kurt got to talk to them since they got picked up from the airport and it wasn't a one on one conversation either. This was all before they went out grocery shopping, Jeffery and Nathan option to go with them. Charlotte and Jensen first showed everyone to the room that they would be staying in over the week stay.

Kurt was staying in one of the four guest bedrooms there happened to be. Their house was huge; six bedrooms, four and a half baths, a kitchen for a champion, three car garage and enormous back yard. Oh, and an in ground pool. Not that the pool would have any use for Kurt the chlorine does horrible things to his skin. Kurt had never seen a house like this one before, only in his hopeful dreams of course. And this, this house was living the dream. This house was everything he could ever hope to live in the future and so much more. All he could ask for was a house are special as this one to achieve. He wanted to live like this. It was on his bucket list for sure.

Kurt spent the first hour an half after the adults left in a dazed and unpacking a few of his things. Anything that needed to hung up was now hanging in the walk in closet of the guest bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a McKinley cheerleading t-shirt and took a long shower. But he found in incredible hard to focus on anything. His mind kept on thinking back to the plane ride, the one from Pennsylvania to Connecticut. Kurt had the hardest time keeping his eyes from staring at Blaine's hand on his. The image so clear still to this hour, sort of like his mind took a snapshot with the best camera in the world then permanently saved it into his brain. He could remember the feeling of Blaine's fingertips gently on the top of his hand. He could trace the creases of Blaine's knuckles and what might have been the tiniest scar he has ever seen on the base on Blaine's pinky finger. The image stayed fixed in his mind.

Kurt was afraid to ask Blaine what and why did he do what he did, there was multiple times he could have mentioned or brought it to Blaine's attention, that hello he did notice Blaine's hand upon his. Like when they got off the plane or when Blaine passed Kurt's bedroom door the six times in the past two hours. Or simply just any time since they arrived at Charlotte and Jensen's lovely home. But he didn't. He couldn't. How could he? Kurt made a promise. And besides it didn't seem like Blaine wanted any recognition of it. Blaine had avoided Kurt like he was the black plague ever since they landed in Connecticut. Kurt didn't know how to take the saddened change in Blaine's attitude. He was intrigued by Blaine's tiny interaction of comfort. He wanted to know why. Okay, he didn't really want to know. As he said before he didn't want to be involved with Blaine in anyway, shape or form. But something, something inside Kurt urged and tugged at him. Pulling and pushing him to find out the reason or whatever the hell it was for Blaine to comfort him.

Kurt tipped toed down the hall trying to get to the stairs that would lead him to the main floor of the house. This house ever meant passing Rachel and Blaine's rooms and didn't really feel like having an interaction with either of them at this time. Kurt's sock covered feet moved silently across the deep burgundy-brown wood floor. The hallway was positively lit at this time of day. The four o'clock setting sun casted lights and shadows in through the window at the other end of the hall. Rachel's bedroom door was shut tightly for whatever she was doing, probably getting dressed from the shower she took. Kurt slide by quietly not getting her attention, only to find the next door diagonally across the hall, the bedroom occupied by Blaine, to be wide open.

Kurt held his breath as he took those last few steps toward the open door. He stood on the edge on the shadows that were made from the light radiating form the room. This could be it, this could be the time. Kurt could finally confront Blaine. He stepped into the light and turned his body slightly to face the open doorway. This is it.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and covered his mouth with his hand, because there was Blaine laying a cross the bed on his stomach shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. He eyes traveling from Blaine's curls and slowly down his back. Toned and all muscly. Kurt sucked in a breath when his eyes landed on Blaine's sleeping face. Peaceful and gorge… Kurt quickly averted his eyes.

"No," he muttered. _You are supposed to be staying far away from this man. You can't have association with him what so ever. _Kurt ran down the stairs and then down them.

"Oh hey Kurt!" a voice spoken out and Kurt let out a scream falling backward on to his butt. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt looked up to see Nathan kneeling down in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt started to laugh bringing his hands up to cover his mouth with embarrassment. Nathan looked at him incredulous. "Did you hit your head?" Nathan asked him.

Kurt shook his head 'no', "My ass hurts though." Nathan couldn't help but crack a smile and join Kurt in a few laughs. He grabbed on to both of Kurt's hands, when he settled down from laughing, and pulled him to his feet.

"I am sorry for scaring you Kurt," Nathan apologized again.

Kurt shook his head, "No, no, it wasn't you. I didn't think you guys were back yet."

"Oh, yeah we arrived about ten minutes ago. I was going to see if one of you guys wanted to help me make dinner. I insisted that I made the first dinner as a thank you. Charlotte didn't seem to be too happy with that, but I convinced her. I would ask Jeffery to help but he is a terrible cook, like he burns water." Nathan tired not to show how desperate he was but Kurt caught on.

"That's my father, a water burner. I'll help you," Kurt complied. _Anything to stay far away from Blaine._

"No, no, I couldn't ask you to do that, I'll just get one of my children," Nathan said and tried to move past Kurt to go upstairs.

"No, I'll do it. I love to cook and you guys included me on this and besides Rachel is taking a shower." Nathan looked at him in relief.

"Oh thank you! Rachel always messes things up; don't tell her I said that. And Blaine he used to be a fantastic cook but…." The smile disappeared from Nathan's face for a few seconds before one appeared again. "Anyway, come, come. Let's do this!" Nathan linked arms with Kurt and proceed to the kitchen.

Kurt was still in awe over how big it was, a breakfast bar, an island, and a refrigerator that matched the cabinets.

"I would like you to make bruschetta. Do you know how to make that?" Nathan asked unlinking arms. Kurt gave him a look. "Ahh, why did I even ask," Nathan said allowed with a small smile on his face. "All the ingredients are on the island. You work on that and I will start making the vegan meatballs," Kurt nodded and walked over to the island, he admired the ingredients on the surface and went over the recipe in his head.

Tomato's? Check. Basil? Check. Parmesan? Oh, a block of fresh parmesan, check. Garlic cloves? Check. Olive oil? Check. Salt? Pepper? Check. A bottle stood in the corner of the island which was unfamiliar to Kurt. He picked it up to read the label, balsamic vinegar, something that he never used before while making bruschetta. Kurt repositioned the bowl so it lay closer to him and then picked up an already washed tomato and a Bobby Flay knife that lay near. Kurt diced about twenty tomatoes and placed them into the bowl, he wasn't sure if the bowl was going to be big enough.

"Wow Kurt, those are really nicely cut. You should join me in the kitchen more often." Kurt let out a nervous laugh at Nathan kind words.

"Thanks, do you have a garlic mincer?" Kurt asked, Nathan gave a nod and retrieved it for him.

"Finding me a replacement already, are you?" Jeffery said walking in the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast bar. Kurt looked up from mincing.

"Awe, I could never replace you. You're my knight in shining armor," Nathan said and stretched over the breakfast bar toward him. Jeffery met him halfway in a peck on the lips. Kurt quickly looked away back to the bowl of tomatoes.

"I'd believe that roles are reversed." Kurt heard Jeffery whisper. Kurt sighed to himself, because he knew he would never have that. He would never have someone that will love him unconditionally. Someone to hold him or be there when he get home from work to meet him. He would never be as lucky as Jeffery and Nathan. Never…

"Ouch, shit," Kurt muttered and quickly looking at his finger. He watched as the blood began to form from the cut.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Nathan grabbed on to Kurt's wrist and looked at it. "Oh, you're bleeding!" Nathan turned and pulled Kurt from the kitchen. "Jeffery! Be a doll and slice the bread will you?"

They entered the hall and walked toward the bathroom. When they entered, Nathan placed Kurt down on the closed toilet seat, while he looked up the sink for a Band-Aid. Kurt stared at the cut intently making sure it didn't drip anywhere on the bathroom rugs.

"You know Kurt, you are going to find someone one day," Nathan said voice muffled from under the sink.

"What?" Kurt questioned his heart raced afraid of where this could go. Was he that obvious that Nathan noticed his worry? Was he going to try and set him up with Blaine? Nathan removed his head from under the sink.

"I saw the way you looked at Jeffery and I. You wore the same look that I did when I was your age. Afraid to love, but wanting it so bad. Afraid to love someone because you don't know if they are going to leave you. I used to look at all the couples and admire their love and connections with each other." Nathan sat on the bath tubs edge and grabbed Kurt's wounded hand and began cleaning it. Kurt stayed still at Nathan's words.

"I used to wish for a chance at romance. Back then people were judgmental just like they are now. I used to watch the couples and tell myself I would never find someone for me, because of who I was, who I am. I would never find someone who was made for me, someone who could see past my flaws. I just wanted someone to love me but I had to remind myself that it wasn't possible and that I would be alone for the rest of my life. But then I met Jeffery." Nathan paused for a second before continuing.

"You know Kurt, life throws you so many curve balls but eventually it will throw one the right way and you'll hit it out of the of park. A home run. You'll find love in the strangest ways or in odd places or you could just happen to be at the right place at the right time." Nathan paused again. Kurt didn't know what to say. Was he really that obvious? Nathan dried the cut and examined it closely.

"Did Rachel ever tell you the story of how Jeffery and I met?" Nathan asked then unwrapped the Band-Aid from the package and threw the wrappers in the garbage.

Kurt shook his head, "No." It was barely a whisper. Nathan let out a small laugh and wrapped the Band-Aid around the cut.

"The way we met is an example of being at the right place at the right time." Kurt nodded for him to continue. "A strange meeting. It was December 24, 1989. I was in my junior year of college at Michigan State. The snow was falling down horribly for the past four days so there were no flights in or out of the airports. So I couldn't go home to Ohio. I was walking to the food store that happened to be around the corner from my apartment. There had to be at least five feet of snow piled on the sides of the roads and the roads covered in a layer as well. The snow plows couldn't keep up. It was a terrible winter.

"I had my coat collar pulled up close to my face and my fingers jammed tightly in to my coat pockets. I was minding my own business when I tripped over something. I didn't fall or anything, I caught my balance. But when I looked to see what I tripped over, I found a boy. And he only looked to be about a few years younger than I. He had made a kind of hole in the snow, half an igloo kind of? He didn't seem to be all there. I don't know what possessed me to pick up this boy and carry him all the way back to my apartment but I did." Kurt watched Nathan; he seemed distant as he thought of the past.

"At my apartment, I changed him into dry clothes. He was practically soaking. I put him in my bed and pilled all the blankets that I had on him and knocked the temperature up a few degrees ignoring the fact that I didn't really have money to be paying for heat. I stayed with him, for about two hours after that. I wanted, for some reason to be there when he woke up. I needed to be there. And when he did wake up he was hysterical! He wasn't sure where he was and he said he was scared. When I finally calmed him down he began to cry. I wrapped my arms protectively around this stranger that just took in from the street and let him cry in my arms.

"It was heartbreaking to watch him. He was all alone. I got him to calm down after a while and that when I started to ask some questions. He told me that he was kicked out of his house because he told his family that he was gay. He said that they beat him and drove him all the way from Kentucky to Michigan and just left him there three days before with only twenty dollars and the clothes on his back. I had never seen someone cry so much in my life. He told me that all he wanted for Christmas was for his family to accept him. That's why he came out. He hoped by Christmas Day they would be okay and accept him. I wasn't too sure how to comfort him, so I told him I was gay and that it was okay to be himself and then I told him that no one should be alone for Christmas. I told him that he could stay with me as long as he liked." Nathan laughed.

"What person would bring a stranger in his home then tell them they can stay as long as they like?" a smile formed on Kurt's face and he looked down at his hands. "If someone told me that day twenty-three years ago that I was going to marry and have kids with the boy I picked off the street I would have laughed in their faces. I guess what I am trying to tell you is that love comes in the weirdest ways and one day you will find that person who will love you for who you are. You just have to get past all the curves balls first." Kurt found Nathan giving him a cheerful smile but Kurt didn't respond, instead he just looked back down to his damaged finger.

"But what…" Kurt's voice was quiet. Nathan grabbed a hold of Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, look at me," he had no reason not to obey. Fresh tears where forming in his eyes.

"One day, that ball is going to fly straight, pigs will fly, hell will freeze over! If that's what you believe in. whatever, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you will find someone. Trust me, okay? Trust me, me who has been through what you are going through, okay?" Kurt gave a strong nod and a smile showed through his unshed tears. Nathan smiled back, "Okay good, now wipe away those tears and come help me finish dinner, yeah?"

Nathan released one of his hands so he could wipe his eyes and pulled Kurt up with the other. Nathan wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting way. The way Nathan cared for him made his heart ache. He suddenly missed his mother and felt home sick. He was probably going to have to call his father later tonight.

When they made it back to the kitchen they found Jeffery snacking on the bread he just cut. Nathan slapped his hand away and told Kurt to set the table. Nathan put Jeffery in charge in finishing the Bruschetta and told him not to eat any while he was doing it. After Kurt finished the table he sat down at the breakfast bar and was memorized by the connection that Nathan and Jeffery. They almost were in sync with each other.

"I was just telling Kurt about the first day we met," Nathan said pouring the pasta into the boiling water on the stove top. Kurt froze eyes darting over to the island where Jeffery was. How was Jeffery going to take the news of his personal business being thrown around? Jeffery stopped what he was doing, but didn't look up. His face screwed up in curiosity. Probably wondering why he was brought up in conversation but eventually his lips turned up into a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Jeffery finally spoke up. Kurt wasn't sure if Jeffery was happy about him knowing.

"Mhm," Nathan agreed and walked over to Jeffery side, bumping him with his hip. While reaching to grab the bowl from Jeffery's grasp but Jeffery stopped him by grabbing Nathan's wrist and turning them face to face.

"Did you tell him how you saved my life?" Jeffery asked and kissed the tip of Nathan's nose. Nathan smiled broadly at him.

"Not in such words, cupcake," Nathan pecked his cheek and stole the bowl off the counter and began to journey to the table. Jeffery shook his head and lightly slapped Nathan butt before turning to the sink to wash his hands muttering, "Cupcake." Nathan gave Kurt a wink which made him giggle.

By the time they all sat down to eat, Blaine included surprisingly, Kurt was in a better mood. Spending that time with Nathan and Jeffery, really did wonders.

"Mm, this is great! Nathan you did a fantastic job. Everything tastes so good!" Charlotte said excitedly and Jeffery concurred.

"Oh my god, this bruschetta is amazing!" Rachel practically moaned in delight.

"Ahh, don't thank me for that, Kurt did most of it till he tried to chop off his finger," Nathan argued. Kurt held up his bandaged finger and muttered a quiet, "Guilty." Everyone laughed even though it wasn't that funny, well everyone but Blaine he stared bleakly at the dish in front of him, ignoring the lame chatter among the table. His fingers wrapped around the fork tightly.

When the chatter and laughter died down, charlotte spoke, "So did you guys enjoy your time while we were at the market?"

"Oh yes," Rachel spoke up first. "Kurt and I each had a shower. You know how great it feels to shower right after a long flight?"

"Indeed I do," Charlotte agreed, she opened her mouth to speak but Blaine beat her to it.

"I was trying to take a nap," Kurt froze and slowly looked up and found Blaine staring at him. Kurt's mind was running, _did Blaine see me? Staring at him through the doorway? Was he still awake?_ "I was trying to take a nap but somebody decided scream bloody murder." Blaine's voice was a bit on edge. He lifted his glass and took a sip.

"Oh that was Kurt, I accidently…"

"You know Kurt," Blaine interrupted and all eyes were on him but Blaine's eyes remained on Kurt. "If you scream like that when I'm fucking you raw, we are going to need a sound proof room." Kurt's fork fell to the plate in a loud clank and a few gasp went around the table.

"Blaine," Jeffery spoke sternly, but Blaine ignored.

"The neighborhood may just phone the police."

"Blaine!" Jeffery shouted and Kurt's eyes frantically looked around the table.

"No, I . . . I," Kurt stammered. Rachel's hand went on his shoulder.

"Blaine, go to your room," Jeffery tried to stay calm but you could hear the roughness in his voice. Blaine didn't move from his spot. "Blaine now!" Blaine let out a tired sigh.

"I need a cigarette anyways," Blaine stood and disappeared out of the room. Jeffery sighed placing a hand on his temple. Kurt was still panicking and locked eyes with Nathan.

"I wouldn't… I would never… I never…" Nathan gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know," was all Nathan said.

"Char, Jensen, I'm so sorry sometimes he just gets like that," Jeffery said.

"It's okay, you told us that this happens," Jensen said looking at Kurt.

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah, but it shouldn't have happened… Kurt, has Blaine done anything like that to you before?" Kurt looked around the table feeling nervous cause all the eyes were now on him. Rachel's hand rubbed his shoulder.

"You can tell us Kurt," Rachel whispered in his ear.

Kurt let the memories fill his mind. He thought about the first time Blaine and himself met. Blaine shoving him against the lockers. He remembered how the lock left bruises on his back. Rachel saved him from that. Did she forget about that? Did she not remember? It wasn't that long ago. Kurt thought about the time he was in the parking lot where he slapped Blaine across the face. And then the time where Rachel left him in the hall to go to the bathroom. That was the time Blaine promised that he would get him in bed. Those were horrible times. He didn't like the way Blaine talked to him acted like he was a piece of meat.

But then Kurt remembered the time where Blaine saved him from bullies and then thought about the plane ride and he didn't feel so mad.

"I- uh –no. No he hasn't," and that was that Nathan nor did Jeffery bother him about Blaine the rest of dinner.

As Kurt laid in bed that night he thought about a lot of things. Like how he should call his father and how he misses his mother. He thought about what Nathan said earlier about finding someone who loves him. But he mostly thought about Blaine. He want sure why he didn't tell them Blaine was semi-harassing him. But that wasn't what his main thought was. Kurt wondered why Blaine was so nice on the plane but suddenly back to being a jackass at dinner. Kurt groaned annoyed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was to stay away from Blaine and any trouble. But now all he could do was think about the asshole. Kurt didn't want anything to do with Blaine. Kurt hated Blaine. He hated him. Everything about him

**Author's End Note:**

**Yepp.. that's that. Sorry for the lack of Klaine in this chapter. Haha. The next chapter will defiantly be posted way sooner then this one was. Again I am really sorry.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**DancingintheRayne: Soorry this took forever to update! Blaine is just rudeeee. Haha :] thank you!**

**Samwizethebrave: thank you so much! Sorry this took so long to update. Yeah Blaine has his moments! :]**

**Nurse Kate: thank you! who knows? The possibilities are endless!**

**The-Gleek-Who-Live: Yay Klaine! Sorry for the lack of Klaine in this chapter!**

**Chellege29: thank you!**

**Neci123: is that a good ahhh or a bad one? Haha thank you**

**Decaying Body: I think so too! Awe**

**Kurt-Hummel-is-My-Twin-Brother: you are not weird! Your comments are always welcomed! Haha thank you! :]**

**Goldconverse: he is quite the strange one blaine. Never sure if hes gone be nice or rude. I think Burt was just to shocked by his words to say anything ahaha.**

**Klainebeautiful: I try and update as soon as I can. I am really sorry that this took forever! Im glad you like it tho!**

**Summerlovin: thank you so much! :D sorry for the late update!**


	9. Storm : Chapter Nine

**Author's Note:**

**Hey… I'm really sorry. I don't have any excuse but that my AP English class is whipping my ass. **

**So, let's just start over, yeah?**

**Hi, my name Jayden! And I am the author of this fanfiction called 'Storm'. I think it's pretty good, I'm not sure your opinion but yeah. I had no homework this past four day weekend so I already have the next chapter and a half already written. :] So enjoy this chapter and the next will soon come. Either Wednesday or Friday.**

**Thursday, I am going to New York to the Jonas Brother's "reunion show"! So excited.**

**Okay, ill stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Storm – Chapter Nine

The first time that Kurt woke the next morning was to the sound of silent screaming coming from the down the hall. It didn't wake him to full consciousness, his eyes never opened and he wasn't really aware of anything. All he did was turn around to lay on the opposite side of the bed. Kurt tried to listen to whoever it was in the hallway, but he kept slipping in and out of sleep and the closed door didn't give him much to work with. He wrapped his arms tightly around the spare pillow, burying his face deep into it and began to drift back. Before he completely fell asleep again he heard a door slam and then silence took control

The second time Kurt was awoken that morning was from movement. The bed shook below his body. Kurt groaned shoving his face deeper in the pillow that remained in his arms. Kurt closed his eyes tightly trying not lose the feeling of sleep. He didn't want to wake up yet, but he felt the feeling slipping from his grasp.

The movement continued.

"Kurt," there was a whisper. Kurt mentally groaned this time, there was no possible way that is was morning already. "Kurt, come on."

"Rachel, go away. I'm trying to sleep," Kurt muttered in to the pillow yawning. "I'm tired." Rachel pulled at the blanket letting the cold air burn at the bare skin of Kurt's arms.

"Oh my god, Rachel! It is freezing!" Kurt shot up grabbing at the blanket that wasn't at the bed anymore. "What are you trying to do? Freeze me to death?" He complaining picking the comforter off the ground and wrapping it securely around his shivering body. Rachel gave him a chuckle.

"No Kurt, I'm just trying to wake you up," she shook her head and he grimaced at her.

"Well it worked then," He mumbled feeling his warmth beginning to return back to his body.

"New York, Kurt! Oh my goodness. I can't believe we are going today!" Rachel crossed her legs and sat down on Kurt's bed. "It's going to be amazing. I'm glad you are with me Kurt. I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with. Kurt looked up at her.

"Me neither, Rach. Me neither." Rachel gave him a huge smile.

"Alright sappy over, I'm hungry." Kurt commented raising his arms high above his head stretching out his back.

"You were just freezing and being Mr. Grumpy," Rachel joked. Kurt shook his head letting his arms fall back down into his lap.

"Yeah, and now I am hungry. I could really go for some fruit. Mm, like a banana." Kurt jumped off the bed and turned to find Rachel staring at him. "What is my hair messy?" Kurt frantically brought his hands to his head patting down his hair. Rachel began to laugh.

"What?" Kurt asked confused as ever, "is it my face?" Rachel fell backward on to the bed laughing the word banana and that when it all clicked.

"Ugh Rachel, I didn't mean it that way," Kurt said grabbing the pillow and hitting her. "Fruit. Strawberries. Blueberries. Pineapple. Peaches. Banana." Rachel tried to block a couple more of his hits from the pillow as she let her laughing subside.

"I'm sorry. It was just the way you said it. I'm sorry," Rachel swore. Kurt just shook his head and grabbed his sweater off the corner of the bed pulling it over his head. He walked past the bed and over to the door that led to the hall. He paused at the door frame and looked back at Rachel.

"Are you coming Rachel?"

When they made it down to the kitchen they found Jeffery and Nathan already working on breakfast. They stood close to each other in front of the stove top. Their elbows brushing occasionally. They whispered silently back and forth quietly like they were in their own little world. Kurt went and sat down at the breakfast bar and Rachel walked over to her father's squeezing in between them.

"Morning papa," she said and kissed his cheek. "Morning daddy," she said and kissed the other man. Nathan gave her a small smile.

"Morning, Rach. Morning, Kurt," Jeffery greeted.

"I would love to thank my wonderful fathers for bringing me and my best friend to the magical New York City!" Rachel literally sang out loud dancing around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow Rach, we didn't even make it to the city yet," Kurt said giving a joking smile.

"I don't care because we are going today!" she exclaimed turning to look at her fathers. Rachel's excitement stopped and Kurt looked up at the Berry's. They both wore a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked her voice dropping.

"We won't be able to go to New York today," Nathan said softly. Kurt's heart matching Rachel's fallen expression.

"There is supposed to be a huge storm later this afternoon and they aren't sure how it could affect the trains and I'm pretty sure that none of us will want to be stuck on a train in the middle of snow storm. Nor do we have the spare money to pay for a hotel in New York," Jeffery informed. Rachel sulked over to Kurt and sat down.

"Oh," Rachel murmured.

"Don't worry Rach," Nathan said and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of each teen. "Tomorrow. Today we will relax and mentally prepare ourselves for the big apple. Now eat your pancakes before they get to cold." He patted Rachel's head and sent a wink over to Kurt. They sat quietly for a bit till Jeffery broke the silence.

"What do you wish to do in New York?"

"Broadway," Kurt and Rachel said at the same time causing the adults to laugh and the two teens to giggle.

"What do you want to see?" If we arrive in New York early enough we could try to get rush tickets instead of paying full price," Jeffery said finally joining the teens and his husband at the breakfast bar. Rachel looked over at Kurt with a knowing smile.

"Wicked, duh," she answered for the both of them. Kurt nodded enthused and shoved a bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"I'm not sure if Wicked has rush tickets?" Jeffery questioned looking over at his partner.

"No I don't think that they do. I'm pretty sure they do a lottery ticket system, but I'm not positive on that either. Is there anything else that you would want to see as a backup?" Nathan asked.

"Um," Kurt swallowed. "I'm not sure what else is on production right now. Maybe Chicago or something? I have always had my mind set on Wicked."

"As do I. We will have to check the Broadway website later," Rachel added.

"We'll tell me when you do! Maybe there will be something I want to see," Jeffery said pointing his fork throwing pancake everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Rachel let out a scream then began to laugh.

"Eww," Kurt pulled a piece from his hair which caused Nathan to start cracking up.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Jeffery looked panic stricken but then also began to laugh. Kurt grabbed a napkin and wiped the syrup of his face, but that only caused the napkin to get semi stuck to face. Rachel began to laugh harder. She licked her fingers and wiped his face.

"Eww, Rach, that is so gross," Kurt complained trying to pull away.

"Oh, we are so sorry that you have to deal with Rachel's saliva. It is positively horrible," Nathan said with a smile.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?" Rachel exclaimed holding her other hand over her heart.

"Nothing dear, Nothing," Jeffery said breaking into a small laugh. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"You are all rude," She said and began to eat again. Jeffery let out one last laugh.

"We love you Rachel," he commented.

"Yes, we love you enough to throw food at you," Nathan added causing them to laugh again.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Jeffery argued.

The sound of the refrigerator door opening alerted the four that someone else was in the kitchen. All eyes shot over to see what or who is was. Rachel rolled her eyes. Kurt tensed at the curly mop that was slightly showing from behind the fridge door. He had no reason for this reaction since nothing what obviously going to happen with all these people present in the room or after dinner last night. But his presence still bothered him even especially not knowing the reason for the incident on the plane.

"Morning Blaine," Jeffery had a distance voice. Kurt looked for at his food not really wanting to catch a glimpse of Blaine's face if or when he turned around. Blaine didn't respond. He shut the door holding the orange juice container and walked over to the counter. The room remained silent. Kurt could feel the awkwardness shift in the air. He took a chance and looked up to find the back of Blaine's head faced to him. He wondered why Jeffery had that strange tone in his voice and then remembered the argument that he heard this morning.

"There are some warm pancakes in the oven, if you want some," Nathan offered obviously trying to lighten the awkward mood, but it didn't help. Blaine didn't respond, instead he took a glass out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter with a loud clack. The sound of liquid pouring filled the air.

Rachel cleared her throat getting her father's attention, "Are Charlotte and Jensen still sleeping?" She mindlessly pushed the food around on her plate with her fork. She sort of lost her appetite.

"Charlotte got called into the hospital around three for an emergency. She couldn't tell us much. And Jensen had to go help set up for the storm with some people in the city. He may have to help clean road later when it starts," Jeffery replied and a frown appeared on Nathan's face.

"Awe, that's too bad that they can't spend the day with us," Rachel tried to commiserate but there was no way that she wanted to be in their places.

Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine yet. He wondered what he was doing last night to get himself in trouble by Jeffery. He wondered everything that he could at that moment in time. What? Why? How? Blaine must have felt someone staring at him because Kurt soon found golden eyes looking right into his. He quickly looked back down at his plate feeling heat rise on his cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably cursing at himself. Why did he have to be caught staring at Blaine? Why not the stove? Why did Blaine have to be such an ass at times and then go and do what he did on the plane? Why was Blaine such a damn mystery?

"May I be excused?" Kurt asked. He could still feel Blaine looking at him and now everyone else was looking at him also.

"Sure, of course," Nathan said. Kurt gave a quick nod and stood up. His eyes did not leave that plate because he was too afraid to see the judgmental stares that he was probably getting at that moment in time.

"I'm going to go wash this syrup out of my hair," Kurt said noting that it was the best excuse he had for leaving the way he was. Kurt picked up the plate.

"You can leave that there, we will get it," Jeffery said eyeing the amount of food still left on the plate.

"Um, thanks," was all the Kurt said before rushing out of the room. He felt aggravated and annoyed with himself, _with Blaine_. Mostly himself. _So much for that 'Bitch Kurt'_ _idea, _he thought to himself.

The warmth and feel of the water against Kurt's smooth skin relaxed all his muscles. It only took three concentrated shampoos to completely remove the syrup from his hair. Kurt remained in the shower till the water went cold. Which didn't actually take as long as he hoped it would have. But either way he exited the shower with a clearer mind then he entered with. He wasn't sure how the rest of the week was going to play out, but he was positive that in the next twenty-four hours he needed to have a one on one conversation with Blaine. There was no way he was going to back out of this. He needed to do it. He needs to find some kind of common ground with this boy or something. This is what was needed to be done. All he had to do now was find the right time. he wanted to make sure that no one was close enough to hear or question but he wanted to be with someone's hearing in case… well for whatever reason.

""Um, the kitchen with the wrench and it was," Kurt read the cards that were placed in the envelope out loud. "Miss Scarlett!" And Kurt began to laugh. They got bored and decided to play the board game Clue

"What the hell!" Rachel swore. "No matter who I choose I am always the murder!" She was distraught. This was the third game that they had played and each time her character had been the culprit. In the first round, she had chosen her favorite character Mrs. Peacock. In round two she decided to try Mrs. White afraid that she would be the killer again if she chose Mrs. Peacock, but unfortunately she was the criminal. Rachel hated Miss Scarlett because she thought that this lady was to risqué but choose her anyway for the third game. Kurt who had remained playing Professor Plum each round was highly amused.

"This is not funny, Mr. Hummel!" Rachel snapped. Kurt smiled at her with a tiny giggle and began sorting the cards back into weapons, people, and rooms.

"Yes. Yes it is," he replied. "No matter when we play whether its two years ago or tomorrow you will always be the culprit."

"You do this on purpose, don't you?! You cheat!" Rachel accused, grabbing the pillow off the living couch and chucking it at him.

"Rachel!" Kurt said putting his hands up in defense. "Not with the pillows again!" Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are still a cheater," She muttered. Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't cheat. Who do you want to be this time?"

Rachel sighed, "Isn't there a different game we can play besides this one?"

"No, now who do you want to be?" Kurt asked. Rachel huffed before grabbing the blue pawn once again, Mrs. Peacock. Kurt gave her a smile before continuing with the sorting of the cards. Rachel watched as the smile on Kurt's face slowly disappeared and his eyebrows scrunching up in thought.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel said quietly almost like she was afraid to pull the poor boy from his thoughts. Kurt looked up as he slid three cars back into the confidential envelope.

"Yeah?"

"Why. . ." Rachel pursed her lips. "Why didn't you tell my dad's that Blaine was bothering you?" Rachel watched Kurt face. First scrunching up in horror at mention of Blaine's name and then to confusion and now into a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" Kurt snapped back at her. Rachel didn't take offence to it. She probably should have said something. It probably would have been the smart thing to do.

"I didn't. . . I didn't know if you wanted them to know. I was trying to respect your privacy. I wasn't sure." Rachel stuttered over her words. "I should have said something. . ." She picked at the carpet that they sat on. She heard Kurt sigh.

"No, I'm sorry Rachel. You didn't have to say anything," Kurt's voice was calmer then it was two minutes ago but it still didn't make Rachel feel less guilty.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she question cautiously.

Kurt shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"The reason doesn't matter or the fact that Blaine is harassing you doesn't matter?" Rachel argued. Kurt didn't answer at first. He let the question run through his head.

"Both," he stood and walked out of the room. Rachel followed quickly, her toes on Kurt's heels.

"Of course it matters," she tried to reason with him. Kurt just shrugged and continued to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle off the refrigerator door. He sat down at the breakfast bar and took a sip.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?!" Rachel demanded.

"Depends, are you done talking about me?" Kurt questioned.

"No, because this is serious!" Rachel explained. Kurt ignored her taking another sip of water. Rachel groaned ripping the water bottle from Kurt's hands. Kurt looked surprised at this action. "Has Blaine done anything besides the time I saw and the one in the parking lot?" Kurt's eyes soften opening up the closed of emotions. _But not all were bad… right? _Kurt questioned to himself.

"What has he done to you!? I am going to kill him."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed making Rachel jump. "He didn't do anything," Kurt swore. He felt his stomach turn at the lie that left his lips

"You're lying" Rachel argued in a whisper. Kurt grabbed her arm over the breakfast bar.

"Rachel, please, just leave it alone," Kurt begged. Rachel sighed. It was against her better judgment but she couldn't go against her best friend. That wouldn't end very well.

"Okay," she whispered dejectedly. Kurt gave her a reassuring smile and let go of her arm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jeffery said walking into the room.

"Nothing," Rachel said a bit too fast. Kurt just shook his head and Jeffery eyed them carefully. "We were playing Clue and got thirsty."

Jeffery nodded, "So there is this ice creams shop a town over. I heard they have vegan ice cream. The storm hasn't started yet. Maybe you should go check it out."

"Um yeah, that sounds great." Rachel said looking at Kurt. "Now I don't have to lose at Clue again." Jeffery gave a laugh before shutting the refrigerator door.

"That's great. Oh, and take Blaine with you." Kurt tensed eyes wide at Jeffery watching him leave through the door. He tried to comprehend the words that just left his mouth.

"But. . ."

"No buts Rachel, take him," Jeffery yelled from the hall.

Rachel turned to look at Kurt. He quickly cleared the surprised expression of his face to a neutral one.

Kurt shrugged, "Why not?" Rachel looked at him confused. Kurt's heart raced with anticipation.

**Author's end Note:**

**I know. I know. You are dying for Kurt and Blaine to talk…. We're getting there. Chapter Eleven. Okay. haha**

**So. Haha. The next chapter will be out, like I said above, either Wednesday or Friday. Now excuse me while I go read Zavocado's update of Bittersweet Memories. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Maya-Wood4ever: thank you so much! Sorry it took forever!**

**Gasperliw92: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait! **

**Chelleg29: I won't ever! I will not stop writing this story until it is over!**

**DancingintheRayne: Me too! Thank you! sorry for the wait!**

**Kurt-Hummel-Is-My-Twin-Brother: They are so cute right! Dhfas;hf;lksdahl; haha. What your name?!**

**Guest: I am soooo sorry, it so long. Please forgive me! Thank you so much! Don't give up on me! :]**


	10. Storm : Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:  
>Heyyy! YAY! Another update. Lol :]<br>I don't really have much to say here but, so enjoy this! :] Sorry it is a bit shorter than the others. Next chapter is half written so hopefully I will be able to get it out soon! :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Kiwi Spoon, but it is a real frozen yogurt shop in Connecticut and it is amazing! **

Storm – Chapter 10

Rachel's grip on the steering wheel couldn't relax and neither could her eyes. They would glace at Kurt, who sat in the passenger side of the vehicle. His fingers tapped anxiously against his thigh and his eyes were glued out the side window watching the trees fly by. She wondered what ran through his head. What was he thinking? She could tell something was odd. Her eyes would then travel over to Blaine. Her eyes set in a scowl. She hated how he was forced to come. She hated how her fathers didn't know why she refused. She doesn't understand why they would even make Blaine come with them. Especially after the dinner last night and questioning Kurt. Did they now see how he hesitated when they asked questions?

Her eyes went back to the road listening to the GPS give off the directions to a little place called Kiwi Spoon in the town of Rocky Hill. Apparently it was like Pinkberry. Rachel looked in the review mirror again.

"Blaine! Put that god damn cigarette out!" her outburst echoed throughout the car. "This isn't ever our car and even if it was, no smoking! You are not giving me cancer. You can infect yourself as much as you want, even though I prefer that you don't. You can't do it to me!" Blaine rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible. He then opened the window slightly to throw out the burning cigarette.

"Blaine! Oh my god, you just littered!" Rachel complained once again from the driver's seat.

"Jesus Rachel, either I littered or give you cancer, pick your poison!" Blaine said sulking down in the seat crossing his arms. Rachel pursed her lips and her hand gripped the steering wheel tighter. If that was even possible. She couldn't comment. She'd rather have both, no smoking and no littering, but something told her she wouldn't win that argument. Since littering was only going to cause him pain if caught, then so be it.

She deserved good health. She didn't do anything wrong. She deserved the longer life then someone who was poisoning themselves. She mentally sighed as she watched the snow beginning to fall on the windshield. Rachel shook her head slightly, wondering if she would ever see her old Blaine again. Or was she just being selfish for wanting this? Is this who he is now? Is he going to be this way for the rest of his days? Is she going to have to bail him out of jail when they are both 35? Will he end up living in her basement or worse on the streets? Or is it just a long phase and he will make it big in live with what he decides to do. . . _Will be come back or just be somebody that I know?_

"Rachel, the shop is in the plaza right there." The sound of Kurt's voice made her jump. She had almost forgotten that he was even in the car. This was the first time that he had spoken since they left the house and entered the car.

"_Turn right at 347 Cromwell Avenue, Rocky Hill, Connecticut,"_ The GPS commanded. Rachel obeyed and glanced at Kurt from the corner of her eye with a worried look – again.

The snow was still light and falling slowly as they entered the yogurt shop. There was limited seating and all the furniture looked like it came straight form an Ikea magazine. The lighting fixtures included. A couple sat in the corner at one of the two tables placed inside. They were grossly captivated with each other. Rachel felt like gagging watching them.

There was cup stacked high placed next to the eight self-serve yogurt machines. Each machine had a different flavor yogurt. Vanilla and Chocolate had their own machine with a nozzle for swirling them together. The other machines mothered Strawberry, Thin Mint, Oreo, New York Cheesecake, Cappuccino, Hawaiian Coconut, and a vegan yogurt. On the other side of the machines was a buffet of toppings ranging from fresh fruit to cereal to hot fudge and caramel to any candy you could imagine. Over all the place is kind of tacky but cute in its own way.

Blaine immediately went and sat down at the remaining table. Kurt frowned, that was what he was planning on doing. After Blaine being forced to come and the awkward filled car ride, Kurt didn't feel like having frozen yogurt anymore. To busy lost in thought. But now he rather spend the three dollars then sits at a table with Blaine even if this could be the best time to say something. However, that isn't going to happen.

Kurt placed his cup filled with vanilla and the small amount of topping on the scale. He paid and grabbed one the kiwi green spoons. He then waited for Rachel to finish paying before going to sit down at the table with Blaine. Silence followed. None of them having anything to say.

Kurt placed his tiny cup of frozen yogurt in front of him on the table. He played with it a bit moving everything around so it was all mixed in. then placed a tiny bit on his spoon and brought it to his mouth to eat.

Blaine sighed form across the table causing Kurt to eye him carefully. The curly haired boy stared intently out the window into the parking lot admiring the snow that was falling. He wore a pensive expression and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what was causing him to think so heavily like that. Kurt questioned if there was more to Blaine then what he shows. There just had to be. Or the plane ride situation wouldn't have happened.

"So Kurt," Rachel said breaking his train of thought. Kurt looked quickly over to her hoping that he wasn'tcaught looking at Blaine, but she was looking down at her vegan frozen yogurt and when their eyes made contact he took a bite of his own yogurt. "While you were in the shower this morning, I took the liberty of looking up to see if Wicked had rush tickets and unfortunately they don't."

"What?" Kurt muttered silently and Rachel nodded.

"But they have this thing called lottery tickets where they place your name in and pick randomly. Just like a normal lottery. So I'm not sure if you wish to do that, buy our own tickets, or see a different show. I think Jersey Boys and Evita have rush tickets." Kurt thought for a second and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Blaine scoffing.

Rachel snapped, "What Blaine!? What!?" Kurt closed his mouth and looked over to Blaine to see if he was going to answer.

"Your obsession with Broadway," Blaine chuckled. Rachel dropped her spoon and glared at the boy

"My- my obsession?" Rachel asked amused. "There once was a time where Broadway was the only thing you ever talked about. Something that you have always wanted to be a part of, if I do recall." Blaine's posture changed, sitting up straight his eyes glaring at Rachel. His eyes burning with anger.

"Never. That was a very gay idea," Blaine commented trying to keep his voice under control. For some reason Kurt felt hurt by that remark.

"New flash Blaine, you are gay!" Rachel argued back.

"Correction, I am not that type of gay," Blaine's eye brushed on to the Kurt.

Kurt stood abruptly, "I-I- I'm going to use the bathroom." His voice was broken a bit and he walked off. Rachel brought her hand to her temples rubbing them slowly.

"I am so done, Blaine." She whispered. "I am so done." Blaine didn't say anything; just stare down at his hands in his lap. "I can't take this anymore. I can't handle your bullshit or your stupid smoking. I've put up with it ever since middle school. But I can't do it anymore. You are breaking my heart."

"You treat Kurt like he some cheap whore. Even after I told you not to. Even after I explained to you that he has gone through so many different things. It is talking a toll on him. He won't tell me anything that you have done or let me tell anyone. It's- it's like he's trying to protect you. I don't know why or what the point is of him trying to protect you for. Why he would protect you, god knows. But I can tell you that he is breaking. I don't know if he noticed but I do. And it is all your fault. Whatever that you are doing to him…" she explained. Blaine still didn't say anything which Rachel took as a good sign. It meant that he is listening.

"And Papa and Dad. God Blaine, I- Don't you understand what you are doing to them? Don't you see what you are doing? You are hurting them terribly. They don't know what to do with you half the time. Can't you see the worry lines they wear now and the dark circles under their eyes? They are running out of options for you, Blaine. Don't you see? McKinley is the only thing left for you. If you screw this up you are done. There is nothing left for you. We are all so lost Blaine. We don't know what happened or what changed." Rachel paused taking a deep breath trying to regain her voice and stop her tears that were threatening to fall.

"What happened, Blaine? We used to be best friends; we used to be so close."

"Things change," Blaine finally spoke his voice quiet.

"Don't give that shit, Blaine. What changes? What the fuck changed? Why can't you tell me? We used to tell each other everything! You are the only family that I have Blaine. We can't lose each other."

Blaine laughed, "Bull shit, you have Jeffery and Nathan now. You have a family. I'm the one who lost all of my family."

Rachel stared at him confused, "You didn't lose me. Jeffery and Nathan, Papa and Dad, are your family too." She informed.

"No Rachel, you are very wrong. I lost you a long time ago before we even met Jeffery and Nathan. You should have just agreed to go with one of those adoption parents that wanted you – without me. Instead of waiting till you forced someone to take me as well. No one wanted me. They always wanted you! Miss Perfect. They didn't want the boy who played with Barbie dolls, Rach. No one ever wanted me. It was always you."

Rachel wore a broken expression.

"That's not true," Rachel tripped over her words.

"Oh yes it is Rachel. You just ignored all those parents that talked to you when they left not taking us. I didn't. I knew the reason why they left. They left because they didn't want the both of us. They wanted you. You erased it from your mind." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Blaine wouldn't allow it. "Jeffery and Nathan, they didn't want me either but they wanted you so bad that that they agreed to take me as well. They took me, only, because they wanted you and the only way they could have you was is if I came too. You were drifting from me before then but that is when you officially left me." Blaine's voice sounded broken but angry at the same time only breaking Rachel more. She didn't understand.

"You were so fucking blinded and so was I at first," he let out a small laugh. "We were so excited that someone finally wanted us. It wasn't till we hit fifth grade that I began to question – everything. You began to not notice me or anything else. You didn't noticed how people; aunts, uncles, grandma acted around me – around you. You were blinded from everything and I mean every single thing."

"That is not true, Blaine. Come on," Rachel commented.

"Oh yeah? Did you noticed the first day of six grade? Or that everyone was bullying me?" Blaine questioned her.

"I-I," Rachel didn't know what to say. Was it a sign? Did this all really happen? How did I not notice but . . .? "But that day you came home and got expelled. I knew then. . ."

"No, no you didn't. You just glanced in my direction. That wasn't the beginning and that wasn't the end either." Blaine said.

"I tried to talk to you. I tried to get you to tell me."

"I shouldn't have had to tell you!" Blaine snapped. Tears were beginning to run down Rachel's face.

"I don't- I don't know what you want from me. I don't know what you want me to do."

"There is nothing you can do. Not anymore," Blaine responded.

"That is ridiculous, Blaine. You are not a lost cause."

"Rachel, you don't get it. I don't want your help. I don't need your help." Blaine told her turning to look back out the window.

"Why? Why don't you want my help?" Rachel demanded.

"Because you lost your chance to! There is nothing to help. This is who I am now and if you don't like it then tough shit. I'm not going to change just because someone else want me to. Besides, I like who I am." Blaine informed her.

"Well I don't Blaine," Rachel stood. "One day something is going to happen and I am not going to be there to help you. I am done Blaine. I hope you understand what I am saying. I miss you so much. I want my brother back."

"I never left."

"Yes you did!" she screamed. "I don't know who the fuck you are anymore. I hate who you became." Rachel turned from the table, leaving her melted yogurt and the car keys, and stormed out of the restaurant.

Blaine remained sitting at the table thinking over the conversation in his head. He felt a bit guilty for that coming out the way it did, but it had to be done.

"Where'd Rachel go?" Kurt stood besides Blaine picked up the car keys that she had forgotten.

"She left," Blaine grunted. Kurt gave him an inquisitive look before glancing out the window. The color draining from his face.

"You let her leave . . . to walk where ever she was planning on going in this fucking snow storm?" Kurt barked.

"She's a grown woman she can do whatever the fuck . . . she . . . wants. . ." Blain voice traveled off while he watched the snow now falling ridiculously hard now.

"She could freeze to death!" Kurt shouted at Blaine.

"I didn't. . ." Blaine stopped talking. Kurt shook his head.

"I am going to go find her," Kurt said clutching the keys and walking to the door.

"Sir," the worker behind the counter spoke. "We are not allowed to let anyone leave with the conditions are they are right now." Kurt gawked at him.

"Why didn't you tell that to the girl who left about five minutes about!" Kurt pushed his way out the door.

"Sir! The conditions are very dangerous for driving." He informed but Kurt had already left.

"Are you fucking serious?" Blaine muttered standing and making his way to the door.

"Sir, didn't you hear what we told you friend?"

"Fuck you," Blaine flipped off the guy and left through the door.

Blaine watched Kurt fumble with the keys at the drives side door.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Blaine exclaimed causing Kurt to turn and look at him in shock. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to try and open the door.

"No are you?" Kurt tested.

"You can't drive in this weather," Blaine ignored Kurt's comment eyes squinting because snow kept falling in them.

"And why the fuck do you care what I do!?" Kurt argued getting highly annoyed.

"Because!" Blaine slammed the driver door shut right after Kurt had opened it and locked eyes with Kurt. Silence followed.

"Exactly, you don't. No I am going to take this car and find _your_ sister." Kurt stated matter of fact. "Now it is your choice, you come with me or stay here with the dumbass that didn't stop Rachel." Blaine thought over his choices before moving around to the other side of the car. Kurt nodded unlocked the doors and got in.

They drove for about five minutes neither of them talking, just looking. It was hard to see out the windows – all of them. The snow was falling to hard and too fast.

"Maybe she went the other – Oh Shit! Kurt, look out!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt's eyes widen in horror watching the car on the other side of the road began to swivel in their direction. Kurt tried his best to move but the other car hit theirs and Kurt lost complete control.

**Author's end note:**

**Oh, shit. What was that… haha. Drama! So yeah.**

**To my reviewers:**

**DancingintheRayne: Thank you! :D UPDATE YAY!**

**Chelleg29: it is here! :D**

**NurseKate: Nathan and Jeffery are just so cuteeeee haha. Blaine is an interesting character, his brain is confusing lol… the show is just… omg.. haha. I'm sorry! haha thank you so much! :]**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	11. Storm : Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:**

**You don't know how ridiculously sorry I am. My AP English class is literally whipping my butt. I get an essay like every week and it is driving me insane.**

**I just want to say that I love each and every one of you that read this story and put up with my insanely late updates. I wish I could update regularly, but it's hard. I am so thankful for you guys. You mean the world to me. I won't give up on this story. I know it seems like I won't ever update, but I will. I will finish this story. I promise you. **

**I'm not sure when my next update will be. Defiantly before the end of this month. I can promise you that. I have an essay due this coming Wednesday and it has to be like five pages and the topic sucks ass so it will probably take forever. And I can only hope that will be the last one before January. –crosses fingers-**

**But yes, I will have an update before the end of the month! :]**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize, I most likely don't own.**

Storm : Chapter 11

There was pain. Lots of it too. Not the 'ouch paper cut' kind but the 'holy shit I am going to die' type of pain. Kurt groaned; his eyes shut tight trying to regain his balance. The world spun too fast around him. He was confused. He was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid to see where he was. _Why can't I remember anything? _He asked himself. _Why does my head hurt so bad? _Kurt's stomach felt queasy and the dizziness made him want to throw up. Turning his head only met with another groan and the feeling of throwing up more.

Light pressure was found under his chin. Whatever it was moved his head tilted up and then something cold touched on to his forehead above his left eye. Kurt hissed in pain and tried to open his eyes. At first the lighting was too bright but he slowly adjusted. He was met with these gorgeous brown orbs, then a structure face with curls loosely caressing the man's forehead. Kurt sucked in fast like air was going to disappear any second. _Blaine. _He jumped at Blaine's closeness.

"Oh my god, what…" Kurt tried to speak but the fast movements made his head throb and the world being to spin wicked fast again.

"Whoa, careful," Blaine whispered pushing Kurt back so he sat against the seat for more stability. "I think that you have a concussion." Kurt moved his hand to his forehead holding his temples trying to regain steadiness. His fingertips landing on something wet and sticky. He pulled his hand away quickly letting his squinted eyes have a look at them.

"Oh my god, is that blood?" Kurt questioned eyes widening at the red residue on his fingers. Before Blaine could do anything Kurt added, "Oh my god, is that my blood?! Am I bleeding? Why am I bleeding?!"

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed to get the boys attention. "You need to calm the fuck down. I think you have a concussion!" Kurt stopped to look at Blaine noticing a red tinted napkin placed in his hand. He slightly tilted his head to the side with a confused look plastered on.

"What do you mean I have or might have a concussion?" Kurt questioned letting his mind run wildly.

"Jesus," Blaine muttered getting impatience with Kurt's confused state. "Can you just listen for like two minutes? Always need to get your words in." Kurt's eyes narrowed on him but he remained silent waiting for Blaine to proceed. "Thank you. Now, you flipping out every two seconds is not going to help the pending situation."

"What pending situation? Are you pregnant? Am I pregnant?" Kurt asked. "Wait… what?" Blaine looked at him confused.

"You defiantly have a concussion," Blaine muttered to himself. "Kurt, listen to me and please do not interrupt. We are still in a car. We got into a car crash. And before you go and open a door. Don't. I don't remember any building around when we were driving and we are practically snowed in on all sides. Then again if we were to go outside there is the possibility of getting lost since neither of us are familiar with the area which will then lead us to freezing to death."

Kurt laughed, "We didn't get into a car accident. I'm a safe driver. I would never get into one of those."

"Jesus, Kurt! Look around you! We are in the backseat of the fucking car! Do you see the front how it askew! I even pulled you back here because I knew, like you did, you flipped out when you woke and the small space could have been dangerous. The car won't turn the fuck on. There is frost covering the windows. You can see your breath in the air! You were unconscious for _three _hours! Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you were bleeding from your fucking head." Blaine was fuming, _why can't he just accept the fact that this happened?!_

Kurt looked around the car. They were in the backseat. The front of the car was a bit lopsided and the windshield had a crack running down horizontally from the left corner. This wasn't possible.

"But how?" Kurt questioned. Blaine let out a sigh calmer now.

"There a car coming toward us. They were all over the road. You tired your best to get out of the way, but the other car was coming way too fast and hit us. I'm not sure what happened to the other car but we are okay. You have a slight concussion and I have tiny bruising." Blaine said cautiously.

"Stop acting like I'm going to freak out," Kurt complained.

"Why, you did it before? I don't want to hit a nerve and cause it to happen again," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"I'm not easily broken! You are not going to hurt my feelings," Kurt argued. _That's not what Rachel says, _Blaine shook the thought from his mind.

"I just don't need you flipping the fuck out while we are in this tiny ass space! With your luck you'll hit your head again and make the situation worse."

"You're not a fucking doctor, how do you know that this is a concussion?!" Kurt changed the topic trying not to get more annoyed.

"Because I have had my fair share of them. I know the symptoms and what it looks like," Blaine told Kurt. Kurt matched Blaine's glare but didn't have anything to say back to that. "Let me guess…" Blaine said politely for the first time since they met. "You feel dizzy, like the car is spinning fast and you can't seem to do anything about it. Your head is pounding, not like a headache, worse. You feel so nauseous that you could vomit about five times and still have the feeling. You asked me if either us were pregnant. And I know you don't remember the accident."

Kurt couldn't deny Blaine's words. That is exactly how he is feeling and it is the worse feeling in the word.

"You have all of those, don't you?" Blaine questioned moving into Kurt's personal space. He already knew the answer was yes, but he wanted that feeling of being right. Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. He didn't want Blaine being right. Blaine has won every argument since Kurt woke up. Kurt breathed in deep, his head was spinning again. This was just all too much.

"I-uh," Kurt stammered over his words. _This was just all too much. Rachel is lost out in this- this snow pouring from the open sky. Hopefully, she made it somewhere safe. She has to be okay. There is no way she couldn't. Then, the fact that I crashed the car, was now injured and reliable for another person. And worse of all I am stuck stranded in a car with Blaine. The boy I promised to stay away from and here I am. Closer than I ever wished I would have to be. And I am half delusional. _Kurt slowly blinked his eyes. He hated that he couldn't stop being dizzy. "I am so dizzy…"

Blaine suppressed a smirk. He placed a hand gently on Kurt's back and pushed him forward.

"Place you head in between your knees and hold it there until the world stops spinning," Blaine offered. Kurt followed his directions. Slowly moving in that position he closed his eyes tightly. He kept his mind on one goal, to gain control of the spinning world. "Keep your breathing steading, in through the nose then out through the mouth. I don't think you passing out would be the best thing. It is not listed in the treatments." Blaine commented. _Rachel would probably kill me if I damaged this boy. Blame me for everything and THEN kill me._

Kurt was confused. _This boy goes from wanting to get into my pants, to arguing with me like I am the worst person in the world, then to actually making it look like he cares. I wouldn't be surprised if he is going to try to get into my pants now. Again._

Kurt stayed with his head between his legs for a bit listening to the soft breaths of the man sitting next to him. Blaine let out a deep thought filled sigh.

"I hope that Rachel is okay," he muttered. Kurt scoffed shooting up to look at Blaine, his eyes narrowing at him. Kurt felt the car spin quickly around him but he fought through it.

"Why? Why do you care? You don't care about anyone. You treat everything and anyone like shit," Kurt spat at him. It was true. Blaine respect much.

Blaine's eyes met his darkening, "She's my sister!"

"So what?!" Kurt said incredulously. _Was he serious?_

"So I care about her! She's my sister! My only family I have left."

"Then why do you treat her like shit?! That doesn't make any sense. You treat her like she's nothing. If you actually cared about her you wouldn't be doing what you are doing! People who care about others don't hurt them and that is exactly what you are doing! Hurting her. Hurting Jeffery and Nathan. Hurting everyone!" Kurt stated.

Blaine looked away, "You don't understand! You don't know anything about me, about my life."

"Oh yeah, well I might not know anything about you, but I know a lot about Rachel. So for whatever reason why you have that stick stuck up your ass, it better be a fucking good one because she has enough crap to deal with. She doesn't need your bullshit too."

"I'm just trying to make her notice," Blaine's mouth spoke before he could stop. His eyes widened in horror like he just told his deepest secret.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Notice what? The huge asshole that you are?" Blaine didn't argue. The question didn't faze him at all. Blaine's mind raced. He didn't want to talk about this. Why did his mouth betray him? What does this boy mean to him? The biggest question would be; would anything change if he said anything?

Kurt raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "You didn't. . ."

"Notice me…" Blaine interrupted. Kurt closed his mouth and waited for Blaine to continue. It seemed like this was something that Blaine needed to say. But could he trust Kurt to open up? They say that you feel better when you talk about things that are hurting you. But did Blaine want to be better, feel better? Did he want, Kurt, of all people, to know that he is hurting?

_Rachel knew now. Rachel still didn't understand. Rachel still doesn't see, _Blaine breathed out a shaky breath. _Will Kurt. . ._

"She needs to see. She needs to notice. But she doesn't. She's too blind. She doesn't see me and she never has," Blaine now averted his eyes to the head rest of the passenger seat and cautiously wrapped his arms around his torso. Kurt waited, again, eyes fixed on the structured profile of the boy across the car. He thought that he had figured him out. He _thought _that he had, but this boy sitting in front of him wasn't the boy that had pushed him against the locker to cop a feel or the guy he kicked in the balls. This was someone different. This – Blaine has a past. Whatever it may be. . . Whether Kurt was to find out or not… this was a different person and Kurt wasn't sure what to think of him._Was this the real Blaine or a hoax?_

Time was passing slowly. Either that or it just felt that way. Blaine hadn't said anything since his last words. He seemed to be completely lost within his own mind. The car was cold. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically with every second passing. Kurt was freezing even with the winter coat that he had on. He cursed to himself about there not being an emergency blanket in the car. And there was no way that he was going to snuggle up to Blaine for some extra heat.

_Where was the police?_

There had to be someone out there looking for them. There was no way Kurt could believe that Nathan and Jeffery didn't send out a search and rescue team. There was two children out stuck in broke down car in the freezing cold with no way of communicating with the outside world. Not to mention one of the boys was a liability, who has a family at home that would murder them if their boy didn't return alive. They were probably worried sick, if they knew.

Hopefully it was just Kurt and Blaine missing and Rachel had made it to safety. Kurt and Blaine could only hope. It is probably best for a parent to know that one of the children is okay, instead of having to fear for all of them.

"The worst part," Blaine's voice in the silent car made the other boy jump. Kurt breathed in slowly afraid that any sudden movement would cause Blaine to close back up. Kurt didn't know why he was giving Blaine the time of day after the way Blaine treats everyone the way he does.

"The worst part is that no matter how long or how hard I have tried, she still hasn't noticed. I mean at first I didn't want to talk. She was the one that was clueless, why did I have to explain? She gave up asking. I guess you could say it was all my fault. But _**no**_. because everything I did was a cry for help." Blaine swallowed hard. "Almost like a call that no one ever got. A call that no one decided answered."

Blaine let out a chuckle as if there was some personal joke that only he knew.

"I remember the first day of middle school. Ha. Worst day of my life, actually worst three years of my life. Rachel told me to be myself and that everyone would love me. I had nothing to worry about. I went as myself. Lot of good shit that did. I was beat up. On the first fucking day. Apparently my bowtie was too _gay_ for them." Kurt gasped silently at Blaine's story. There was that mention of bowties again. He couldn't see Blaine dressed like that. Come on,_Blaine_, seriously?

"Fucking kids. I hate them," Blaine huffed. "Do you think that that Rachel noticed? Nope. She was too busy distracting the only fucking teacher that was monitoring the hallway. Everyone at school the next day were laughing about how I got beat up. Did Rachel know? No, somehow she didn't hear." Blaine was getting angry now and he knew that he needed to stop. Kurt didn't need to know this shit about him. What difference would it make? But for some reason he couldn't. He just couldn't stop.

"_Blaine Berry._ Do you know what it is like to have Berry as a last name and a first name like mine? No. Do you know what it's like to surrounded by fucking douchebags who get a fucking blast at playing with your name? Besides the normal slurs at my sexuality, _fag, faggot,_" Blaine spoke with venom in his words. It didn't scare Kurt. He understood, well as much as he could. "We were in the sixth grade! I didn't even know what half of the slurs meant how could they?! Besides those, I got called Blueberry, fruitcake, you name anything that involved berries I was called it. Like don't children have something fucking better to do than sit there and call me stupid ass names like, Jesus Christ come on.

"Rachel didn't notice, of course. She thought that names Blueberry and such were cute and that they were just nicknames that my _friends_ gave me. She didn't believe me when I told her they weren't my friends. She didn't listen; she was too busy practicing her fucking show choir solo in front of her damn mirror." Blaine signed taking a break. Kurt just watched the different emotions fly across Blaine's face. Kurt's nerves began acting up. This close proximity while Blaine was this way was a bit nerve-racking.

"Then," Blaine began once again; His voice was calm but had a sludge sound hidden behind the calmness. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was telling him this much about him. "The beating began to accumulate rapidly. Every day. Slapping me around, knocking the book out of my hands. Name calling. I couldn't take it anymore Berry wasn't going to cut it. I never liked it anyway. I felt like I lost part of myself with the name change. Like they wanted us to forget who we were and become theirs completely. No questions asked. I may have been young at the time, but it still felt the same. Of course Rachel loved the name change. She took it as a role in a play or like she was casted in the next big hit movie or some stupid shit. My name is Anderson. Always has been and always will be. Nothing will ever change that." Blaine paused trying to cover his shaky breathing. He looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt's breathing stop. They emotion found in those brown orbs it was intoxicating.

"One day," Blaine's voice was just above a whisper. "You just lose it all. You just can't take it anymore." Kurt's brow furrowed. He wasn't sure if Blaine was talking to him or…

"Everything will come out at once. _Everything. _Any emotion that you shoved back down your throat. Any slur or hateful words that you stored in to the back of your mind. You become overwhelmed. It feels as if you want to burst at the seams and this final wave comes over you and you drown. I-I-I beat up this kid. . ." Blaine broke eye contact looking away. "He was picking on me for about all of the school year. School had a couple more weeks left, but I couldn't take him anymore. So I punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting it. It felt so good, felt right. So I hit him again and again. That bastard deserved it. Everything that I gave him."

Kurt remained quiet breathing evenly. He drank everything that Blaine was saying. His eyes were locked tight on Blaine. Blaine was looking down at his hands that were placed in his lap with a small frown on his smooth lips. Kurt watched as a small grimaced appeared as the boy flexed his fingers.

"Rachel was oblivious. My own sister didn't know. . . And then she would ask me questions. _What's wrong Blaine? Why did you do it? _Like are you serious, you don't know Rachel? She can be so damn stupid. One day," Blaine's voice was quiet. "One day, I hope that she will think back and remember the things that she missed. That she will. . . I don't know." Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"I-," Kurt looked away from Blaine. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He didn't know what to say exactly. But he needed to know one thing. "Why are you telling me this?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with an almost hurt expression, "I don't fucking know." He turned his head. "I don't know why I do anything anymore." Blaine muttered to himself and sulked farther in to the car seat wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

**Author's End Note:**

**Yes, hi! Haha.**

**I am making no promises about updates anymore. I always break them.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Mbrattoo: I want Rachel and Blaine to be okay with each other too! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story! I am so sorry that I don't update as much as I should! Don't give up!**

**Chelleg29: yes, everything is beginning to begin. Sorry for how long this took to put up!**

**Jay Li Mastsuda: I'm am so sorry for the late update! Thank you so much!**

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss: I don't even understand blaine half the time! who knows what he was thinking haha. Thank you so much! :]**

**Geekwithoutglasses: omg that means so much to me! thank you! I am glad that you like this story!**

**Nightingale63: Poor lonely and confused Blaine! :[ thank you! sorry this took so long! **

**StarkidSherlockSlytherin: I am so sorry this took forever to put up! Forgive me! thank you for reading! :]**

**CrissMist: I am so sorry for the ending it there haha. Blaine is one interesting person. Thank you so much!**

**DancingintheRayne: I am so sorry for the late update! **

**Rachel: thank you so much! :) yes Blaine needs an attitude adjustment haha. **

**Klainefeelsnearlykieedme123: love your username haha. Thank you so much!**

**Chris-Colfer's-Psycho-Twin: Hello! I like this new name! but I also love the other one! :] You are not weird. At all! I love your reviews! Neffrey is so cute! I love it! Thank you!**

**Dear guests, hello there! thank you so much for reading. And I do apologize for not updating this sooner. Please forgive me..**

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite? **


	12. Storm : Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:**

**Ah ha! Kept my promise! It is before the end of the month! Yay! Excitement! Haha. Oh, and its over 100 reviews! Yay! I love you guys!**

**Okay. So this chapter, my friend who reads the chapters before I post them said this chapter remains in the rate T zone but I'm not too sure. Some of you may like reading those possible rated 'M' actions so I will mark where it begins and where it ends. Just in case. :]**

**Anyway, here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry Charile!**

Storm – Chapter 12

It was cold. It was absolutely fucking freezing in the car. Kurt's teeth chattered together a bit and his breath was highly noticeable in the surrounding air. He glanced over at Blaine. The boy seemed completely unfazed by the cold temperature. The boy wore a worried face as he slept. His golden eyes moving rapidly under his eye lids. Kurt knew that probably meant that Blaine was having a nightmare, but he didn't want to wake him. Blaine most likely needed this sleep after everything that he had released however many hours ago. Telling someone your secret isn't something you can just brush off. Kurt would know. Besides he didn't really want to face Blaine. For whatever reason, he just didn't.

Kurt slid his half dead cell phone from his pocket of his coat. An "X" still remained over the service bars, he sighed in defeat. The time read 1:34 AM. The car was dark and the air was silent besides the gust of wind that occurred every few seconds.

Kurt knew it was crazy considering the unnumbered inches of snow and the low temperature, but he was still afraid of the unknown place around him. What if some killer was around and broke in the car and he got attacked. Kurt had seen enough horror films to know that this is something that could occur. He was alone and unarmed. Well Blaine was there but would he help? What would he do? Would he protect Kurt or leave him to die?

Kurt shook the thought from his mind. Impossible. He is overthinking too much. There is clearly a higher possibility of him freezing to death then getting murdered by a killer at this moment in time.

Kurt eyes felt heavy. He was so tired, but he was afraid to sleep. If Blaine was correct about him having a concussion then he didn't want to fall asleep. He has watched the news and heard about the stories of people going to sleep with a concussion and then never waking up again. He didn't really want to die. Although, he always thought that dying in his sleep was the best way to go. And the odds didn't seem in his favor. He needed to stay awake. He yawned and felt a bit too comfortable for his own good.

He glanced over at Blaine once again. The boy remained sleeping. He curls laid askew across his head and he was scrunched up inside his jacket. He face seemed calm now as if the nightmare had ended and nothing had replaced it.

Kurt felt his iPhone heavy in his pocket and he wondered if music would disturb the sleeping boy. But he didn't really think too much of it, because he needed it to stay awake. It was the only thing that he had. It didn't matter if he wasted the battery. There was no service or any means of contact with it. Why no use the rest of the battery on something he loves?

He pulled the phone from his pocket, unlocked it swiftly and scrolled through his songs library. He hit shuffle and the soothing sounds of Let It Be by The Beatles had begun to dance through the silent car. It was a slow song essentially making anyone tired, but not Kurt. It made him awake and more asserted with his surrounding and he couldn't help but begin to sing along.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in from of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be…_" Kurt sung quietly under his breath as he began to think about his mother. This song always made him think of her. She was magnificent. Wise and so young when she died. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Kurt only got little time with her. Young people shouldn't die. No one should die, but it is absolutely not fair when someone so young dies. They are so inexperienced. They didn't get to live the life they should have. Kurt swallowed hard ignoring the stinging feeling in his eye.

That was Kurt's fate. He couldn't deny it anymore. They, Blaine and him, they were stranded. Kurt could only hope that there was someone out there looking for them. But it wasn't something he could be positive of. He did not want to die so young. It wasn't fair to anyone. Not just himself. But it wasn't fair to his father. His father wouldn't be able to handle it. First his wife then his son. People would pity him. And Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel what about them. How would they take it?

Rachel and him had so many plans for the future. If he was gone then what would that do to her; besides messing everything up. He couldn't put all of them through that. But he didn't have control over this.

The song finished and turned to something more upbeat.

"You have a great singing voice." Kurt jumped his hand flying to his heart and eyes darting to Blaine. He was awake and looking directly at him with an awe struck expression.

"I- uh- didn't mean to scare you." Blaine said silently. Kurt searched for words in his head as he calmed down his racing heart.

"You didn't – I just – I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to stay. . ." Kurt trailed off.

"It's okay. You do sing very well. I rather wake to your voice than anything else." Kurt's heart fluttered at Blaine's words, but he quickly put his guard back up.

"That makes someone," Kurt muttered to himself.

"Do you know what time it is? My phone died sometime when I was asleep…" Blaine asked either ignoring Kurt's comment or just didn't hear it at all. Kurt nodded licking the button for the screen to light back up.

"1:56." Blaine let out a low whistle.

"Wow, I slept for a while." Blaine commented glancing up at Kurt. "Did you?" Kurt shook his head no. "You can sleep, you know?" Kurt nodded and only the music was found between them.

Kurt turned to the dark frosty window and frowned. He didn't want to be in this disaster. He was going to die, it was obvious now. They weren't going to be found. He twisted his mind to make this a good thing. He technically needed and escape anyway and this seemed to be it. Everything could end here. Freezing to death.

"Do you…" Kurt quickly closed his mouth letting his mind question his choices. Blaine shifted beside him and Kurt decided this was his chance. "Do you ever think about dying? Kurt turned to see Blaine's surprised look, but that wasn't what he found. Blaine face, instead, was calm staring at Kurt with a strong gaze screeching for something.

"Yes," Blaine gave a short reply. Kurt pursed his lips with a nod and looked back at the window.

"More then I probably should," Blaine added. "It seems like such an easy thing. Dying and leaving. Simple. Easy. But it is then too far away to grasp." Kurt listened drinking in every word and ignoring the sting in his eyes because Blaine understood more than Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt was running. Running fast. He wasn't sure why he was running. He couldn't remember everything was dark around him. Pitch black. He couldn't see anything, not even his hand in front of his face.<p>

"Kurt!" He froze in place looking around in the dark and there was nothing. The voice was lost in the abyss. He tried to scream to the voice but nothing.

"Kurt," the voice repeated, beckoning him to follow. But the direction was lost. Unknown to the shadows. So he ran. Ran in any direction or perhaps complete circles.

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!" the voice was louder. He must be going to the right way. "Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt's eyes shot open. Frantically looking around. It was a dream. He fell asleep. He flinched back from Blaine's closeness. He had moved over next to Kurt on hand on Kurt's knee and the other upon his shoulder.

"What?" Kurt didn't understand and tried to move back away from Blaine. His eyes looking over Blaine hands. Blaine followed Kurt glance and quickly removed his hands.

"You were having a nightmare. I was just trying to wake you up," Blaine answered his voice on edge. "I wasn't trying to come on to you." Kurt took a deep breath. _But what if…_

"What if I want you too," Kurt's voice was barely a whisper. Blaine froze looking at looked searching for the joke.

"You don't want me…" Blaine shook his head pulling back further.

"But maybe I do…" Kurt argued.

"You don't want me to do anything to you. Not even touch you. You have been pushing me away for that last two weeks. You are saying things you don't mean."

Kurt looked away, "Listen Blaine… we have been sitting in this car for hours and I knew you, you would have already attacked me."

"I wouldn't have…" Kurt shook his head telling him to stop.

"We are going to die here. It has been hours and no one has come and found us ye. I personally, don't know how much more of this cold weather I can handle." Kurt paused; his mouth feeling dry. "Can- Santana said something to me last week. And maybe I think it should… I want…" Kurt took a deep breath calming his nerves. "I see the touch of the finger tips and the longing looks. But Santana's right. I want to know what it feels like. Before I die. All of it. Kissing. Gentle touches. Sex." Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't want to die without knowing. "

Blaine frowned, "Kurt, we are not going to die."

"Blaine! Look at the odds. Please. Just do this." Blaine looked away for a second and back at Kurt.

"But," Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's face moving closer. "You can't just give yourself away. Especially to someone like me." Kurt's eye looked down to Blaine's lips before meeting with his eyes again.

"What other choice do I have?" Kurt whispered and their lips met in a small simple kiss.

Kurt shivered eyes blinking to meet Blaine's once more. The golden eyes were soft and Blaine sucked in a shaky breath. Kurt couldn't tell what Blaine was thinking but all Kurt wanted to do was kiss again and again. He wanted more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Start]<strong>_

Blaine's face scrunched up in worry as if he was arguing with himself in his head. But as soon as those golden orbs met Kurt's, Blaine moved in for another kiss. Blaine's hand slipping to the back of Kurt's neck digging deep into his hair pulling his face closer to his own. Kurt wouldn't lie; he was a bit nervous. This was his first, everything. Kissing including. He was surprised how well their mouths fit together. Gliding carefully over one another's. Their noses brushed against each other.

Kurt heart raced with anticipation as Blaine's tongue traced his lips begging for entrance. Kurt obeyed feeling a rush shoot thought his body. Kurt almost, _almost_, whimpered as Blaine pulled away and Kurt chased after his lips. Blaine leaned against Kurt's forehead sucking in a breath. Kurt eyed him carefully but it wasn't a second later that Blaine's had replaced his soft lips on the other boy's. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he began memorizing Blaine's every move and storing it for later.

Blaine removed his hands and grabbed on to Kurt's hands placing them upon his waist. Kurt was glad he had done this for he had no idea what to with them. Blaine then replaced his hands upon Kurt's face shifting closer.

Everything felt so good so different and it made Kurt feel more alive than he had ever been. Bolts of electricity shot through his veins getting his blood boiling. The sensation of kissing, just kissing, was intense, overly amazing. Kurt's gripped tightened on Blaine's sides his finger digging in to the other boy's jacket.

Kurt shivered as Blaine's hand slowly moved down his back landing on his waist while the other remained on his face. The pressure there made Kurt shift facing Blaine as best as he could considering the cramped space of the back seat.

Blaine began nipping at Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt breathing staggered. He felt hot; the air around him heating up like the son on a summer's day. Blaine kissed gently down his jaw and worked at Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a soft moan moving his neck to give Blaine more room and he could feel a smile form on Blaine's face. And the feeling shot straight to his cock.

Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's thigh slowly, teasingly, making its way to lie on his knee. He began sucking harder on Kurt's neck enjoying the short breath and sounds leaving the boys mouth. Kurt stiffened feeling Blaine's hand move back up his thigh lightly and teasingly. Kurt shinned feeling his stomach turn. Blaine gave a slight squeeze a few inches off from Kurt's hard friend. Kurt groaned wanting Blaine to do something. Anything.

Kurt moved one hand to Blaine's shoulder pushing him back letting his other hand move to his ass carefully. Blaine's eyes flapped open and Kurt swooned at his confused/awe struck expression. How his swollen lips were parted a bit and his hair still askew. Kurt pulled Blaine back down for more hungry filled kisses full of tongue and clanking teeth. He squeezed Blaine's ass causing Blaine to moan into the kiss. Kurt's mind blurred and he repeated the action, but pulled Blaine into his lap colliding their hips together causing them both to moan a loud. They drank the feeling treasuring the feeling before the mouths connected.

But this time it was different. They kissed slowly and passionately their hand roaming their clothed bodies. Their hips moving together carefully, pleasurably. Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's shirt and ran them over the boys abs wishing he could seem them enjoy them in better circumstances. Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth as he accidentally twisted Blaine's nipple ring. Kurt was turned on even more with every discovery of this boy. He moved his hands back on to Blaine's back pulling their chests together.

Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Blaine on him. It was something different then when Rachel accidently feel asleep on him. Kurt felt powerful being able to make something this way just by the touches of his hands. They kissed slow, tongues roaming and hands feeling what they could. They were so passionate that it was almost like they were in love.

Kurt brought his hands up to the top of Blaine's back and dug his nails in dragging then all the way down before landing on his ass again pushing their hips together roughly. Blaine through his head back gasping. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck with soft kisses.

"Please," he whispered before kissing the boy's Adams apple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[End]<strong>_

The sun had risen an hour ago but Blaine still remained awake since they finished. Kurt somehow managed to be lying on top of Blaine fully clothed once again. But Blaine didn't seem to mind. He watched Kurt sleep letting his hand run through Kurt's now messy hair. He looked to peaceful so… so… beautiful? Blaine couldn't seem to find the right word to describe what he is seeing or how he feels. Everything seemed different. He let his mind wonder and question what happened and how. But no answers. Everything was surreal.

There was tapping on the roof of the car that made Blaine jump. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's body he listened. There was muffled talking. Someone was there. Someone had found them.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear before kissing the stop behind it. "Wake up! Someone is outside the car. We're not going to die.

Kurt groaned sleepily feeling extremely tired," You say heard someone?"

"Yeah Kurt, someone found us," Blaine smiled kissing the top of Kurt's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong>

**So… there it is. Haha. **

**To My Reviewers:**

**suntan140: she's just oblivious, unfortunately. :( **

**inlovewithdarrencriss6: it was a lot! I agree. Kissing? Yeah. Kissing is good. haha thank you!**

**chelleg29: oh god. My ap English class is nuts. I have to write an essay every week and the topics are usually horrible. I am on break until jan 2 and my teacher gave me this ridiculous boring book that I have to finish before I go back. Asdfjkl; I can't read it! thank you! :]**

**anderpson: me too! :[ thank you!**

**ionaadsila: oh no, I will absolutely finish this story! I hate reading a story that is never updated. I will finish! It may take some time to put up chapters but I will finish! Just stick around! Go Blaine! Thank you!**

**crissmist: that's okay! Thank you! :]**

**batwaynebruceman: thank you so much! :D**

**dancingintherayne: updated! Yay! Thank you! :]**

**chris-colfer's-psyco-twin: do you really? That's pretty epic! Thank you! im so glad that you may love this story! that make me happy! Haha, my brother is my personal slave to! I can get him to do things for me! :] no that doesn't make you strange. I do it too! :]**

**fishstickandcustard: hello there :] I do know that an adoption process is not how I wrote it, but I thought that it would be okay to write it this way. I am utterly sorry if I have offended you in any way. It was never my intention to do this.**

**chibiko: thank you so much! I appreciate it! :]**


	13. Storm : Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

**Hiii… I know this is late. Really. Really. Late. And I am so sorry. I'm not even going to give you guys any excuses.**

**Oh some exciting things to share with ya'll! I'm meeting my favorite band from the past 6-7 years july 23 THE JONAS BROTHERS I am so damn excited!**

**OH! And I was lucky enough to score tickets and meet and greet for Darren's tour ASDFJKL;AKFLKSAJFLSAJF LDKFJLA AHHHHHHH.**

**That is all.**

**Anyway, here it is! Chapter 13! Enjoy. It is kind short, sorry about that too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh and Character Death, sorry.**

Storm – Chapter 13

The hospital room was cold and lonely. Kurt didn't exactly remember the ride up Hartford Hospital and he didn't feel like straining his mind to remember. Of the things he did remember, one stuck out. Blaine arguing with the EMTs that dug them out of snow pile. He protested trying to ride in the ambulance with Kurt, Blaine wanted them to go together. They didn't allow it of course, saying that Blaine needed to be treated as well and that there wasn't enough room in one ambulance to treat them both. Kurt, no matter how he felt, was glad that Blaine was not on the ride. He needed space to think. Think of what he done and what may bring.

Kurt starred to the TV that hung on the wall in front of him the scratchy blankets pulled tightly up to his chin. He growled at them, hatred sent toward them. He hated hospital blankets. They were scratchy, ugly, and had absolute warmth to them. Their smell reminded him of the times where he laid with his mother as they watched the early morning cartoons everyday spent in the hospital. A happy but also sad memory of his childhood. Sighing, he turned in the bed facing the door; trying to ignore the tears crawling up his throat.

To make matters worse Kurt didn't know if anything was wrong with him. No one has entered the room since he woke up. Actually, he didn't really care. He just wanted to go home. If he just had stayed home, then none of this would have happened. He would not have been stranded in a car or stranded with _Blaine_. He wouldn't have anything to do with Blaine. He would have been home sleeping or getting ready for another day shopping with Mercedes he would have breakfast with his father and most importantly, his v-card would be in his possession.

But that wasn't reality. Kurt didn't have his family or his warm bed. And he didn't have his virginity. Blaine, who was somewhere in this hospital probably laughing what he and Kurt had done; laughing at how pathetic Kurt is. Kurt could almost hear his father's words "You Matter" echoing through his ears. He sucked in a shuddering breath pulling the blanket up tightly around his chin. He was alone and scared (partially, maybe, violated) and all he wanted was his daddy.

A soft knock maybe the boy jump. He quickly wiped his eyes with the scratchy blanket and sat up putting on a brave face. Kurt didn't say a word just stared blankly at the wooden door. It slowly opened with enough space for Nathan's head to pop in. A bit of relief rushed over Kurt and he gave a small smile to the familiar face. He was happy that is wasn't the doctor. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Kurt! Oh thank heavens!" Nathan rejoiced entering the room Jeffery trailing right behind. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. Nathan's smile dwindled.

"We called your father. He was worried sick but he is happy that you were found," Jeffery announced. Nathan sat down on the best giving the best smile he could. Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. "He'll be expecting your call when we get you back to the house." Kurt nodded. The air in the room shifted with some tension.

"So, we tried to see Blaine, he's in the room across the hall, but kicked us out saying that we should be with you instead." Jeffery nervously laughed. Kurt winced at Blaine's name. "Still the same Blaine…" Jeffery frowned.

_Rachel_. Kurt wondered why they haven't mentioned anything about Rachel yet. Was she here? Was she found? _Or…_

"Kurt, we are really sorry that this has happened and we know that Blaine is really not your favorite persona. I apologize if anything went sour," Nathan started. "I can only hope that Blaine acted like a civil person, but you never know with him."

"It's okay," But it really wasn't. He didn't like anything that went on. And he couldn't believe that Nathan and Jeffery think so little of their son.

There was another knock at the door and in walked the doctor.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, found Kurt back at the house. The first thing that he did was call his father. His father was a nervous wreck but Kurt calmed him down enough that he wouldn't come to Connecticut on the next flight available. Now, he was placed on the sofa in the living room. He shifted awkwardly, slowly crossing his leg over the other. Blaine sat silently next to Kurt on the two person sofa. Kurt was stone, unable to have enough courage to even look at over at Blaine. He couldn't view the possible sight of pride upon Blaine face. The satisfaction of sleeping with a virgin written there. Kurt let Blaine have exactly what he wanted and he wouldn't be able to see that written on the boy's face with breaking down.<p>

The room was filled with police officers crowded around. People going in and out the front door. The snow had stopped falling hours ago and only certain roads were plowed so far and Rachel was still nowhere to be found. Everyone was beginning to get extremely anxious and antsy. Jeffery's eyes danced around the room frantically as if Rachel would just walk in from the other room stating that she had been taking a nap the whole time. But they all knew that wasn't going to happen.

They were all just waiting. Waiting for news. Any news. Good. Bad. Anything. Hopefully, good news.

"We switched plane tickets and sending you guys' home tomorrow," Nathan spoke up. Kurt eyed him carefully, surprised by this decision.

"What?" Blaine moved forward in his seat. "You can't, but Ra-"

"We'd think it best that Kurt goes home to his father and family. And we would appreciate it if you went with him. So Kurt doesn't-" Nathan cleared his throat. "So Kurt isn't alone on the ride home." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest looking away uncomfortably sinking back farther into the seat. Now he was the cause of Blaine leaving. Him and his stupid anxiety.

"Bu-" A heavy knock on the front door interrupted Blaine. Everyone froze eyes moving to the blue painted door. No one wanted to move. No one wanted anticipation to continue, but no one wanted to know who it was. Afraid of what was to come. Jeffery stood gaining courage, Nathan in close step behind him. The police officer closest to the door answered it showing a different police officer with a solid expression. He entered and all eyes glued on him.

Kurt watched him afar as the police man inched over to the couple. Kurt was too far away to hear what he was saying but it wasn't hard to make out what was said. Jeffery fell into Nathan's side. Nathan wrapping an arm around him tightly and that is when Kurt knew. The sofa shifted under Kurt. He turned to look to where Blaine was placed before, but he wasn't there anymore

Kurt took a staggered breath, _this was all too much_, and couldn't stay in that room anymore. He stood and ran to the stairs. He needed space; room to breathe. There were too many people in that living room. The walk up the stairs felt long and tedious to Kurt. Each step felt hard and heavy as if the weight of the world was pressing down on his shoulders. His foot slipped and he almost face planted on the steps, _almost. _He felt drunk and dizzy. He had to be dreaming. He had to be back in the car stranded, because none of this could be real. There is no way that death like this would be knocking at the door. At Kurt's door once again.

He walked with a trance until a noise broke him back to himself. He glanced around quickly noticing the door to Blaine's room was ajar and quite sobs were flowing out into the hallway. Kurt inched closer to the door ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach to go the other way. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Blaine?" his voice was barely a whisper. The blinds were closed over the windows causing the room to be dark. A streak of light scanned across the bed letting Blaine's outline to be shown. He laid face down into the pillow, chest moving heavily, vapidly. Kurt's heart ached for the dark haired boy, even if he didn't completely understand him. How could someone with so much hate cry so hard for someone he treated badly, horribly?

Kurt moved closer to Blaine ignoring the continuous feeling in his stomach. It screamed run. Kurt slowly sat down on the bed, trying not to startle the boy. He stretched his arm out to the touch Blaine's shoulder, but stopped midair.

_You could leave,_ Kurt's mind spoke. _You're not far in, yet. Just stand up and walk out of the room. Why help someone that has hut you before? Because I'm not that person. One to hurt someone. _Kurt argued back.

But before he could place a hand upon Blaine, Kurt found himself altered around so that he was lying on the bed with Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's torso and face buried deep into his chest. Kurt was frozen in shock with his hear racing, pounding in his ears. He was scared of what Blaine was to do next, waiting for the next move that would never come. Blaine stayed where he was crying and clinging to Kurt like his life depended on it.

Kurt slowly calmed down listening to the sounds of Blaine's soft cried. Kurt placed his hand gently on Blaine's curl waiting for him to recoil, but he didn't. So Kurt let his fingers run through the dark curls in a calming way. And before Kurt knew it, he was crying too.

"Shh, Blaine. It is going to be okay," with his other hand Kurt wiped away his own tears knowing that was he said was a lie. Because nothing was going to be the same, not when Rachel was not going to go home with them the same way that she had come.

Blaine didn't respond, just held on tighter.

Kurt woke with a start nervously looking around the dark room. His dream was so live, so real. He dreamt that he was back in that car doing what he regret most about this whole week besides coming on this trip. Kurt was sweaty, hot, and having trouble breathing from the weight upon his chest.

Looking down, curls lay askew exactly where they were before he had fallen asleep. The room was silent with the exception of Blaine's shallows breathe informing Kurt that he was asleep.

Kurt sighed lightly; _this would be the time to leave_. He didn't know how Blaine was to act waking and finding Kurt there. Yes, he accepted Kurt on entry, but that was he was vulnerable and inattentive.

He slid carefully out from under Blaine. Successfully not waking him. Blaine shifted grabbing on to the pillow to replace Kurt's missing body. Before entering the hallway he gave one more look to Blaine sighing.

The house was quite but Kurt couldn't find peace to help him fall back asleep. He wished that he was back in Blaine's room. Stuffed comfortably in Blaine's arms where he felt okay. Where he felt safe. _No. Stop._

The clock read six in the morning but his body said twelve in the afternoon. His mind ran rapid but nothing was making sense. The puzzle pieces didn't fit. He couldn't find himself to cry or destroy something. He felt emotionless. Drained. He packed his bag for today's flight back home. Then, did nothing. Nothing but sit and stare absentmindedly at the blank wall.

Kurt stayed by himself. Food was not important. He wasn't hungry. How could he eat when he couldn't even stomach his empty stomach? He was afraid to leave the room to face all the others within the house. But when it came time to leave for the airport, he had to see them then. Jeffery and Nathan said their goodbyes and Kurt noticed their red eyes and tear streaked cheeks, but he expected nothing less. Blaine wasn't seen until it was time to leave. He didn't say goodbye to anyone just left the house to wait in the car.

Security at the airport was quick, which was surprising to Kurt. Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Kurt while they waited to board. And Kurt didn't know what to do or say. So they left it at that. Everything was moving too fast or maybe so slow that it seemed to go fast. Nothing made sense. Who knew that this one trip would change everything? That one day, one thing would just all fell apart. Mirrored to that one day many years ago that Kurt remembers perfectly.

When the seat belt light flicked on the plane, Blaine's hand returned to Kurt's holding on tightly like it had on the flight there. But Kurt didn't need Blaine's hand this time because he didn't feel scared. Kurt didn't feel anything at all. He was lost and confused and Blaine's hand attached to his didn't help and Kurt couldn't seem to take it away. That is where is sat. That is where it remained until they left the plane when it landed in Ohio.

The flight was tiring and stressful. Kurt didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't want to face the reality of Ohio. He didn't want to be flushed with memories that would pain him till the end. But that all changed when Kurt found his father in the crowd waiting for him at the airport. Tears stung in his pretty eyes upon seeing him. Kurt ran. He ran so fast but it seemed forever to be in his father's arms.

"Kurt, you're okay. Everything will be okay," his father comforted him. But Kurt knew it wouldn't. He just held on to his father tightly and that is when the tears began to fall and they didn't seem to stop.

**End Note:**

**Soooooooo… Tell me what you think. And remember before you yell at me or criticize me, remember that this is my story and I can do whatever I want to. Don't like it. Then don't read it. **

**My lovely, gorgeous reviewers:**

**Lonaadsila: There will be confusion and angst with these boys. I can promise that haha. If it didn't already start.**

**Elizabethdevonn: thank you! Sorry for the really late update!**

**Jay Li Matsuda: thank you! Sorry for the late update! So many questions! I hope some where possibly answered! AH! Thank you for my anniversary! Haha. I'm glad you are reading it too!**

**Chelleg29: I'm not sure if got together is the right term to use, just yet. Haha thank you!**

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: lol thank you so much!**

**Chris-Colfer's-Psyco-Twin: Got to love them "slaves"! I might have. I guess it depends on who I am stranded with! **

**DancingintheRayne: No deaths of Kurt and Blaine! Thank you! Sorry for the late update!**

**Madd3r-than-ahatter: I'm happy when people find my stuff on tumblr! Then, I know people are actually seeing things that I post haha! Thank you!**

**Mkjrhodes: thank you so much! Sorry for the late update!**

**Estefani1509: I am very sorry for the late update! Thank you!**

**Wolvenblades: I'm sorry for the late update! Thank you so much. That means a lot to me! :)**

**Bia: I am continuing! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Things are crazy!**

**Nerdtacular: I am glad I could help!**

**Meh: I am so sorry for the late update!**

**Tiah B: Thanl you so much! I appreciate the nice comments! I actually do have this listed on scarves and coffee. But I have not heard of wattpad before. I will have to check it out! Thank you!**

**Holmers1216: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: I am sorry :[ forgive me**

**Other Guest: haha that would be great! Thank you!**


	14. Storm : Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! How is everyone? I don't have anything to say today. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Storm – Chapter 14

Hours. Days. Years past, perhaps. Kurt didn't know. Everything was askew. He returned home from the airport a day ago and walked paralyzed to his bedroom where he has been ever since. His family would come to his door with quiet pleads hoping that Kurt would talk or at least leave the room. But Kurt refused silently, while his eyes strained on every item in his room as if he was afraid that it would suddenly grow legs and walk right out of his life like his mother had many years ago and liked Rachel just did.

At times his mind would not stop moving; would not stop thinking about everything and anything. Then the rest of the time everything was silent and still as can be. And it pained him both ways. He felt alone and that that no one could help him.

Kurt had questions. So many damn questions but there was- who could he ask that would understand, that would actually be able to help him? _No one_, Kurt thought. There was absolutely no one in the world that could help Kurt in the way that he need at this moment in time because Kurt didn't know what he needed. And his father… well.

The wind rustled the empty tree branches outside of Kurt's window and the fresh layer of snow that had fallen a few hours ago sparkled making everything glisten and look magnificent, as if was a shiny new toy. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he saw something so beautiful. But then again, beauty didn't make Kurt feel better or want to move from the position he is in.

Kurt sat above the blankets that lay on his bed. He wore silk pajamas with fuzzy socks covering his toes. He shivered grabbing the throw blanket next to him and threw it over his legs gently. He sighed contently.

There was a knock at that bedroom door but he had no intention to answer. What was the point? They would just invade Kurt's space anyway. They always do. _Invade._ Multiple times since he had returned home. _Invading._ There was no point of saying no to the entry because they would anyway. The door slowly opened and Kurt rolled his eyes having no intention in actually acknowledging whoever it was.

"Kurt?" his father's voice flowed in the room cautiously. When Kurt didn't answer Burt entered and walked over to Kurt's bed. "Kurt." he said again sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Kurt didn't move. "How are you feeling today?"

The question surprised Kurt. He could almost laugh out loud at the ridiculous question. How is one supposed to feel after losing a best friend? How is one supposed to feel facing their own death? How is one supposed to feel making stupid decisions like the one made just days… hours… ago… How is one supposed to go on?

Kurt turned to look at his father with a small glare. Burt sighed deciding to drop that question.

"Kurt, you need to do something. You cannot just sit here and do nothing," Burt argued.

"Who's going to stop me from doing nothing?" Kurt snapped.

"I am!" Burt yelled. Kurt gritted his teeth turning to look back out the window now ignoring his father presence. Burt signed again, stood and left without another word.

After another hour of starring absentmindedly out the window, Kurt decided to actually take his father's advice and change his surrounding area. He stuffed up his blanket around his body tightly and shuffled out of his room and down the stairs. Kurt carefully stepped out the front door shutting it quietly behind him and sat down on the porch swing. The air was nippy and the breeze pushed against his pale face turning it a tinted pink. Kurt could tell if the temperature increased the numb empty feeling he felt or actually made him feel something- anything. Kurt breathed deep letting the frozen air to burn in his lungs.

It wasn't long after Kurt's peaceful breathing was he interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming near him. He opened his eyes and glared to the sounds, almost gasping in horror at what he saw. He regretted taking his father's advice because there stood Blaine with his dark curls wind-blown, leather jacket zipped tightly up to his chin, hand shoved deep into the pockets, and the bottom of his jeans soaked from trudging thought the un-shoveled sidewalks.

Kurt walked to run. Run back to the comfort of his emotionless bedroom. But he couldn't. Something just wouldn't let him.

Blaine cautiously made his way to the steps of the porch and starred at Kurt with his heart racing. Their eyes locked and the world briefly stopped around them and Blaine wished that he knew how he ended up here and what made him end up here at Kurt's house.

"I-"

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt snapped ignoring the nagging feelings deep inside.

"I- uh- I..." Blaine stammered. Kurt rolled his eyes finally breaking contact.

"Spit it out Blaine. Are you here to cry with me? Or to take something else away from me? Maybe you are here to laugh at me? To prove- _to brag_ that you finally got into my pants? I don't- what you want from me now?" Kurt questioned. Blaine looked confused at Kurt's words and Kurt couldn't stand to look at him.

"Did you think that now Rachel is gone, you can prance the way over here and we could buddies? Or maybe you came here to hit me now that your sister won't stop you or yell at you? Stop you from doing wrong. Or maybe he came here to get a second round. That will _never- _Just tell me what you want Blaine because at this moment I can't even look at you and not feel worse about myself than I already do. I already have lots of people that bully me Blaine. I rather you not add to my growing list but-"

"Feel worse- I- what are you trying to say? I'm so confused…" Blaine said finally managing to say a full sentence.

"I am trying to say that I regret everything that happened this past couple of days. I regret going to fucking Connecticut. I regret leaving my house because if I didn't go none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have had a hissy fit that sent Rachel off to god knows where! I wouldn't have lost my best friend! Or been stranded in a hospital! I fucking can't stand hospitals! I wouldn't have taken Santana's stupid _advice_, if that what you would even call it, and lose my virginity to some fucking prick that tried to get inside my pants since the first day he met me when he slammed me against the fucking lockers! I don't know how…"

"Kurt, that's- that is not-"

"Don't you dare tell me that is not true or that you had some other intentions, Blaine. You are full of shit! You cannot just come here and pretend that everything is okay and-"

"You think that I think everything is okay?! Kurt, I lost my fucking sister! My only fucking family alive is now dead! I have no one! No one! Everything I loved is now gone. I have nothing. Nobody wants- And I..."

"Blaine, I don't understand where this conversation is going," Kurt interrupted. "Maybe we should cut all our losses and just not..."

"No… Kurt, no. We can't just... Something happened between-"

"No, Blaine. I regret everything that happened in that damn car," Kurt snapped feeling enraged. Blaine took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"You didn't regret it then," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's because I thought that I was going to die! Blaine," Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, just stop pretending that you actually care now because…" Kurt stopped talking hold back tears. He looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes. Blaine's face covered in mixed emotions as if he was trying to find the right thing to say.

Kurt felt the aura shifted around them. He stood up and walked slowly back to this front door. He hoped that Blaine would actually find something to say; anything that would call him back to face the curly head boy. But nothing came from Blaine's lips and Kurt closed the door between them.

* * *

><p>Blaine gave the driver a pat on the back giving bubbly smile. He stood off to the side of the road watching the car drive off in the distance. He felt high. He felt high on life and free as a bird. The world spun around him faster than he thought possible, almost knocking him off is feet. The moon shined down lighting a trail of shame or delight for Blaine.<p>

Blaine stumbled up the steps to the front door. He pulled his key from his pocket and pushed it to the key hole. And missed. Blaine eyes the hole carefully and slowly moved the key against it and pushed against the hole before laughing at his own personal joke. And missed, again. The key slipped from Blaine's fingers falling to the ground. Blaine let out a loud groan, slowly bending down to remain his steady balance. He picked up the small piece of metal, and this time successfully opened the front door.

To his surprise the light inside was on. Actually most of the lights within the house were lit. Blaine was sure that they were off when he left and he swore that Nathan and Jeffery were still back in Connecticut, but his mind was so far gone from his brain that he was luck if he could even remember his name.

"Blaine?" a voice called out making Blaine's eardrums shake. And he could have sworn that is was Rachel calling him; that Rachel was there in the house. "Blaine? Is that you? Oh please, let that be Blaine."_ Nope. It wasn't. _Blaine squeezed his eyes shut letting his back hit the wall.

Jeffery came running down the hall embracing Blaine tightly in his arms. Blaine scoffed forcing Jeffery to release him. Blaine missed the hurt expression written upon the older man's face, while he turned to walk into the living room stumbling along as he went.

"Blaine, where the hell have you been? It is three in the morn- Are you drunk?" Nathan's face turned cold. "Blaine, what- how stupid are you? How did you even get here?! Don't you dare tell me that you drove here?! Are you… oh my god," Nathan groaned grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and leading him over to the couch. Blaine tried to shake him off but Nathan's hands stayed put.

"I'm fine. I didn't drive. I'm okay. Everything is fantastic!" Blaine shouted.

"No you are not!" Nathan argued back. Jeffery stood back watching, almost trembling at the sight of his child.

"Stop! Stop!" Blaine pushed Nathan's hands away then bringing his own hands to press on his temples. The room spun faster than before and his head was pounding against his skull. Nathan took a step back eyeing the by carefully, cautiously.

"You can't just," Blaine groaned. "Stop pretending that you care about me."

Jeffery looked stunned, "What are…" he searched for the words. Blaine's eyes shot over to him.

"Blaine we aren't… we don't…" Nathan spoke softly. Blaine's eyes shifted over to the other man.

"Just because Rachel, your prized possession, is dead does not mean that you can start pretending that you actually care about me."

Jeffery looked appalled, "Blaine, we have always cared about you."

"Bullshit! Don't you sit there and lie to my fucking face! You have lied to me the whole time that I have lived here with you. Pretending that you care about me, that you loved me like your own child, and that you actually wanted me! I am an orphan. I have been an orphan my whole fucking life. I am an orphan in this damn house!"

"Blaine," Nathan said in a warning tone.

"No…" Blaine interrupted him.

"Blaine, you are drunk! You are saying things that you don't really mean." Nathan stated.

Blaine laughed, "No, I'm saying exactly what I have should have been saying for the past couple of years! I have been bullied and ridiculed my whole life and nobody ever noticed. I have called for help and no body answered. I have been compared against the perfect child ever since I was little and I was never better or compared better than she was. She was always better, always smarter, always- always never me! And I may have only been five, but I know that no one wanted me. I saw then, you guys fawn over Rachel and lover instantly. But!" he paused.

"But as soon as I was mentioned on being a part of the picture they all turned their heads! Except you guys. You guys believed that you could love two children equally! Ha! Well, let me tell you if you guys passed… no. Fail. Because all you focused on was her. The perfect fucking angel that never did anything wrong! Now she did. She died! So now all your attention will be on me because you have lost the prize. Because you prize did something wrong! If you think that I'll be open to being in the care of you because of something like Rachel dying then you have another thing coming. Because that accusation is fucking bull…._shit!_" Blaine paused, breathing in deep trying to ignore the tears crawling up his throat. He was beginning to feel again and he did not like it. He didn't feel numb anymore.

"I learned a long time ago that no one wants me. My family doesn't want me. Rachel left me. No one wanted to adopt me. You guys never wanted me in the first place. Kurt can't see me enough to want me or even be near me. And I want him so bad. I just want someone to want me so bad! Someone to…to…" Tears were streaming down his face as his fall in to the farther pressing his palms in to his eyes.

The room fell silent with Blaine's small sobs echoed against the wall. The couch shifted as Jeffery sat down next to Blaine wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine pulling him close and this time Blaine didn't pull away. Jeffery felt tears slid down his own cheeks and begged Nathan to join them on the couch with pleading eyes and Nathan agreed.

"Blaine, sweetheart," Jeffery whispered comfortably in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly. "We have always wanted you. When we went that day we had never thought that we would come home with two children. We could have never been happier with you both. We loved you guys so damn much. And we still love you to this damn day. No matter how many times you have hurt us or hurt Rachel we always loved you. So much."

"You should have… We never would have thought that you were being hurt… being bullied. I'm- we are so so sorry we didn't realize you were being hurt. I wish that you would have told us something. We could have- we can help you. We-"

Blaine interrupted Nathan, "it doesn't- doesn't matter. It has been so long." Jeffery and Nathan looked at each other deciding that this was a conversation for sober Blaine to be present at. Nathan cleared his throat.

"What's- what's this about Kurt, Blaine?" Jeffery hesitated to ask, maybe, just maybe, his distant child would come home to his arms. Jeffery knew that this conversation would never occur with sober Blaine and Jeffery knew that this was basically taking advantage of Blaine substance abuse. But he missed his boy. He missed who Blaine was. He missed when Blaine would come and talk to him or Nathan instead of lashing out, instead of breaking the rules. And maybe, just maybe, talking about a boy would soften Blaine, often sober Blaine as well. Although, Blaine's sudden want and need for Kurt was something completely different than what Blaine was doing a few days ago.

"I- he, Blaine shook his head. There was no way that he could talk to them, to his _'parents'_. After everything, he has done or has not done, or should have done. "Kurt and I- we- he just does not want to be around me. I don't blame him though. I wouldn't want to be around me neither."

"Nathan let out a soft sigh, "Blaine, you have to think carefully with everything that has happened with Rachel and," he cleared throat. "He probably doesn't want to be around anyone right now and the way that we saw you treat Kurt back in Connecticut. You probably hurt him and you most likely are going to have to gain back his trust. But that doesn't mean that he will want something, anything more with you. It will only work if you want something and Kurt wants something. And even then…" Nathan trailed off when he noticed Blaine shaking his head.

Blaine knew that he already fucked up anything that might have been something. Nathan just confirmed Blaine's fears and lowered his self-confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong>

**Poor boys and their confused emotions. Everything is just happening all at the same time. Oh, and Rachel's death has been planned ever since I started writing this story. I just thought that I would let you guys know that. **

**To my Reviewers:**

**RainbowCorn: I'm sorry! **

**Chelleg29: I'm sorry, I wish that I would update more too. I really try to. But everything just gets in the way somehow.**

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: thank you! :)**

**Pretendedsandro: im sorry that I mad you cry! Thank you so much! :]**

**Jay Li Matsuda: Hi! I'm sorry that I did this to you! I am so sorry. I think that Kurt is just really confused with everything that he needs something to blame or something to be different than what is actually going on or something haha. Thank you so much! I will defff give Darren a hug for everyone! I hope he's just as great too!**

**TheBlackStar: Kiwi Spoon is just the name of the frozen yogurt place. It is an actually froze yogurt restaurant, you could google it. haha. I hope that answers your question. **

**Mkjrhodes: I know! Poor Rachel :[**


	15. Storm : Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

**I know it has been a really long time. Please forgive. Remember, I will finish this. I will not give up on it.  
>But while I was gone for that length of time; I met Darren Criss on 629, the Jonas Brothers 7/23, and went to Chris's book signing at books and greeting in New Jersey 8/6. It was a good summer. How was everyone else's summer? **

**Also, rip Cory Monteith. Much love to all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also have not been to many funerals/wakes so please don't hate too much on my lack of knowledge.**

Storm – Chapter Fifteen

Kurt stared blankly at the flowers surrounding the open casket. He had not had the courage to walk over and say his goodbyes yet. He didn't want to believe it. It was not possible, that just could not be Rachel. It just wasn't.

Kurt stood off to the side feeling people's stares on him while they walked on past him. By now, the whole town has heard the stories and the rumors of what happened back in Connecticut. Believing whatever they may be hearing. Kurt played nervously with the hot pink ribbon that he tied around his wrist before he left the house this morning

Kurt glanced over to where Jeffery and Nathan stood. They stood so close, as if they were keeping each other from falling; supporting each other. They both nodded listening closely to the man that spoke to the. Kurt couldn't help but notice their sad glances at each other and their red rimmed eyes as if they had not stopped crying since they got the news.

The boy averted his eyes scanning over the crowed room of people. Most of them, Kurt had never seen before. He did not want to, but noticed that the room was missing one main person. _Blaine._ He was not present and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. How could someone miss their own sisters' funeral?

"Kurt." He jumped hearing is name spinning quickly to face the one who spoke. Jeffery wore a sad smile leaning for support against Nathan's side. Kurt inhaled sharply feeling tears burn in his eyes feeling guilt overcome him at their closeness. Jeffery shook his head before stepping forward engulfing Kurt in a tight meaningful hug. Nathan joined them by wrapping his arms around both men.

"Deep breaths, Kurt," Nathan whispered in Kurt's ear rubbing his hand on Kurt's back in a soothing way. "Deep breaths." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut forcing his tears to remain where they should be.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt's voice broke and tears fell away.

"Kurt," Jeffery spoke softly attempting to pull away from him, but Kurt's grip remained strong.

"I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry," Kurt stammered fingers scrunching into Jeffery's dress shirt. His eyes were burning from the tears that were falling.

"Kurt, it is okay; it is not your fault," Jeffery whispered in the younger boys ear. Kurt looked so small and he felt smell in the older couples arms.

"But…" Kurt began to argue again. Jeffery pulled out of Kurt's grip to face the younger boy. His eyes were red and swollen with tear marks upon his porcelain skin.

"Look at me," Jeffery demanded and began to wipe tears from Kurt's face. "It is okay. This is not your fault. It is not Blaine's. It is no one's fault. It was an accident. So wipe those tears from your face and stay strong. Don't make it look like you are weak. Because you are not. You are not weak Kurt. You can make it through this. We can make it through this together." Jeffery gave Kurt's shoulder a light squeeze for comfort.

"Why don't you, after this, come over. Come over and we'll talk about everything, anything," Nathan looked at Jeffery before continuing. "The three of us. We will talk, okay? For now, stay strong. You can do it. And make sure that you say goodbye, okay? You will regret it if you don't…"

Jeffery leaned in placing a kissing upon Kurt's forehead and wiped a few more tears away from the boy's face, "Okay?" Kurt gave a small nod and felt his father's arm wrap around him. Kurt leaned into his father's grasp for comfort and support. He didn't know if he could keep himself standing much longer. Jeffery and Burt made eye contact briefly before adding, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" Kurt nodded once again. He watched Jeffery and Nathan turn and walk away. The older couple wrapped their arms around one another as they went.

Kurt turned into his father's grasp around his arms around Burt's waist. He felt small once again as if he was back at his mother's funeral. He remembered the tragic memory clearly. He felt weak and vulnerable then and was feeling it now. He knew that Jeffery and Nathan told him to stay strong and don't show weakness that wasn't there. But what if it was there already? Kurt knew it inside. He felt it. Last week Rachel was his rock. She was the one that helped him get back to his feet if he had fallen. And she was the one… but she isn't the one anymore. She's not… Who was going to be there for him now? How was he supposed to not feel so little? He would have to learn how to do it himself. But would he be able to?

A gasp of cold air fluttered into the room as the door opened. It danced around before running down Kurt's spine making him shiver. The boy shifted his eyes, his arms still wrapped around his father, over to the door. He froze at the sight of Blaine. He wore black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a hot pink bowtie was tired around his neck. Kurt did not think that Blaine could ever clean up as good as he had today.

But Blaine's cleanliness was not what Kurt was concerned about. It was the fabric around his neck. The hot pink bowtie. Kurt's arms slipped off his father's waist and he took a step forward with his eyes glued to Blaine. His breath caught in his throat. Blaine had not noticed Kurt's obvious stare and Kurt could not stop from walking toward Blaine.

Blaine looked a bit lost standing in front of the doorway. His eyes danced around the room till he noticed Kurt was standing only a few feet away with tears brimming his blue eyes once again. Blaine's face remained blank confused as to why Kurt would be this close to him after the occurrence a few days before. He noticed Kurt's eyes were staring at the bowtie around his neck and he shifted uncomfortable.

Kurt found the courage to look into Blaine's eyes lifting his wrist to show Blaine the pink ribbon that was tied around it. It was something that only Kurt would understand, but apparently Blaine did as well. It was something Kurt thought was between Rachel and him, but it shouldn't surprise him that her brother knew as well. Rachel always said that her wedding dress would have been pink and at her funeral she didn't want it to be dark and dreary. She wanted color. She wanted life to be reflected upon it. She wanted, most of all, for pink to be shown. The main color. He almost didn't want to wear the ribbon, but there was no way he could betray Rachel like that.

Blaine's eyes flashed with something unknown to Kurt and he swallowed hard. Blaine averted his eyes away and started walking to where Jeffery and Nathan were standing. Kurt's eyes did not follow the boy's movements; instead they continued to stare at the door which Blaine had entered as he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Kurt?" Santana's voice rang through his ears. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to look at her. Something about her was different, but Kurt couldn't place his finger on it. He eyed her carefully. Her maroon dress fit her curves perfectly, her hair was placed neatly in a bun on top of her head, and three inch heels were placed on her feet. But it wasn't the outfit that was off about her. The mood around her felt relaxed with a bit of nervousness as if she was looking over her shoulder consistently. But at ease.

"Kurt, I – uh," she pursed her lips glancing quickly down at her feet and back up to the boys eyes. "I don't know what to say to you. I'm sor-" Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. 'Sorry' was one of those words that is over used and the meaning is lost. Just like 'love'. They meant nothing.

Santana nodded, "She was a fantastic person. We loved her." Kurt nodded already hearing this multiple times today. "I came out." Santana said the three words so soft that Kurt wasn't sure if she really said it. "Well, I am going to come out. Monday, at school, I'm Britney's girlfriend and ridiculous proud of it." She looked around nervously.

"But you didn't want…" Kurt began to question.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this whole thing- This- this happening to Rachel and you being almost… it opened my eyes, Kurt. Life is too short. You just- you don't know what you got till it is gone. You know? I'm not going to sit around wishing and praying for something to come in my life to make everything change for better or for worse. I decided to take a stand. Grow a pair of balls and make my own fate." Santana declared proudly.

Kurt was in a bit of shock. One: for this to even cross her mind was something that he never saw coming. And two: she just declared right here, right now; out of all places.

"Britney is thrilled. She's excited to actually be able to kiss me and hold my hand whenever she wants to. I don't know why I even told you this now…here. You are basically my only friend. So i-" She began babbling nervously.

"It's okay Santana. I am glad that you can trust me and feel comfortable enough around me to share this information. I am happy for you and proud." Kurt saw tears begin to cloud her eyes as she went in to hug him. Kurt sighed missing the feeling of comfort in the hug.

"I think they are starting soon. I am going to go find a seat. You probably should, too." Kurt nodded and Santana turned away with a small smile.

A half hour later, found those who wanted to sit sitting and the rest stood patiently as they service went on and everyone shared their thoughts and memories of Rachel. Kurt stared absentmindedly at the wall behind the open casket. He didn't find the courage to say goodbye yet nor the courage to even look at the open casket.

A few people, including Jeffery, Nathan, Burt, and a few friends spoke about Rachel. Kurt didn't listen much; too afraid he would start crying once again. But Kurt understood the gist of the little speeches. 

"Does anyone else wish to speak?" Jeffery asked kindly to the crowd of people. Kurt shifted down further into his seat feeling his father glance over at him. He couldn't speak, could he? What would he even say? 'I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening.'? People would...

"Blaine? Do you wish to speak on your sisters behalf?" Jeffery asked.

Blaine scoffed, "Why the fuck would I share anything about my sister with all these idiots? I bet most of these people didn't even know her like I do. I bet a lot of you don't even know who she is! Or how much she means to me! And I bet some of you are even the people that bullied her at school. You make a mockery of this service."

"Blaine," Nathan spoke sternly and Blaine let of a sigh.

"No. I don't want to say anything in front of these Neanderthals," Blaine stood quickly almost knocking over the chair and walked out of the room. Kurt looked around the room and for once had to agree with Blaine. Most of the people that stood in the room did not have a significant reason to be there at all. Kurt got lost in his thoughts again this time he thought about Blaine.

Kurt came back from his thoughts when a hand briefly touched his shoulder. Looking next to him, Kurt found his father standing there. The room was empty besides them two and Kurt wondered where everyone had gone.

"Did you…" Burt started and Kurt shook his head no. "Would you like me to leave, so you ca..." Kurt nodded yes giving his father thankful and understanding look. Burt gave his son a small smile and walked out of the room hand stuffed in his pants pockets.

Kurt let the silence fill his ears and breathed in and then out slowly before his tired eyes fell upon the open casket and part of Rachel's face for the first time since he had entered the building. His heart began to race and tears began to weld in his eyes, again. He stood and walked over the casket his eyes never leaving Rachel's dead- Rachel's face. Kurt reached out to touch her, but quickly pulled his hand away to afraid. She looked so fragile.

"Funny, isn't it?" Kurt jumped at the voice and quickly noticed Blaine standing next to him starring down at Rachel's body. Kurt gave him and incredulous look. What about this was funny?!

Blaine glanced up at Kurt before continuing, "Us. Wearing the pink items and everything. I am honestly shocked that she even told you. The first time that she ever mentioned it to me was when we were five and still the system. After a few years she told me about it again. I was shocked that she remembered telling me that, considering she had the worst memory at times." Blaine gave a tight laugh before a smile fell upon his face and Kurt listened in awe. "She didn't tell Jeff or Nate though. She probably didn't think that she was the first one to go. I don't think anyone thought she would be the first one. Heck, I was thought I would have been. Ha… silly Rach."

Kurt shifted uncomfortable, he felt like he was invading a private conversation suddenly. He took a step back, eye on Blaine's profile. His eyes shined with tears still.

"I do care, Kurt. About Rachel and about you. I don't regret it, Blaine said staring at his sister still. Kurt froze unsure what to do. They talked, well Kurt yelled, about this already. "I know you think that I don't care about you or-"

"Hey guys," Nathan interrupted, eyeing Blaine carefully before looking at Blaine. "We're about to leave."

Blaine turned away from Rachel's casket eyes dark with annoyance. He sighed and made his way to the door. A frown formed on Kurt's face.

"I'll see you later?" Jeffery nodded answering Kurt's question.

Kurt exited the building in such a daze that he almost tripped over Blaine who sat upon the steps to the door. A skateboard lay next to Blaine, his ride to the funeral home Kurt assumed considering he arrived late. Blaine stared off into the distance while Kurt continued down the stairs. He made it to the last step before hesitating and turned to look back at the curly haired boy. Blaine glanced over making their eyes connect. Blaine's eyes were soft and tired, but red with worry and hatred. Kurt looked to the skate board wondering how the hell Blaine skateboarded through the slush on the side of the road. It could not have been easy and something told Kurt that he wouldn't want to drive with Jeffery and Nathan.

"Blaine," the name left Kurt's mouth his brain said no. Blaine raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Kurt didn't know what he was doing. After that fight they had a few days ago and the way that he was treated by Blaine. But there was no going back now, was there? "Would you like a ride home? It can't be easy skateboarding in the melting snow. And I have to go to your house anyway."

Blaine's eye lit up in surprise, "Uh, sure. Okay."

**Author's End Note:**

**Yep. Here it is. Lol. Sorry it is a bit short. Look at Blaine and Kurt, ooo. I wonder what is going to happen next. **

**Also. I am ready for the new season of glee already. How about you guys?**

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: they seem to be getting somewhere. Let's see where chapter two takes us!**

**Chelleg29: thank you so much. Sorry this took so long. Blaine is probably going to have to work very hard to get Kurt to trust him.**

**Amande: thank you! :)**

**Colferelette1: thanks! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Guest: sorry this took so long! Oo that's cool! Kittens!**

**Lonaadsila: I know right. Hopefully something good will happen. I hope they will too. I completely agree Kurt needs someone to pull him from isolation!**

**Jay Li Matsuda: Rachel is really dead. I am sorry. It makes sense! I understand what you are saying! Thank you so much :)**

**DancingintheRayne: I am so sorry this took so long to update!**

**WankyCriss: I am going to have to agree with you. Love is there.**

**Youaremyheavenx: I am so sorry that this took so long to update!**


	16. Storm : Chapter Sixteen

**Hey y'all! Yes! I'm back so soon! I know its miracle. But I have a lot of inspiration and free time. So I had this chapter planned before anything about the first glee promo was aired. So it's just a coincidence the similarities, like bumper cars and yada. haha. Well if you watched this past episode WHICH WAS AMAZING. -sigh- **

**Anyway, I do not own anything. Sorry, for any mistakes, I'm tired and might be sick so yeah. Lol. Enjoy. These are some happy times, if you want to call it that. lol**

Storm – Chapter Sixteen

It had been a whole week and a half since the funeral before Kurt even thought about going back to school. He felt bad that he had missed Santana's 'coming out' day, but that guilt is nothing compared to how unready he was to walk the hall's that he once walked with Rachel. He didn't spend those days alone though. Mercedes or Santana would stop by almost every day after school and Kurt had spent a few days in his father's shop doing anything to keep his mind busy. And two of those days he spent with Jeffery and Nathan. After his talk with the couple the day of the funeral Kurt felt better and cleansed from at least the worse of the hurtful feelings.

During that time, he couldn't help but think of Blaine. He just could not understand that boy and how he worked. Blaine was a mystery. The first whole week that Kurt knew of Blaine's existence Blaine couldn't keep his hands or comments to himself, but during the car ride to the Berry's that day Blaine didn't make a sound. His skateboard remained neatly upon his lap and faced forward eyes glued to the road. Kurt actually wished that he would say something, anything, to break the silence of the car. Blaine could even finish what he was going to say at the funeral home for all he cared. Anything would have been better then silent Blaine. It was as Kurt missed - longed - for his voice.

When they made if to Blaine's house that was the last time that Kurt had saw Blaine. The curly haired boy went straight to his room and didn't come down for the duration of Kurt's stay. He was nowhere to be found the next two times that Kurt has visited either.

It was Friday. Kurt's first day back at McKinley High. Friday probably isn't the most practical day to go back, but Kurt thought it as a safe day. If school was to overwhelming that day, then Kurt would have the weekend to help him recoup and start fresh on Monday. His father had agreed to the Friday restart and Kurt made his way on to the school grounds. First day without the presence of his best friend.

It was March now. The first week of March; to be exact. Although, it wasn't the most typical March day. It was warm, almost record high. All the snow had finally melted and the sun shined with no care in the world. Kurt couldn't complain. He was done with snow before it even started, but now he was _completely_ over it. Nothing about snow excited him anymore. Not the sparkle of the sun on it or the joy it brings on Christmas morning. None of it. Kurt could do without. California began to look more promising.

The first two classes went by in a blur. Teachers expressed their condolences and some students shared sad smiles and the rest ignored him as usually. Kurt felt almost bored by everyone and nothing sparked interest within him. Everything was feeling unimportant.

Kurt stood in front of his locker, nervously. When he first got to the school that morning he couldn't find the strength to open his locker so he went the first classes with one notebook that was already in his back and no books. But he didn't care and the teachers didn't either. He was afraid to see the pictures that lay inside. The pictures filled with memories and moments he would never forget with or without the photographs as proof. He signed reaching for the lock, it was now or never.

His fingertips just lighting brushed the nob on the lock when a slam on the lockers echoed through the hall. Kurt jumped at the sound, turning to see where it came from, his heart raced from fright. Blaine stood down the hall head pressed against the locker; fingers were locked into a tight fist pressed into the locker doors. A few guys from the hockey team huddled around the boy laughing.

Kurt took a deep breath and began walking straight to where Blaine was standing. He ignored the hockey team's comments of: "What's twinkle toes doing?" "What the fuck does he think he's doing?" "Does he want to get beat up too?" "He probably wants..." Kurt slammed him hand into the locker doors making the hockey boys jump. Blaine stayed where he was.

"Shut up!" Kurt gritted through his teeth. The boys look appalled at Kurt's new attitude. Never had Kurt talked back to them like that before.

"Don't talk to me that way, fairy!" one of the boys threatened.

"I will talk however I want to talk." Rage began to flow into Kurt's body. He was sick and tired of every one treating him like he is not a person or that he doesn't have feelings.

"Don't make me hit you," the boy threatened again. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Then hit me," Kurt felt a hand touch his wrist, but ignored it. "It's not like I have never been hit before. So go ahead. I am sure that you will feel manlier then before." confusion slipping over the hockey players face, but quickly disappeared with rage again. He stepped forward fist raised and Kurt stood standing tall eyeing the boys. He was ready for the impact of the punch.

"Hit him and I will beat the living shit out of you," Blaine took a step in front of Kurt hand gently placed on Kurt's wrist.

The hockey player let out a soft chuckle, "Ah, it makes sense now." Kurt gave him a confused look. "Rachel fought you battles for you before and you are so pathetic that you need someone else. So why not the next thing close to Rachel to continue to fight them because of how weak you are."

Kurt heart sped up. _He could fight his own battles he didn't need anyone else._

"Tell me Blaine," the player spoke confidently leaning over to Blaine's face. "Does he pay good?" Blaine took a step back toward Kurt losing balance for a second. Kurt placed his hands on his back helping him to steading himself and holding back tears. Kurt was angry. He told himself this morning that he would not cry, but that seemed to be changing fast. "I bet he's a good fuck, a screamer probably." The player whispered the last couple of words and that is when Blaine punched him square in the face. Kurt let out a squeak covering him mouth quickly as possible to not attract more attention.

"What is going on here?!" a teacher yelled form down the hall.

"Shit," Blaine muttered to himself and turned to face Kurt, them no only inches away from one another. "Come with me."

Kurt eyed him in shock, "What?"

"Please, just," Blaine looked almost frustrated. "Please come with me." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands.

"Okay," Kurt's voice was barely a whisper as Blaine began dragging him down the hall.

Before Kurt knew it Kurt was driving to who knows where with Blaine besides him in the passenger seat giving directions. Eventually they pulled into a dirt parking lot, about a half an hour away from Lima. Kurt pulled his car next to a beat up truck and placed it in park. He cut the engine and turned his body half facing Blaine

"Blaine, where..?"

"It's a country festival. They have it ever year. There's food, rides, games, contest, and little 'craft shopping area'. I found it a few years ago when I boarded at school. It's about twenty minutes away. It's fun. I have come here every year since I found it and I though…" Blaine paused, before whispering, "I feel safe here." Kurt nodded slightly understanding what Blaine meant.

"Come on," Kurt said finding Blaine's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go check it out." Blaine eyes found Kurt's, for the first time since they left the school, and gave him a small smile. They stepped out of the car and made their way to the entrance booth so they could get in. They stood side by side both of them had their hands shoved deep into their pockets.

"Two?" The lady at the booth questioned looking between the two boys before giving a genuine smile. Blaine gave a nod taking out his wallet to pay and quickly shot Kurt down when he did the same.

"Kurt, stop, I got it. I dragged you here. I might as well pay," Blaine grabbed Kurt's wallet from his hands and held it while giving money from his wallet to the lady. She giggled and gave Kurt a quick wink. Kurt blushed letting his hands drop to his sides in defeat beginning to feeling anxious.

"May I have your wrists please?" the lady asked hold out bracelets. She placed one around Blaine's first and then Kurt's. He let out a quiet 'thank you' to the lady before following Blaine through the entrance.

Blaine walked a few steps ahead and slipped both his and Kurt's wallet into his pockets. The place wasn't filled with too many people, yet. They walked past multiple food stand selling giant donuts, fired veggies, popcorn, fried dough, etc.

Kurt nervously wrapped his arms around himself. Blaine surprised him when he took his wallet and paid for him to get in. He wanted to argue and stand his ground but he couldn't. Or maybe he didn't want to? And for some reason Kurt could not get the word date out of his head. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Blaine…" it was only a whisper but Blaine turned his eyes instantly softened as they lay on Kurt. He closed the few feet between them. "Why isn't there a lot of people?" Kurt didn't know why he asked that. He didn't know what he was even going to say but it wasn't going to be that. Blaine pursed his lips before turning placing a hand on Kurt's lower back and began walking.

"Today is basically the first day. It's more like set up time right now. The venders, ride people, whoever, finish up what they didn't do yesterday. Now is actually the best time to come because it is not that crowded. Although in the next couple of hours people will begin to start showing up. Now is the time to view the venders and the contest." Blaine stopped both him and Kurt staring up at the Ferris wheel. Blaine moved closer. "Will you join me on an adventure through the venders?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand pulling Kurt in the other direction away from the ferris wheel and that ring toss game. Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt quickly before covering it up.

An hour later found the two running wild from the vender building laughing hysterically. They had encountered a woman trying to sell homemade lotion and perfume that smelled like piss.

Kurt grimaced as he stopped at the booth. Blaine turned facing the table when a goofy look appeared on his face. He glanced over at Kurt before breaking out in song.

"_Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?_" A smile broke out on Kurt's face and he joined in.

"_Are we standing near an open trench?_"

"_Must be standing near an open trench,_" Blaine smiled and skipped a few lines of the song."_What is this?_"

"_What is this?_"

"_Smells like piss,_" Blaine pretended to examine the bottles without touching them.

"_Smells like – ew._" Kurt scrunched his face.

"_Looks like piss._" Blaine pointed his finger at the bottle.

"_Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear._" Kurt brushed Blaine's hand away.

However the lady selling did not find it funny at all and chased them right out of the vending building. She didn't make it too far before running out of breath.

They two clung to each other laughing till tears came to their eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt said between laughs his head tucked into Blaine's neck arms around his neck. "I can't believe you did that."

Blaine smiled through his laugh, his hand on Kurt's waist hold him up, "You did it too. This is not my fault completely. I just started it." Kurt picked his head up staring into Blaine's golden eyes.

"Yeah exactly," Kurt said mockingly. "You started it." Blaine didn't respond instead he just stared at Kurt admiring his beautiful eyes, structured face, and gorgeous lips. Kurt swallowed hard releasing his arms from the curly haired boy's neck and taking a full step back feeling Blaine's hands fall from his sides. He looked anywhere, but Blaine. He noticed how the festival grounds became heavily crowded in the past hour.

He heard Blaine sigh softly, "Would you like to go see what rides there are?" Kurt glanced at Blaine suddenly feeling self-conscious from the surrounding people.

"Sure."

The walk to the ride area was quiet between Kurt and Blaine, but the people around them talked loudly and high pitched screams of happiness and joy were heard. Long lines were already formed for most of the rides. The ferris wheel started moving and Kurt, watching the couples smiling happily at each other as they made it to the top and then back down of ferris wheel, slammed right into Blaine's back. His arms gripped Blaine's hips trying to keep his balance. Blaine placed a hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt turned his head to see Blaine slipping money to the ticket booth lady and was handed tickets in return.

"Let's try the bumper cars," Blaine smirked slipping his hand into Kurt's and dragging the boy through the crowd. Kurt took a deep breath trying not to trip over anything as Blaine, even with his short characteristics, bolted through the crowd of people, but also trying not to shake from nervousness at Blaine's hand in his, again.

Kurt eyed the line to the bumper car set up and, of course, it is the longest line of them all.

"Blaine," Kurt let out a tiny whine. "This line is so long." Kurt had never been in a bumper car before and wished to never try them. The dirtiness of everything and potential whiplash just didn't sounds appealing.

"No worries," Blaine turned to give him a small smile. "I know a short cut." Blaine averted the line and walked around the side of the bumper car set up. Letting go of Kurt's hand he ripped enough tickets for both him and Kurt and shoved the rest inside his jeans pocket.

"I have a confession," Kurt blurted out and Blaine turned to Kurt immediately giving him full attention. "I- uh- I never done this before, this bumper car thing." Kurt looked down at this hands and then back to Blaine's face. The boy's eyes were soft, almost _loving_.

"That's okay, Kurt," Blaine placed a hand safely on Kurt's arm. "You can ride with me. It will be a tight squeeze but we will make it work." Before Kurt could respond a guy called to Blaine.

"Blaine, my man," a gruff voice came from a hefty guy walking across the bumper car rank avoiding the cars are they went around.

"Bennie," Blaine gave a small smirk. Bennies placed a hand on the boys shoulder with a light pat.

"I didn't think that you would show, considering…"

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt fell awkwardly back a step looking in a different direction.

"Yeahhh, we had a rough day, I supposed?" it was more of a question. Blaine wasn't really sure how he actually got to this spot, with Kurt, nonetheless.

"Which brings me to the next order of business, who is this handsome fella?" Bennie changed the subject smoothly and couldn't help but notice Blaine holding back a smile. He examined the way the boy's mood shifted from one subject to the next. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt beat him to it.

"I'm Kurt, uh- friend of Blaine," Kurt greeting holding out his hand. Bennie took it giving a firm shake.

"Bennie. That's a nice grip you have there." Kurt gave a nod saying no more and his attention turned to the slowing cars behind the man. Kids laughed while others pouted. "You guys looking for a ride?" Blaine glanced over to Kurt before giving Bennies a nod.

"Yes, we are. Just one car, though. Kurt's a virgin," Blaine said with a wink to Kurt. Kurt month fell open at his words before rolling his eyes. Bennie gave a light chuckle talking the tickets from Blaine's hand nodding at the guy in front letting him know that Blaine and Kurt were coming in.

Blaine jumped over the gate next to where Bennie was standing and Kurt began to laugh. Blaine raised an eyebrow looking at Kurt, instantly falling in love with the boy's laugh, "What is so funny?"

"That- there is no way I am going to be able to get over this fence. Do you know how tight these jeans are?" Blaine eyes fell over the boys legs letting out a shuddering breath. Kurt let out a few more laughs, "Can't I just use the gate like a normal person?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Blaine let a smile escape.

"Well guys I can't go. Blaine have fun- Don't you dare pick me up. Blaine. _Blaine!_" Kurt squeaked as Blaine reached over the fence and picking Kurt up bridal style bringing him over the fence. Kurt let out a scream wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"See that wasn't that hard," Blaine spoke almost mockingly.

"Blaine put me down!" Kurt demanded as Blaine continued to walk to a car arms full of Kurt. "Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled and slid Kurt slowly to the ground letting their eyes lock for a few seconds and Kurt immediately released his hands and looked away blush rising on his face.

"Get in the car, Kurt," Blaine sank down in the blue #17 bumper car and patted the spot next to him. "Come on you can do it. Courage." Kurt looked around nervously. Kids ran, teens too, to find a car to take over for the next five minutes. "Kurt, they are going to start soon."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down, almost tripping over the side of the car. Kurt fell into the car smoothly. It was tiny, a claustrophobic tiny, but his body seemed to fit perfectly between Blaine and the side of the car. It brought memories back from the night of the accident. How they moved together, nervously, and full of emotions. How Blaine took care of him. How Blaine _cherished _him.

Kurt gripped his knees nervously not sure exactly where it was okay to put them.

"You'll be fine, Kurt. I'll protect you from any mean bumper car players," Blaine whispered in the boy's ear.

**End Note:**

**Song : Pirelli's Miracle Elixir – Sweeny Todd**

**Next chapter is a continuation of Kurt and Blaine at this festival. So look forward to that. No promises but up within a week most likely. I have it all mapped out and ready to be put down on to paper. But like I said no promises. Also, yesterday I posed a one-shot(may turn to a series of one-shots) called Double, Not Single, maybe you could like check it out ;) you don't have to if you don't want lol**

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss: I'm sorry for making you cry!**

**Chelleg29: thank you so much! I really appreciate that! :)**

**Blackrose1002: thank you so much! Sorry that my updates are very scattered.**

**Guest: yeah, I know. I'm**

**sorry.**

**Julie: I'm so sorry for making you cry! Thank you so much for the kind word. To hear, well read, you saying that makes me feel happy! I wish I could make it supernatural! But I'm now really good at that type. I'd probably do something wrong and it wouldn't end good lol.**


	17. Storm : Chapter Seventeen

**Hello my favorite people! How are all of you? :) I'm not so good. Apparently, my favorite band just cancelled their tour. I was so excited to see them :( and I still have homework to do and I just don't want to do anything. I feel so disappointed. But then again! They haven't said anything about it! So I'm mad that they are being stupid heads and nothing saying thing!**

**So here's the next chapter. I don't know how you'll feel about this one, but things always work out, you know what I am saying?**

**Oh, im so excited that i am so close to 200 reviews wooooo! Lol, okay moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg. Sorry for any mistakes, as well. I read it like many times but I still feel like it's full of them.**

Storm – Chapter Seventeen

Kurt's laugh was a drug to Blaine. Everything about his laughed pulled him in indefinitely. It was music to his ears. The calm in the center of a tornado. A black hole of absolute bliss. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. And Blaine could not get enough of it. He even debated to set a personal goal to, no matter what, make Kurt laugh at least five times a day. He would do anything, everything, to make it happen. He just needed to hear that laugh.

The two stumbled out of the bumper cars. Blaine gave a nod of thanks to Bennie on the way out. He smiled as Kurt laughed, high on life, excitement, and thrill.

"That was so much fun," Kurt exclaimed, prancing around a little bit before stopping right in front of Blaine. His eyes shined, even in the light of night, placing a hand upon Blaine's shoulder holding him in place. "Did you see that kid when we hit him on the side? I thought he was going to start crying or maybe punch us in the face. That was brilliant!" Kurt paused; horror scanned across his face and his hands flew to cover his mouth. "Oh my god. Am I laughing at a child's misfortune? Oh my, I am! But that was so much fun! We kicked major ass!" Kurt threw a kick in the air almost kicking some random preteen in the side. Blaine quickly rushed to Kurt's side wrapping and arm around the boy's waist and pulling him close.

"You did great for a first timer. But you need to calm down now before you actually do kick someone in the face. You might not like the outcome, trust me." Blaine moved Kurt in another direction away from the bumper cars.

"Okay," Kurt breathed still feeling the excitement rushing through his body. "Okay."

The air was cool now, turning back to the normal beginning of March temperature. The sun had left and the sky was clear with stars twinkling above. Happy screams echoed through the land. People with smiling faces holding cotton candy or the hands of their loved ones passed by. Blaine's arm remained around his waist. But Kurt didn't mind so much. It was cold and he forgot a jacket. Well going to a fair wasn't in his plans for that evening. So how would he have known to bring a jacket? But Blaine kept him warm, even though he didn't know what was going on between them. All Kurt wanted was warmth. And everything was almost, dare Kurt say, perfect...?

"Wow, look at that cat," Blaine spoke making Kurt jump out of his thoughts. He looked to see what had caught Blaine's attention and there it was. A stuffed cat with the cutest button nose and it was hanging over one of the games. Its fur was a light dark grey with some spots of black scattered throughout and it wore a pink bow tie. Kurt frowned remembering the last time he saw a bow tie as pink as that one.

"I'm going to win it," Blaine said with determination and Kurt shook his head pushing back the aching memories. Kurt eyed the game. Once paying the five dollar charge, the player was given a plastic fishing pole with a magnet at the end and was allowed three tries to lift a rubber duck that swam around in a tank with a prize color on the bottom. There had to be about two hundred and fifty rubber ducks in the tank. It seemed easy enough to do, but it was all based on luck of the draw.

"Blaine, you have like a zero chance of getting anything worthy," Kurt told him but followed in step after Blaine removed his hand rubbing them together greedily. Kurt shivered at the loss of warmth. "You are going to waste all of your money on this thing."

Blaine gave a light chuckle, "You wound me, Kurt. You have no faith in me. I'm the master of games." And Kurt pursed his lips unsure on how that was supposed to be taken. "Watch me work magic."

Blaine pulled his wallet from his pocket and slapped a five down on the counter. The teenaged man working the station sighed. Obviously he was way too tired of working this pathetic booth that sucked in money and gave no prizes. He handled Blaine a plastic purple rod and stepped back pocketing the five dollars into his pocket. Blaine eyed the ducks moving around in circles and dangled the magnet over one in the middle. But it missed that one and picked up the one next to it. Blaine didn't show any disappointment and lifted the duck up proudly. The worker pulled the duck from the string and announced that Blaine had won nothing. Blaine's smile fell and quickly placed another five dollars on the table.

This time he bit his lip in concentration scanning over each duck before diving for one. The magnet connected but the duck fell back into the water. _One try. _Blaine aimed for a different one determined to get one this time. He lifted one proudly but it was once again not a prize winning duck. Kurt sighed and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt, "I can do this, Kurt. Just watch me." And he placed another five on the counter. And another and another. Blaine was up twenty-five dollars now and Kurt just shook his head. The worker seemed slightly annoyed that someone was spending so much time at the table. Probably just wanted to be left alone.

Blaine turned to Kurt with the pole in one of his hands. With his free hand he grabbed one of Kurt's and brought it to his mouth with a kiss on the wrist. Their eyes locked together the whole time. Kurt held his breath feeling his heart stop. Blaine slowly let go of Kurt turning back to the yellow ducks swimming around and placed the pole over them lifting one swiftly out of the cluster. And surprisingly enough, it was a winning duck. Blaine smiled proudly, handing the rod back to the worker and accepting the stuffed cat. He turned to Kurt smirking. And Kurt thought for sure that he was going to brag and say 'I told you so' but to Kurt's surprise he didn't.

"Hey, are you hungry? There's this cool little pizza restaurant a little walk away from here. We could leave the car and just...go for a walk," Blaine asked hope flushed across his face. "It's not too cold for a walk either."

Kurt couldn't help but just stare at him in wonder. What was Blaine doing? Was this real? Who just takes someone away from the evils of the day to a carnival? Who changes from some bad ass to this...this...charming punk? Singing a Broadway song, after he clearly stated that he didn't do that "gay stuff" a few weeks ago. Pulling him from his comfort zone. And who spends twenty-five dollars to win a stuff cat? And going out for pizza?

This was something, a date, which Kurt could only dream of. But this was Blaine. _Blaine_, Rachel's brother, _Blaine_. And this wasn't a date. But he couldn't help but say...

"Yes. Yeah. That sounds great." Blaine eyes shined and a grin seemed to be plastered to his face. He nervously looked to his feet before his eyes fluttered back to Kurt.

"Let's go," Blaine held out his arm, the one that the cat wasn't in, and Kurt took it cautiously. With their arms locked they left through the festival exit and mad their way down the street.

The walk was, like Blaine said, not that long. As they entered the restaurant they separated and Kurt rubbed his hands together for warmth, again. It was a small place but very quaint and slightly romantic, _for couples_. But also, good enough for a teenage hangout. Almost like Breadsticks but way better. A girl walked to the hostess stand her eyes lighting up like a fricken Christmas tree on Christmas morning as she looked at Blaine.

"Blaine," she said excitedly. "It's so good to see you again. How are you? Table for," she looked at Kurt and then back to Blaine. "Two?"

"Yes. Hi, Silvia, it's been going," Blaine said uninterested fixing the stuffed cat in his arms to get a better hold on it. "This is Kurt, by the way." Kurt gave her a half smile.

"Hi there. Nice cat. Win it at the festival?" She asked glancing at Kurt again before grabbing two menus and leading them to a table near the back against a window.

"I did, actually!" Blaine beamed, grabbing a chair and holding it out for Kurt. He looked at Blaine skeptically sitting down listening to them talk. _Old friends, maybe?_ Blaine sat down placing his cat in his lap. "It was easy." Kurt shook his head at the boys comment. Spending an unnecessary twenty-five dollars was not, as Blaine says, _easy_.

"Sounds fun! I wish I could go but I'm working all weekend," Silvia commented annoyed placing the menus on the wooden table.

"Actually, Silvia, we'll just order a cheese pizza and I'll have an iced tea," he looked over to Kurt. "Drink?"

"Just water," Kurt said softly eyes connecting with Blaine's.

"Okay," he smiled and turned back to the waitress. "A cheese pizza, iced tea, and a water. Thank you. Goodbye."

Silvia eyed him carefully taking back the menus and walking away. Blaine looked back to Kurt giving him an annoyed look.

"She never stops," he huffed. "I used to come here every Friday when I went to school. I should have stopped coming once she began to hit on me. I was never even nice to her! I can't stand her. And you would think that after telling her I'm gay she would back off. But no. Bitch, keeps going. Oh, you can have your wallet back, but I'm paying for this, too."

Kurt gave a slight chuckle, pocketing his wallet from Blaine's grasp, and looked out the window glancing to the stars. Blaine went silent. Couples at the restaurant talked happily to themselves, soft music played, and sounds of silverware against the plates filled their silence.

"Blaine," he said not looking away from the stars in the sky. The question has been bubbling inside his head all day long. "Why didn't you fight back? At school today. You let them bully you. You're not that type of person. Well, you don't seem like that type of person. I don't- why?"

Blaine sighed and began picking at the napkin on the table, "I don't want to fight anymore, Kurt. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of being-" Blaine moved in his seat sitting straighter as if putting a guard up. "Back at that frozen yogurt place up in Connecticut, after I made that comment and you got uncomfortable and went to the bathroom. Rachel bitched me out and I did as well. It wasn't a nice conversation. Lots of yelling and- Look, she said something to me. That I didn't think it would actually concern me, ever. She said, 'One day something is going to happen and I am not going to be there to help you.' I didn't actually think... She used to help me get, basically, get out of everything. So what happens now? Everything she said to me, I haven't stopped thinking about since that day. I've questioned everything about me. Everything that I have done. I've hurt so many people. Friends throughout the years. Teachers. Strangers. Jeffery and Nathan. Rachel. You." Kurt looked at his folded hands on the table unsure what to say or what to do.

"I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't think I have the ability to- to..."

"Blaine!" A boy's voice shot through the restaurant. One that made Blaine cringe at first. Kurt looked to find a boy with grown out purple shaggy hair. His roots were brown and the purple faded and looked like crap. He was long overdue for a trip to the salon; Kurt thought but quickly changed his mind. He probably doesn't even go to a salon; _bathroom sink probably_. The boy had on baggy shorts and some stupid graphic T-shirt that they would sell at any local target.

Blaine's eye lit up, "Jake! What are you doing here man?" He stood up greeting him in a fist pump and a quick hug. "I thought they were sending you to juvie."

Jake just laughed before smirking, "Turns out, nothing ever happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened? I was there and _something_ happened," Blaine questioned unsure of what Jake meant. Kurt inched further to the window, looking out, ignoring this Jake character. Whoever the hell he was.

Jake laughed again, "Turns out the kid wasn't much for wanting pussy. If you catch my drift. He was, for sure, a moaner. So damn loud, but such a turn on."

Blaine looked at him appalled, "You didn't." He laughed. "How does that always happen to you? You get all the luck, man. Every single time. If I had that lucky chance, I wouldn't be in trouble for half the shit I've been in. Let me tell you."

"Blaine, you got enough as it is," Jake praised. Blaine gave him a crooked smile shaking his head. "You were such a whore. If I could have got half the boys you did-"

"Jake, Jake, Jake. You don't know the story," Blaine interrupted. "Those aren't even real stories. I told you this before. They wish they could have-"

Jake patted Blaine's shoulder, "Oh, yeah they do." Jake gave him a wink and his expression froze on the boy with the perfect profile and styled hair sitting at the table behind Blaine. Jake slicked back his hair with his hand pushing Blaine away and sitting in the seat across from the boy.

"Hey, who's this good looker?" Jake gave Kurt his best smile. Kurt looked across the table glaring. "Blaine, you still getting the goods. This kids a nice piece of ass. Just look at...that...body; could play with that all day like a child on a jungle gym." Jake eyes racked over Kurt a few times before sending the boy a wink.

"Jake, back off," Blaine warned.

Kurt finally saw it. Jake was Blaine. What Blaine was when they first met and the continuation period after that. The cocky attitude. The...

"Blaineeee, you should share," Jake whined going to grab Kurt's hand. Kurt stood quickly backing away.

"Blaine, doesn't own me. He doesn't have me. I'm not anyone's share toy, you fucking prick." Kurt stormed to the door fuming, stopping and turning to look at Blaine. The whole restaurant watching intently. Kurt wasn't about to deal with another asshole.

"Blaine, I'm going home. And since you brought me to this festival it's only customary that I bring you home. That's the only reason I'm telling you this, Blaine. Since you don't have the balls to stop yourself or stop your friends from treating me like some whore," he turned away from Blaine looking at the door feeling tears burn in his eyes. "I'm leaving in five." Kurt left the restaurant feeling the cold air surround him once again.

The walk to the car was quick, he was almost sprinting the whole way, and lonely. He couldn't understand why he had been so affected by Jakes words and action. They weren't half as bad as Blaine introduction into his life. He hated Jake and he didn't even know him. Maybe because Blaine felt different to Kurt in the past couple hours. The way he acted, today, was different then the last couple interactions. And maybe Kurt liked it. But then there was Jake. Blaine's friend back from when Blaine messed around. He probably still messes around for all Kurt knows. Kurt didn't know what exactly happened before he came to live in Lima, but he got the gist of it when Jake opened his big mouth. And that wasn't something Kurt could or even want to be around. But Blaine...today...was...

Kurt unlocked the car door hopped in and slammed the door shut. Angry tears rushed to pour from his eyes. But he wasn't going to cry. He was tired of it. Tired of being hurt, tired of being confused, and tired of crying and just everything. He fell against the steering wheel holding on to it for dear life.

"Damn it, Rachel. Why did you leave me here? I wish it was me instead sometimes, Rach. I feel like you could handle this better than me. Maybe I'm just... I don't know..."

A knock on the passenger window made him jump. Quickly wiping his eyes he looked to find Blaine (and that stupid cat) wearing a grim expression. Kurt unlocked the passenger side door and started the car.

"Kurt, look-" Blaine started as he got in.

"Save it, Blaine. I don't want to hear it," Kurt muttered pulling out of the parking lot and starting the hour and a half drive home. "I'm done with your two-face for today." Blaine looked down at the cat in his lap, confused with himself as well.

* * *

><p>Pulling in to the Berry's driveway, Kurt was astonished that Blaine had stayed quiet the whole way home. It was like the day of the funeral all over again. Except this time Kurt was thanking god for Blaine's lack of talking. He didn't need to hear him banter about his best friend Jake or beam over his list off guy he had been with. Or whatever other stupid thing Blaine could talk bout.<p>

Kurt placed the car in park eyes remaining on the house in front of him hands gripping the wheel. He didn't dare look at Blaine. He heard Blaine sigh, the click of the seat belt, and the opening of the door.

"Don't forget your cat?" It was more of a question and Kurt cursed himself for it. Blaine froze for a second.

"No, it's yours. I won it for you." Before Kurt could respond, bout how he hated the cat and didn't want it, Blaine had already shut the car door and was halfway to his front door of the house.

Kurt's heart fluttered at Blaine's words. Thinking back over the whole day, he couldn't... There's no way... After everything Blaine had done. After everything he had said. Kurt gave a shuttered breath before pulling out of the Berry's driveway and speeding to the next place he'd feel comfortable with. He needed someone to talk to. Someone to hold him? Maybe make him feel okay?

Jumping out of the car He raced to the front door, ignoring the fact that it was eleven at night, pounding. It opened to a middle aged Latino woman.

"H-hi, Mrs. Lopez. Is Santana home? I re-really need to talk to h-her," Kurt was agitated from crying, once again. Santana's mom looked at the boy with a sad expression understanding that he needed Santana, and fast.

"Of course, niño. I'll go get her," Mrs. Lopez scurried off into the house, after letting Kurt in. Kurt took deep breaths trying to stay calm. It wasn't working to well.

"Who is it ma? Estoy ocupada!" Santana voice ran through the house before she appeared in front of Kurt in the main entrance of the home. "Kurt?" She looked at him confused noticing his crying eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I slept with Blaine."

Santana's eyes went wide at his words, "what?"

"In Connecticut, when we were stranded. I thought about what you said about- and I thought I was going to die. And I couldn't- I wanted- I asked him to sleep with me. And now-" Kurt was sobbing. "And now I think I'm in love with him or like him or- But I don't want to be. I don't want to be with him. I just can't..." He felt into Santana's arms and she held him tightly, comfortably. This was mostly her fault.

**End Notes:**

_**Translations**_** (if I am correct): Niño = Child or Boy ; Estoy ocupada = I'm busy.**

**Next chapter is almost done. And personally, I love it so far. Mwhaha. I think you guys will too. Well at least I hope you do! :) All I have to say is soon. Very soon. Everything will be, just, soon. My friends.  
><strong>

**To my reviewers: **

**Blackrose1002: thank you!**

**WankyCriss: shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didn't haha. Sorry! Stay tuned! Very soon. Nah, not really lol. Thank you so much!**

**Chelleg29: yes! Isn't it lovely! Well this chapter maybe not so much! Thank you!**

**Inlovewithdarrencriss6: thank you so much!**

**EmLovesYouu: RIGHT! Blaine has his moments and you are just like AHHHH so CUTEEE! Thank you so much!**

**LvSammy: I am so sorry for making you cry! Thank you so much for the kind words! Thankyou! :)**

**Mel Reed: I am so sorry for you staying up so late and making you cry! Forgive me! thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next!**

**Charleygyrl: Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Thanks for the virtual muffins, too! lol. I hope this was soon enough!**


	18. Storm : Chapter Eighteen

**Hey there!  
>Life's been crazy lately. I got a job and gone to a few college open houses.<strong>

**Oh! And this story is now being posted in french by the lovely Lilu-lisa! Thank you so much! **

**Okay!, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Storm – Chapter Eighteen<p>

Blaine groaned face down in to the couch pillow. He had not seen or heard from Kurt since he dropped Blaine home last night. Everything that happened yesterday was perfect, unexpected, but perfect nonetheless. Until Jake decided to make his appearance. Why then? It could have been any other time and it would have been okay.

Blaine was having a terrible day at school. Ever since he had come back to school everything had been terrible. Kids at McKinley had a lack of respect. They didn't care that Rachel had died only a few weeks ago, they didn't care how it affected Blaine. They didn't care about anyone but themselves.

Their comments ran through his head constantly every day. "Too busy getting laid that you couldn't watch your sister?" And they laughed. "You are a terrible brother." "Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters, aren't they? Congratulations, you failed. Have your sisters gold stars." They laughed. "Your sister was so stupid." They laughed. "Your sister was a waste of space. It's a good thing she died." They laughed. "Rachel had such a big mouth. She was so obnoxious. Glad, I don't have to hear her yelling in these halls anymore." They would laugh. Blaine would bite his tongue and clench his hands and walk away. He couldn't let those idiots affect him. He would not fight anymore. He would not let his anger get the best of him anymore. He didn't need to listen to them. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

Blaine rolled over looking at the ceiling with a light sigh. He needs to talk to Kurt. He needs to set things straight. Seeing Jake last night made it seem like he was a slut and slept around. They made it seem like Kurt was just another guy. Blaine knew what it felt like. He knew what it was like to be used and played with. But he wouldn't play with Kurt. Maybe back when they first met, when Blaine didn't know him or understand him. But now, things are different.

"Blaine, you skipped school and don't make it home till eleven, shockingly, and I half expect you to be punching walls from whatever thing you did to skip school. But you're laying here like someone killed your dog," Nathan came into the living room and place a book on the bookshelf. He waited for Blaine's usual snarky self and braced for the comments. Neither Nathan nor Jeffery had had the time to talk to Blaine since the night he came home drunk. Blaine was probably was avoiding them with all intent possible.

"I think my heart is broken, Nate," Blaine turned his head from being stuffed with a pillow. Nathan froze unsure why Blaine had not said anything rude and disrespectful. "On top of Rachel leaving, my heart feels like it is being ripped in two from my idiot stupid mistakes that were unkindly presented in front of Kurt last night. And now I don't know what to do."

Nathan turned to him shocked, "You were with Kurt last night?" Blaine turned lying on his back, "Yes." Then began to show interest in the ceiling. Nathan walked to the couch and sat down on the arm near Blaine's head. He looked down at the boy curiously. Was this it? Was Blaine finally opening up? Blaine looked up at Nathan through his eyelashes and wore a sad expression.

"Care to explain how about two weeks ago you were drunk and crying on this exact couch about how Kurt didn't even want to be near you and now you're saying you spent yesterday with him and once again he doesn't want to be near you. Because I'm feeling a bit confused." Nathan wondered how much he was going to get out of this boy. He kind of wished that Jeffery was home to witness this.

Blaine turned on his side grabbing the spare pillow that was placed on the floor and bringing it to his chest, "Some idiots at school were bothering me and before I knew it Kurt was standing by my side defending me. I still can't believe that he was defending me. I ended up punching some kid."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "of course."

Blaine ignored him, "I then asked him to leave the school with me."

"Which we need to talk about also," Nathan interrupted.

"He said yes to that also! Jesus Christ... I brought him, he drove but I directed him, to the festival near my old school. We hung out and were just there, like for each other. And I pulled him his comfort zone by bringing him on the bumper cars and won him a stuff animal. Everything was perfect Nathan. Everything. His laugh, smile, and even the looks he gave me when he didn't think I was looking. But I was always looking because he's just so beautiful and I can't help but... Then I offered to take him to get pizza. It was great. Then fucking Jake walked in."

"Jake, as in, purple hair, stealing from our liquor cabinet, almost setting the backyard and your bedroom on fire on two separate occasions, going to juvie, not allow to enter this house but does anyway, your best friend Jake?"

"He's not going to juvie anymore and I'm half tempted to punch him in the balls and never speak to him again," Blaine grunted.

"Don't think I want to know how he got out of that. What'd he do last night that has you so upset, Blaine?"

"He said some stuff about me and then hit on Kurt like some sleazy drunk bastard," Blaine spat.

"That's because he is," Nathan muttered to himself. "Look Blaine, if you want to be with Kurt like I think you want to be with him then you are going to have to tell him things about you. About your past and the stupid crap you have done. You can't base a relationship off of lies and unknown pasts."

Blaine groaned, "I know. I mean I plan on telling him eventually but I just... Last night was so good and it was ruined in like thirty seconds."

"Blaine, I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't but I feel if I tell you to the not to you'll go and do it anyway," Nathan stated seriously.

Blaine looked up. "Go get him, Blaine. Go apologize or explain now before it's too late. Kurt's a good guy. He's good for you. But I swear to god, if you do anything that I saw or didn't see you do to him already I will be ridiculously pissed. This better not be some joke that you and Jake are playing. Because Kurt is a person, Blaine. He has feelings and doesn't deserve to be messed with. So don't fuck up." Blaine eyed Nathan carefully, shocked to hear him swear for probably the first time ever.

"I'm not going to play with him," Blaine sat up placing his feet on the ground.

"I think I-" Blaine searched for the right word. Any word that he could say that would explain what he is feeling.

"I understand. I see that you're not lying," Nathan placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Now go."

Blaine smiled at him appreciatively. He walked to the edge of the living room set in his determination. He paused and turned back to Nathan," Thank you." And he left.

Blaine ran to his bedroom grabbing his skateboard cursing to himself for getting his license revoked a month ago. He didn't even know where Kurt was going to be or how fast he was going to have to move. First stop, Kurt's house and he hoped that he was there because who knows where he'd be if he wasn't. _This was going to be fun_.

* * *

><p>The ride to Kurt's house didn't take long, but the lack of Kurt's car in the driveway was unsettling to Blaine. He glided up the drive way before jumping off and kicking the skate board up in his arms. The sun was high up in the air shining down and Blaine took it as a good sign.<p>

The doorbell could be heard flowing through the house from the outside. Blaine felt antsy; he had never done something like this before. Telling someone his feelings or whatever he was doing.

The door swung open. Blaine's heart dropped when it wasn't Kurt that answered, but was Kurt's father.

"Uh-" Blaine searched for the right words to say.

"Blaine," Burt mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"I, well you see- I came here to- Kurt talk want-," Blaine groaned bringing a hand to cover his face from embarrassment. "Is Kurt home? I really need to talk to him." Burt looked over Blaine's covered face.

"No. He's not. But he should be. He's lucky I don't ground his butt for skipping school after he promised. And don't get me started on how he didn't end up coming home till after one last night. That kid-" Burt mumbled something to himself.

"One?" Blaine asked out loud and Burt gave him a stern look. "Bu- Mr. Hummel, him skipping school yesterday was my fault. Don't punish him, I-"

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Burt interrupted.

"Well, there were these kids at school and they were bothering me. Then, Kurt came out of nowhere defending me. Then those idiots threatened to hit Kurt but I ended up hitting them instead. And it just ended up being this, like, messy thing. So I asked Kurt to leave school with me. And he- he did," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Burt looked passed Blaine thinking over Blaine's story. "I see. So then-"

"We went to this festival near my old school and-"

"Listen Blaine, I have heard all about you and your stupid stunts you like to pull. I'm good friends with your fathers. So as you probably can figure out I know why you are here. "Blaine looked down disappointed. "And it you are thinking about messing with my boy I will kindly beat your ass with their permission. So don't even-"

"Mr. Hummel with all due respect. I don't plan on hurting or messing with Kurt," Blaine looked at him with honest eyes. "I plan to treat him the way he should be treated and no other way. I'll give him my heart and he can decide what he wants to do with it. And if he plans to give me his in return, I'll protect it with everything I have. When I look at him, I can't see anything but him and what I feel for him." Burt hummed in response.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Blaine whispered.

"He went to the cemetery," Burt responded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Blaine turned.

"Blaine." And he froze turning back. "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. I promise." And Blaine left.

Burt shook his head, "what am I doing?" He walked back inside closing the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine cursed as the skate board hit the dirt roads of the cemetery. He picked himself up from his falling position and quickly brushed of his hands. Grabbing the skateboard in his hand, Blaine began running. He wasn't sure exactly where Kurt would be. There was the chance he was visiting Rachel; he knew where that site was. But then there was the chance that he could be visiting his mother and Blaine had no idea where that site was. So he ran searching, looking everywhere. He found Rachel's site empty and Blaine debated on saying something. He bit his lip staring at the stone.<p>

"Rach," he whispered. "I'll take care of him. I swear. I'm so sorry, Rach." And he took off again praying that Kurt was still here. The aura around him felt off. He felt like he was being watched. It was a main reason he couldn't stand being in cemeteries. Blaine huffed as he ran. He didn't realize how big this cemetery actually is.

Then he saw it. _Kurt's car._ It was parked in a different part of the cemetery from where Rachel is placed. Blaine leaned against the car. His lungs burned but he ignored it. Because there was Kurt sitting in front of a stone. He wasn't saying anything, but his posture said everything that needed to be said. Blaine placed the skateboard down and began making his way to Kurt. He felt nervous and scared.

"Kurt," it was soft but Kurt jumped and stood quickly turning.

"Uh, Blaine. What- what are you doing here?" He looked around skeptically. Blaine stared at the boy in awe. Kurt glowed as he looked at him. But Kurt was frozen. Petrified. And Blaine walked closer placing a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine searched those blue eyes before moving in wanting nothing but to kiss him.

"I can't do this. I- I can't. I don't know what this is. These- these feelings inside, Blaine." Tears pooled in his eyes. "I can't tell if I have feelings for you or if I just feel attached to you because you are the closest thing to having Rachel back in my life. I don't want to act on something that I can't read. I'm... Blaine, I'm sorry. It's just too much." Kurt turned away, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Blaine bit his lip nervously debating on what to say.

"Kurt," he said softy and Kurt stiffened. He couldn't understand why Blaine wouldn't just leave him alone. He has told him to back off some many times already and he just keeps coming back. "When I first saw you Kurt, I couldn't breathe. I felt suffocated. Overwhelmed. You glowed like stars in the night sky.

"Everything around you shined and sparkled in my eyes. I was overcome with emotions that flooded my body and mind. I had the want and need to talk to you, to feel you, to just be near you. But I wasn't the coolest of people; I've been lost for so long Kurt. Lost and confused about what I wanted to be and wanted to do with myself. I knew nothing but how to destroy things. How to tear apart so bad that even the best of the best couldn't put it back together. For the past couple of years that is all I did. I destroy my relationship with Jeffery and Nathan and destroyed my friendship with Rachel and wouldn't let anyone get close enough to know what was on the inside.

"But when I saw you, I didn't want to break you, because I could tell you were already. When I saw you I wanted to do anything to fix you and make you feel how you should. Wanted. Loved. Cared for. But I was so shattered that I did only what I knew best. And I'm not proud of what I did and how I continued to. And you put me on this track to recovery and you didn't even realize it. The last conversation that I had with Rachel, even though she stormed out angrily, made me realize that I didn't want to be the way I was any more. I needed to change. I was determined to do whatever I could and then... Then everything happened and after we arrived back in Ohio, I felt lost again. And then I found you on your porch that day, I saw you and I didn't feel lost anymore."

"But I yelled at you and said hateful things," Kurt's arms wrapped tighter around himself as he spoke.

"You did, but you were just as lost as I was. After everything. You were scared of me. And that's okay, because I'm scared too, Kurt. I've been scared ever since the day I met you. I've never felt this way before, about anyone. And don't listen to Jake, he don't know shit about me. He thinks he knows everything. And you can't say you don't feel the same about me, because if you didn't you would have left before I started talking."

Kurt couldn't move. His heart felt like it was being squished by a 500 pound weight. He hurt all over. "Why does this hurt so badly?" Kurt sobbed. "It shouldn't hurt this bad." Hands gripped his shoulders lightly and he was turned to face Blaine. Blaine hands found their way up to the boy's face, wiping at the falling tears and Kurt could see Blaine's eyes shine with tears too.

"Love takes courage, Kurt," Blaine whispered taking a small step forward their bodies inches apart and slide his hands to Kurt's waist.

"Love?" Kurt breathed with wide eyes.

Blaine signed, "Kurt everything around you - everything about you -pulls me in. The way you pretend to hate me when you really don't. The way you think you are hiding from everyone but I can read everything like it is written on your face. The way you cared for Santana and took care of my sister when I was being an idiot. And I-I can only assume that I will fall in love, if I'm not already, in love with you. Because I can't seem to get enough of you. Kurt, all I am asking, is if you have some courage to let me love you."

Kurt's hand found their way to Blaine's neck pulling him into a fierce kiss but he then abruptly pulled back, eyes full of shock looking at a matching pair. Blaine let out a sharp breath before wrapping his arms fully around Kurt's waist and pressing their bodies together. Kurt responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, eyes fluttering closed, and slotting their lips together. Blaine felt Kurt's tear filled lashes brush against his cheek and pulled Kurt closer, lifting him off the ground a little, wanting and needing to comfort the boy in his arms. Kurt pulled back with a squeal before seeing Blaine's smile and let out a giggle. Kurt's eyes shined with something Blaine had never seen before and he placed a few soft kisses on the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt shied away turning his head so Blaine kissed to the shell of Kurt's ear.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**Well, there it is! Tell me what you think.**

**To my reviewers: **

**Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: lol it could have been. Sorry! I hope this chapter is better! Thank you!**

**Charleygyrl: lol, I don't know what Blaine was thinking. Probably to put on a show but who knows. Oh, thank you so much! :)**

**MelReed: Ah, yes, confusing emotions between the two. I understand lol. I'm so glad this made you feel better! Thank you so much! I'll keep that offer in mind! :)**

**Chelleg29: damn it Jake! He just had to ruin it! Oh they will. Trust me. lol thank you!**

**EmLovesYouu: there is always something that comes between these two. They will make it eventually! Thank you so much!**

**Misha-Criss-Colfer: I feel like a lot of people do that talking to people who've passed on. I think it's something that should be done if necessary. I agree, they did a great job with the tribute episode. **

**LvSammy: Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
